


巴托里之欲

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Partners, Auror Ron Weasley, Case Fic, M/M, Murder Mystery, Plot, Serial Killers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 罗恩能听到身旁的德拉科倒吸一口冷气，而他自己也只觉得浑身汗毛倒竖，因为眼前这幕实在令人太过难以接受——虽然死亡对死者来说只有一瞬间，但巫师的死亡向来平静且无知无觉，一道不会在身体留下任何痕迹的绿光是最常见的原因。罗恩本以为自己在巫师战争中已经见识过足够多的死亡与尸体，但眼前这具狰狞得几乎面目全非的尸体还是完全超乎了他的认知。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *推理剧情向，西皮感情部分描写非常少，大概占据全文百分之二   
> *用犯罪心理打开哈利波特，但案子写得也不是特别好   
> *里面有部分根据原作边角支线角色自行脑补瞎编的剧情，如果你觉得不对劲，那全是我瞎编的

夜幕渐浓，屋内灯光温柔，房间一角的唱片机低声吟唱出她从未听过的悠扬歌曲。杯中酒精带有微微苦涩，流淌入喉时抚出一道令人愉悦的细腻灼烧，她满足地叹口气，在对面那人的目光转回自己身上时勾起嘴角，睫毛难耐地上下扇动。她已经记不得自己上次度过如此惬意的夜晚是什么时候了，而她现在只想要更多。

“来吧。”她满足地轻叹，“别再浪费时间了，你还在等什么呢？”

“当然在等你彻底……”对方朝她探过身，手指落在她朝一侧显露出来的修长脖颈上，亲昵地抚摸皮肤下突突脉动的那一点，“彻底折服。”

“我已经折服了。”她微笑着回答，“因为你真的让我度过了非常美妙的一夜。”

“哦，相信我，接下来只会更美妙。”对方的手从她的颈部顺着身体曲线慢慢向下滑动，最终握住她的手。

“我相信你。”她边回答边在对方的带领下从沙发上站起来，在起身的瞬间膝盖一软，扑在对方的怀里。今晚似乎的确过于惬意了，大量酒精外加期待已久的愿望终于成真令她在对方温暖的怀中仿佛浑身上下都被抽干了力气，软绵绵得连一根小手指都动弹不得。

“我——”

“别担心。”对方在她的耳边低声承诺，“把一切都交给我。接下来的夜晚会美妙得无与伦比。”

“好。”她长呼出一口气，在头重脚轻的眩晕中慢慢闭上眼睛，陷入比窗外更深沉的夜。

***

“你就一定非要把脚翘在桌子上吗？”德拉科一走进两人共享的办公室就语气尖酸地开口，而罗恩觉得他对自己说这句话的次数绝对要比“早上好”多得多。

“早。”他决定自己当个文明人，但除非魔法部正式出台规定禁止部门成员在看报纸的时候把脚放在办公桌上，不然没有任何人能够阻止罗恩。虽然有些时候他必须要承认自己这么做纯粹为了看德拉科嫌弃的样子。“周末过得怎么样？”

“糟透了。”德拉科在旁边靠窗的那张办公桌旁重重坐下，把手里的公文包甩在桌面上，用手揉了一把脸，“周六我和潘西还有高尔他们喝到凌晨两点才散场，结果我母亲周日早上不到八点就派猫头鹰过来把我啄醒了，拉着我和我飞路聊了整整一上午。我本来就宿醉头疼得厉害，等她说完后觉得脑袋足足大了三圈。”

“我很抱歉。”罗恩用毫不抱歉的语调干巴巴地回答他，哗啦一声把报纸翻到体育版，眯着眼睛读自己妹妹本周的又一篇大作，“怎么，她又给你看上哪家好姑娘了？”

“梅林啊，可别提了。”德拉科呻吟一声，把整张脸彻底埋在手心里，“我觉得整个巫师界有头有脸的家庭都知道我还没结婚对象这件事了，真是丢尽了人。”

“谁让你一直瞒着你爸妈，不告诉他们你其实不是那么想和姑娘们在一起呢？”罗恩从报纸后探出头，朝他挑了挑眉毛，而德拉科头也不抬就朝他做了个粗鲁的手势。“说真的，告诉他们你喜欢男人有那么难吗？这么久了我光看着都觉得心累。”

“你真是站着说话不腰疼。”德拉科冷哼一声，终于缓缓抬起头瞪了他一眼，“而且我看你才是真忘了几年前你和格兰杰分手的时候花了多久才敢向家里人提这件事。”

被戳到不怎么美好的酸痛回忆，罗恩也忍不住打了个哆嗦，不愿再回想起几年前那个让陋居屋顶差点被掀翻的场景。他和德拉科虽然性格各异，家庭背景也天壤之别——至于谁天谁壤此刻暂且不提——但共同点在于他们俩都有一家子特别较真而且特别死脑筋的人。

或许是因为这点同病相怜，两人在成为傲罗搭档的这三年里非但没像魔法部其他许多人预计的那样在第一个月就掐死彼此，反而在一个次又一次的案件合作中让霍格沃茨时期的针锋相对演变成了现如今的你来我往的冷嘲热讽。当然这些嘲讽调侃还是会有过火的时候，因为罗恩和德拉科都不是能管住自己嘴巴或者脾气的类型，但至少他们从来没让这点小矛盾影响到工作，私下里也成了虽然比不上哈利和罗恩那么铁，但却好得让人大跌眼镜的朋友，周五下班后总会一起去破釜酒吧喝一杯，而每隔段时间不那么忙就会一起去看魁地奇。再加上哈利在和金妮成婚后分出更多时间给自己的小家庭，赫敏也随着在魔法部里步步高升而愈发忙碌，罗恩总觉得自己近两年反而和德拉科要一起相处得更多些。

“给。”他把自己还没来得及看的时事政治版递过去，希望能换个话题，“有什么有意思的新闻吗？”

德拉科接过报纸后飞快扫过各种大标题，目光最终落在右下角一篇篇幅不算长的报道上：“没什么特别的，但看样子又多了一起失踪案——名为阿扎莉亚·维克辛，二十三岁，脱凡成衣店的裁缝。周五晚上五点下班后至今尚未归家，不知去向。其姐布里欧妮说这不符合她的日常行为，自己的妹妹绝对不会无故消失，这才在所谓’失踪’一天后立即向魔法部寻求帮助。“

“又一起失踪案？”罗恩放下手里的报纸，皱起眉头，“而且维克辛这个姓有点耳熟。”

“维克辛家是伯斯德家族的远亲，”对巫师家族的亲戚各种关系要比罗恩灵通得多的德拉科回答，“如果我没记错的话，这姐妹二人应该是米里森的远房表姐，但两家从上一辈人开始就没有往来了。”

提到米里森·伯斯德，罗恩就不得不联想到二年级时那一串滑稽又无奈的事，只可惜失踪案绝非是令人能够发笑的小事，他的嘴角仅微微抬起就又压了下去。“向魔法部寻求帮助？意思是这起失踪案又要轮到咱们来调查了？”

“按理说会这样，但失踪案太特殊了，傲罗司不一定会在这种案子上耗费人力。”德拉科无奈地耸耸肩，而罗恩也长叹一口气，深知自己搭档说得虽然直白但没错。巫师失踪背后的理由总是千奇百怪，并且通常无处可寻，有些人单纯想要换个地方生活，便一声不吭用门钥匙或者幻影移形彻底消失不见，而那些脑子一热跑去深山老林里和某些格外凶残的神奇生物找不痛快的人更是十有八九死无葬身之处。虽然对那些被留在身后的亲戚朋友感到惋惜，但罗恩大概当了这么些年傲罗已经看惯生死，对这样的事情颇为爱莫能助。

他摇了摇头，刚打算对德拉科说什么，两人的办公室门外突然响起急匆匆的脚步声，片刻后身穿傲罗袍胸佩司长标志的哈利推门而入，眉头紧锁表情严肃，而身为多年好友罗恩一眼看出对方绝对遇到了难事，立刻把脚从桌面上撤下来坐直身体。

“太好了，你们两个都在。”哈利虽是这么说，但表情并没有轻松多少。“昨天有人来部里汇报了一起失踪案件，你们有没有听过这事？”

“我们刚才从报纸上看到。”罗恩惊讶地瞪大眼睛，而身旁德拉科挥了挥手中报纸。从哈利更阴沉的脸色判断，他显然没预料到这事竟然已经上了报纸，从德拉科手中接过后仔细看了几眼，然后长叹口气。

“我倒不怪罪布里欧妮连一天都没忍住就把这事捅到了《预言家日报》。”他语气里的沉痛令罗恩感到一阵不妙，眼角余光里德拉科也深深皱眉。哈利看了看两人的反应，继续说下去：“她的担心的确有道理，因为她刚刚找到了阿扎莉亚的尸体。”

“什么？！”罗恩直接从座位上跳了起来，“这怎么可能——她是怎么……？”

“具体怎样我也不清楚，我刚刚收到了圣芒戈那边朝我发来的猫头鹰信件，通知我说布里欧妮今天一大早就带着阿扎莉亚的尸体去找他们，希望治疗师能救活她妹妹，但已经太迟了。”哈利说到这里又叹了口气，用手使劲掐了掐眼睛下面的鼻梁。“尸体现在就在圣芒戈，而他们希望傲罗司立刻派人去调查这件事。”

“所以你希望我们两个去？”罗恩问。

“当然。”哈利点点头，“如果不是还要担着司长的职务，我绝对会亲自去调查这件事。但我相信我手底下最好的傲罗搭档绝对能胜任这项工作。”

“用不着拍马屁，波特。”德拉科淡淡开口，“你的赞扬绝对是我干这份工作最不想面对的那部分。”

“你们的办案成功率的确是过去几年里最高的，这也算不上什么赞扬，这种案子必须交到你们手里我才安心。”哈利特别看了看德拉科，又转向罗恩，在面对好友时脸上终于显露出再也掩盖不住的烦躁不安：“但实话告诉你，罗恩，我总觉得这件案子会相当棘手。”

“比追捕穷途末路的食死徒还更棘手？”罗恩试图开玩笑缓解情绪，但哈利只是严肃地瞥他一眼，轻轻摇头。

“不是那种程度的棘手，但是……我宁愿面对一个慌不择路的食死徒，也不想面对一个刚刚失去妹妹并且还亲自把尸体带去圣芒戈的人。想想看吧，亲眼见到不久前还生龙活虎的亲人突然冰冷苍白的尸体会给人多大的打击。”

罗恩被他这句话震得向后不由自主退了半步，只觉得刚吃过早饭的胃抽搐着打了个结，那些被深深藏在最下面的记忆猛地蹿上来，让他痛得钻心。身旁德拉科的手立刻扶助他的胳膊，给予他无声的支持和抚慰，而哈利也瞬间意识到自己说的这番话对罗恩有怎样的作用，满是歉意地开口：“抱歉，罗恩，我之前没想着——或许我该换其他傲罗负责这个案子。”

“不。”罗恩垂在身边的手紧紧攥成拳头，咬牙看向哈利，“你也说了，我和德拉科是你手下最好的傲罗，所以这起案子交给我们名正言顺。拜托了，哈利，虽然——虽然我们不能让人起死回生，但至少让我去查清阿扎莉亚究竟为何而死。”

“好。”哈利点点头，抬手扶住罗恩的肩膀，用力捏了一下。“我相信你们一定能做得到。”

***

“尸体被我们安排在一楼的一间空病房了。”在圣芒戈大厅等待他们的治疗师低声介绍，语气里满是不安与畏惧，大概从来没遇到过这种情况，“至于死者的姐姐，因为她的情绪太过激动，我们不得不让她服下镇定药水短暂酣睡，同时把她安排在隔壁房间了。”

“多谢。”德拉科对治疗师点点头，“你们对尸体都进行了什么检查？”

“我们首先确认了对方的确已经没有心跳和呼吸，给她灌了几种可以确定生命迹象是否存在的药水，又用了几个咒语，但很可惜最终不得不确定她的确已经死亡，并且有一段时间了。”

“具体有多久？”罗恩问到，“以及死因是什么？”

“具体多少我也说不好，因为我们之前从来没进行过这种检测。”治疗师回答，“但至少有一天的时间了。至于死因……目前可以确定的是死因并非不可饶恕咒，要我说的话大概是失血过多？但具体如何我们也并没有检测。”

介绍到这里三人正好来到停放尸体的病房，治疗师看上去并不想再和尸体共处一室，随便找了个借口便匆匆离开，罗恩和德拉科也没有阻止他。两人在进门前交换了个会意的眼神，各自深吸一口气做好准备，但在推开门后还是吃了一惊。

身为傲罗两人早已见识经历过各种各样的凶险事件，在追捕食死徒残党那段时间甚至动不动就与死亡擦肩而过，但那些经历依旧无法让他们对躺在房间中央病床上的那具尸体无动于衷：那是个一头金发的年轻姑娘，单从脸部轮廓看相当秀气姣美，但皮肤泛出的专属于死亡的铁灰色以及面部深深浅浅的红色斑块却全然破坏了那种自然的美，看起来怪异可怖；但最让人难以直视的则是她脖子右侧那道极深的伤口，皮肤溃烂外翻，显露出下方层层叠叠的组织与血管，此刻因尸体逐渐腐烂而愈发狰狞。

罗恩能听到身旁的德拉科倒吸一口冷气，而他自己也只觉得浑身汗毛倒竖，因为眼前这幕实在令人太过难以接受——虽然死亡对死者来说只有一瞬间，但巫师的死亡向来平静且无知无觉，一道不会在身体留下任何痕迹的绿光是最常见的原因。罗恩本以为自己在巫师战争中已经见识过足够多的死亡与尸体，但眼前这具狰狞得几乎面目全非的尸体还是完全超乎了他的认知。

“罗恩。”德拉科暗含不安的声音在他耳边响起，听起来仍旧在努力维持冷静，“我们得仔细检查这具尸体。”

“别叫她尸体。”罗恩几乎机械地回答，眼睛仍然落在脖子上的那道伤口，仿佛忘记了怎样移开目光，“她有名字。她叫阿扎莉亚。”

“我知道她叫什么。”德拉科伸手紧紧钳住罗恩的胳膊，用力掐了一把那里的皮肉，罗恩疼得猛然甩开他，但也终于把注意力转了回来，看向对方无比严肃的灰色眼睛，“而且你也该知道我不是那么冷心冷情的人，罗恩，但问题在于我们不是她的亲人爱人，而是要调查她死因的傲罗，所以个人情绪只会成为绊脚石。”

“可是——”

“没什么可是。”德拉科厉声打断罗恩的吱唔辩解，但随即抬手轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，努力扯出一抹安慰的笑：“等我们查出凶手是谁后再一起为阿扎莉亚悼念，好吗？”

罗恩深吸一口气，看入那双冷静的灰色眼睛，感觉自己在这如冰水般的凝视下慢慢冷静下来了。这不是德拉科头一次像这样稳定他的情绪，之前一起工作的时候他也总是充当罗恩脑子发热时的那一股清泉如注，但这恰恰是他们能够成为最优搭档的秘诀——哈利曾开玩笑说他们两个只有在一起才是个完整的人，因为“一个只长了脑子，另一个没长脑子”，不过这不仅仅是玩笑话：罗恩感性直率的性格让他在办案时更愿意跟着自己的直觉走，可也时常过于冲动而陷入麻烦，德拉科则更擅长理性逻辑地思考，不过也很容易钻牛角尖而畏缩不前；两人若是分开各自都容易走极端，但合作就能很好地互补，共同扬长避短。

“好。”他轻轻点头，用手肘撞了撞德拉科的胳膊，对自己的搭档同样尽力扯出笑容，“那么现在就立刻开始吧。”

***

“死者姓名为阿扎莉亚·维克辛，女性，二十三岁，身高约五英尺三英寸，金发。曾在霍格沃茨就读？”罗恩停下描述，看了德拉科一眼，对方点点头，叹了口气：

“斯莱特林学院。我对她有一丁点印象，但没想到会在这种情况下再次……”

罗恩也叹着气摇了摇头，把注意力重新放回面前这具尸体上。在他的脑袋旁边悬浮着一支自动记录的羽毛笔，能够把他和德拉科描述的所有信息全部写下来——这还是哈利在担任傲罗司司长后广泛推行的辅助探案方式，据说在麻瓜警探那里很流行，但会自动记录的羽毛笔则是从丽塔·斯基特那个讨人嫌的女人那里学来的。“尸体被发现时身着白色毛线针织外套、浅蓝色牛仔裤与短筒系带皮靴，没有佩戴首饰珠宝。”

“衣服款式和布料都更接近于麻瓜服饰。”德拉科补充道，“此外尸体身上并没有发现魔法物品或者魔杖。”

“但维克辛家同样是纯血巫师家庭？所以我们可以假设她专门打扮成这个样子？”

“很可能如此，”德拉科表示同意，“但具体我们需要之后询问死者的姐姐，现在还是先检查尸体吧。”

虽然已经打定决心一定要把这起命案查到底，但提到验尸两个人都有点迟疑。脖子上那道过于狰狞的伤口显然是致命伤，但若是罗恩读过的那些麻瓜警探小说有任何真实的地方，那就是验尸的时候绝对不应该放弃死者身上任何一处细微末节，可那同样意味着——

两人交换眼色，看到对方脸上如出一辙的无奈与不忍，但对视片刻后还是德拉科率先举起魔杖。“请原谅。”他对着尸体喃喃低语一句，念出咒语缓缓解开死者身上那件针织外套叠放在一边，紧接着又脱下里面那件浅粉色衬衣，直到死者那件玫瑰红色的胸罩显露出来才停手。罗恩下意识礼貌地移开眼睛，但又不得不强迫自己转回视线，在死者的上半身躯干寻找是否有其他伤口。

“除了脖子上这一处伤之外我没找到其他显眼的伤口，你呢？”片刻后他开口询问搭档意见如何，但德拉科却沉吟片刻才回答他，而且内容有些答非所问：“你不觉得死者的内衣颜色有点过于鲜艳了吗？”

“哈？”罗恩用手肘轻轻撞了他一下，“我问你伤口，你都乱七八糟看什么呢？”

“我在你心里就这么不堪吗？”德拉科瞪他一眼，“我只觉得这件胸罩的颜色太突兀了一些。你看看她身上其余衣物都是什么颜色：白色外套，浅粉色衬衣，浅蓝色牛仔裤，突然搭配这么一件颜色鲜艳的内衣有点奇怪，不是吗？”

听他这么一解释，罗恩也终于认认真真打量了那件胸罩一眼，并且在脑海中某段记忆被点亮后忍不住尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。德拉科也算和他搭档这么多年，早就对他的各种小动作一清二楚，立刻用手肘撞了回来：“想到什么了？从实招来。”

“呃，其实吧，你可能不知道，但这种款式的内衣大概可以被归为麻瓜女性的性感内衣……？”他对上德拉科似笑非笑的表情赶紧补充一句：“赫敏告诉我的！”

“我看你是在床上太不解风情，把她气的不得不告诉你吧？”德拉科干巴巴地嘲讽，“但按照我对女性用品的理解——无论女巫还是麻瓜——外表有多好看，用起来就有多不舒服。如果是这种情况，那说明死者是特意选择了这种内衣，进一步推断，她打扮成这个样子很可能是想要寻求一段艳遇。”

“这个我们也还是等之后问清楚再下定论。”罗恩赶忙转移话题，“但你也没找到她上半身有其他伤口，对吧？”

“至少正面没有，背面等一会再检查。”德拉科说完再次挥动魔杖，隔着段距离慢慢脱下死者的牛仔裤并顺势把两只靴子也直接从脚上扯了下来——在此过程中死者的内裤被证实和内衣是同样颜色与款式。直到此刻两人终于在死者身上发现了足够显眼的痕迹：她的脚腕踝骨附近有一圈非常清晰的淤痕，像是曾经被什么东西紧紧捆住过，此刻已经呈现为紫红色。

两人再次对视一眼，可这次眼神里却多了些许质疑与不安。脖子上的那道伤口还可以用意外事件或者谋财害命来解释，但脚踝上的捆绑伤痕却说明阿扎莉亚的死亡绝非寻常，她至少经受过一段时间不定的被控制甚至绑架。

“我刚刚还在想她是否在死前遭受其它暴力虐待，比如性侵，但看到脚踝上这圈痕迹我就不那么确定了。”德拉科凑近死者的脚踝仔细检查那圈捆绑伤痕，“的确是两只脚一起绑的，内侧踝骨上并没有痕迹。”

“可哪怕不是为了性侵，死者她是个女巫啊！”罗恩不解地皱起眉头，“就算没有把魔杖带在身边，她也绝不可能随随便便就被麻瓜制服，甚至遭受绑架。再说了，为什么她的手腕和其他地方没有类似伤痕？”

德拉科咬住嘴唇摇了摇头，挥动魔杖让尸体小心翼翼地在床上翻了个面，全程用魔法将她的脑袋维持在水平线上，但背面情况却和他们在正面看到的一模一样：除却脚腕一圈淤痕外没有任何皮外伤。

“你觉得我们还需要——呃还需要检查一下内衣下面是否有伤口吗？”罗恩支吾了一下，而德拉科看向他的眼神也有点犹豫。

“我知道我说过我们应该好好检查尸体上的全部细节，但我总觉得这是……这是在亵渎死者。”

“或许我们可以让死者的姐姐代劳？如果她的情绪足够平静的话。”

“这大概是目前最好的办法了。”德拉科长叹口气，“但在她进来之前，我们最好先把她妹妹的衣服原样回归。”

上衣和牛仔裤很容易就穿了回去，但因为尸体太过僵硬，那双短靴无论如何都没法像脱下来的时候那样轻而易举套回去了。德拉科又叹了口气，挥了挥魔杖解开鞋带，但他的动作在解第二只靴子的鞋带时突然固定在空中，罗恩能看到他微微张开嘴巴，脸上因苦苦思索而皱成一团。

“你想到什么了？”

“嘘！”德拉科没好气嘘了他一声，但罗恩对他在苦思冥想时尤其不耐烦的坏脾气早就习以为常，抱起胳膊在旁边等他脑子上线。好在德拉科这次并没有花太长时间，下意识用魔杖指挥靴子的鞋带来来回回解开又系好了好几次后猛地朝罗恩转过头来。

“死者身上的味道也很不对劲。”

“你什么时候对女性的味道这么敏感了？到底是谁和女性谈过恋爱，谁又是彻头彻尾的基佬啊？”罗恩调侃他一句才转回正经事，“好吧，告诉我哪里不对劲？”

“我刚才凑过去观察她脚踝伤痕的时候嗅到的味道和她衣服上的味道不是同一种。”

“也没人规定身体和衣服一定要是同一种味道啊？再说了，我能闻到的只有——恕我直言，尸体腐烂的味道。”

“那是最明显的味道。”德拉科丢给他一个鄙夷的眼神，“但死者身上有股特殊的——我不知道该怎么形容，熟悉的味道？”

虽然非常不想把鼻尖贴近一具正在缓缓腐烂的尸体，但罗恩身为尽职尽责的傲罗还是俯下身贴紧死者，先闻了闻据说女性最习惯涂香水的衬衣手腕袖口——依旧感谢赫敏在他们恋爱那段时间的不懈灌输——确认那是种所剩无几但仍然能勉强辨认出的甜蜜花香，紧接着向上来到暴露在外没受伤的那侧脖颈与面部。在习惯了尸体腐烂的味道后他的确体会到了德拉科说的熟悉的味道是怎么回事，而那种味道越靠近死者的面部就越浓烈，贴近头皮那块头发里的气味格外明显。

“你说的没错，我也觉得这股味道的确挺熟悉的。”罗恩皱起眉头在死者的头顶闻了闻，用手心不在焉地挠了挠下巴，“就好像——我每天洗脸的时候都能闻见的味道。”

“我知道了！”身后德拉科一声惊呼吓得罗恩差点没把整张脸都埋进死者的头发里，转身看过去时对方整张脸都仿佛被那副得意洋洋的神情点亮了，也只有在这种时候罗恩才会突然记起德拉科在十多年前尾巴翘到天上那股神奇劲儿。“她身上这股味道太清爽凛冽了，很少有女性会选择这种味道的香皂或者沐浴药水，但对男性来说却很常见。”

“你这么一说，我倒真觉得这个味道的确挺像我的洗脸香皂。”罗恩说完就撇了撇嘴，“呃，无论如何我必须要换个牌子的香皂用了。我可不想以后每天早上洗脸的时候都想到自己在一具尸体上也闻过这种味儿。”

“我才不管你怎么摧残你的脸，但你不觉得这更奇怪了吗？”德拉科瞪他一眼，“为什么死者会在试图收获艳遇的晚上用一款偏向男性的洗浴用品？这种味道和她身上那套所谓性感内衣简直是背道而驰的两种效果。”

“那只能说明她并非出于自己的意愿使用了这种洗浴产品。”罗恩皱起眉头，“你觉得这会是凶手干的吗？强迫她清洗干净自己？”

“我不觉得凶手能够强迫她主动清洁，毕竟如果她还有足够的意识或者行动能力，一名女巫绝对不会坐以待毙。目前这些证据只能说明谋杀案或许是有预谋的案件，并且发生在一个拥有水流与清洁用具的场所。”

“你的意识是，这起谋杀案只可能发生在全英国所有私人住宅、公共浴室、洗手间、甚至魁地奇训练场地的淋浴间？”

“如果你再多说一句废话，下次死在魁地奇训练场淋浴间的人就是你。”德拉科翻了个白眼，“不过，既然你提到这个了，下次和体育司的对抗赛定在什么时候？”

“下周末。”战后魔法部内各个部门的关系逐渐融洽，自从哈利当上傲罗司司长后他们更是和体育司各组建了一支魁地奇球队，闲下来偶尔就会比试一次。傲罗司即便有哈利这种天才型选手以及德拉科和罗恩这种同样经过霍格沃茨学院杯淬炼的人选，但体育司上场的几乎全都是联盟杯和国家队的退役选手，最开始几场比赛直接把傲罗司打蒙了，虽然罗恩不得不承认亲眼看到金妮毫不留情把哈利从扫把上撞下来真的特别滑稽。罗恩自然还担任守门员，德拉科则放弃学生时代和哈利长久做对时心心念念的找球手，把他训练出来的速度与眼力用在了担任追球手得分上。没人想到马尔福、韦斯莱和波特终有一天竟会身处同一支球队——他们暂时还没胆量请麦格教授前来观战——但事实证明只要放开那点针锋相对，他们配合得非常默契。

“好吧，看来咱们必须赶紧把这个案子解决了，至少这周末能抽时间训练一次才行。我都给你说过多少遍了，有球过来的时候你不能等到最后一刻再扑球，必须提前——”

“好了。”罗恩举起双手示意投降，“对我担任守门员的球技批判还是留到这周末吧。现在咱们是不是该去找死者的姐姐问些东西了？”

***

布里欧妮·维克辛乍看上去和她的妹妹截然不同：身高足有六英尺，齐耳棕发，面部线条略显冷硬，但哭得红肿的双眼足以透出她对妹妹的感情有多深厚，以及此刻究竟有多悲痛欲绝。罗恩与德拉科走进隔壁病房时她身上平静药剂的效果似乎才未完全散去，虽然时而控制不住抽泣流泪，但在问话过程中一直保持着冷静。

“罗恩·韦斯莱，真没想到会是你来负责我妹妹的案子。”她哑着嗓子朝他们点头致意，“我在霍格沃茨就一次又一次听过你的名字，甚至还去给你的魁地奇比赛加过油。如果可以我真希望我们能换个场合见面。”

“我也一样。”罗恩严肃地点点头，“所以你在霍格沃茨也是格兰芬多学院的？”

“是。我比你还有哈利·波特小三级，所以你们对我应该没什么印象。”

“抱歉，你入学后那几年霍格沃茨实在发生了太多事，我得说我除了本年级的学生外对其他人的确都没什么印象。”

“我很理解。”布里欧妮伤感一笑，“伏地魔的回归比什么都重要，但我本以为战争过后不会再有这种——这种残忍可怖的事情发生。”

“节哀顺变，维克辛小姐。”德拉科接过话题。从布里欧妮的表情判断，她也很清楚罗恩搭档的身份，但在此刻没多说什么。“我们有几个问题想问你。首先，我知道你已经对魔法部详细讲述过了，但还请你再对我们重复一遍，为什么你会在阿扎莉亚失踪一天后就立刻断定她出了什么事？”

提到这个布里欧妮的眼中立刻泛出泪水，但她咬着牙点了点头，思索片刻后对两人开口：“虽然没有直接参与战争，但亲眼目的霍格沃茨被食死徒袭击还是改变了我们原本对未来的各种畅想，尤其对出身斯莱特林的阿扎莉亚打击颇大。她放弃了原本当傲罗的梦想，选择了更安稳的职业——当一名裁缝，而我也和妹妹从霍格沃茨毕业后一直住在一起。我们姐妹二人关系从小就很亲密，现在又日夜相处，所以我对她的生活作息以及行程安排都非常了解。她绝对不可能不提前告诉我也不让猫头鹰带个口信就突然消失。”

“你们的父母呢？他们是否对阿扎莉亚的消失知情？”

“他们现在长期居住在法国，目前我还没告诉他们。”布里欧妮垂下眼睛，用手背擦了擦眼泪，“我希望至少能知道莉亚死亡的真相再通知他们这件事。”

“那么你是否知道阿扎莉亚在失踪当天都去了哪里？我记得我在报纸上看到过说她五点钟从脱凡成衣店下班后才突然消失？”

“没错。”布里欧妮点点头，“那天是周五，所以她按理说五点钟就该下班了，而我的工作要六点才下班，因此我本以为她会在家里边做晚饭边等我回来。但最近这段时间她特别喜欢去一家酒吧消遣，所以我最开始没见到她也没当一回事，但一直等到晚上十一点她还没回来，我就开始着急了。”

“酒吧？”罗恩和德拉科对视一眼。问到这里他们在死者身上发现的线索终于开始慢慢合拍。“你知道是什么样的酒吧，以及酒吧位于哪里吗？”

“具体什么样子我并不知道，但莉亚告诉我说这家酒吧位于麻瓜伦敦，而且很大一部分顾客都是对巫师界一无所知的麻瓜，而去那里的巫师也必须要装扮成麻瓜的样子，并且不允许当众使用魔法。事实上，她还为此购置了好几身麻瓜衣物，而我找到她的时候她就——她就穿着——”

“我们已经查看过阿扎莉亚的尸体了，维克辛小姐。”德拉科温言接上对方泣不成声的话，“她身上的衣着的确是麻瓜的款式，但我们并没有在她身上找到魔杖。”

“她把魔杖留在家里了。”布里欧妮抽噎着回答，“她——她在学校里就是个特别聪明的学生，在魔咒学上尤其有天赋，N.E.W.T.甚至拿到了优秀，所以对她来说无杖魔法其实很容易，像是幻影移形之类的根本不需要魔杖。我……我其实劝过她至少把魔杖带在身上以防不时之需，但她还是……”

“我们真的很抱歉，布里欧妮。”罗恩等她这波抽泣渐渐平息后才再次轻声开口，“但你是否能再告诉我们一些有关这家酒吧的事？无论什么都很可能帮助我们找到真凶。”

“我记得莉亚应该说过这家酒吧是她在成衣店一个同事头一次带她去的，她去过之后就喜欢上了，因为她一直对麻瓜文化很感兴趣。”布里欧妮的嘴唇抽搐了几下，抬头瞥了德拉科一眼。“虽然她是个斯莱特林，但她不是那种认为纯血巫师高于一切的血统论主义者，斯内普当校长那一年里课堂上对麻瓜的污蔑贬低反而让她对麻瓜更好奇了，所以她在战后经常会和麻瓜出身的同事或者朋友去麻瓜伦敦逛逛街，涨涨见识。至于那个酒吧是她从两个月前开始的最新爱好，但也仅限于每周五下班后去喝几杯，所以我真的没想到她能在那里出什么事。”

以布里欧妮对妹妹的了解程度，过后一看到那套玫瑰红色的性感内衣就会立刻明白过来阿扎莉亚去那个酒吧究竟抱着什么目的。罗恩咽下一声叹息，继续提问：“那你知不知道这个酒吧叫什么名字，或者位于麻瓜伦敦具体什么位置？”

“这个我还真不清楚，但是——”布里欧妮仔细思考了一下，突然拍了拍额头。“莉亚曾经带回过酒吧的一个纪念品，是个用里面的木棍从侧面划一下就能点着火的小盒子，我记得上面印着酒吧的招牌图案和地址。她对这些麻瓜的小物件宝贝得不得了，所以现在应该还能找得到。”

“那就拜托了。”

布里欧妮点点头，默念一声咒语幻影移形消失在空气里。被留在房间里的两个人对视一眼，但沉痛的心情让他们也找不出任何得以闲聊度日的话题。好在布里欧妮只花了两分钟就重新幻影显形回原来的位置，急匆匆把手心里一个深色的小盒子递给罗恩。

“就是这个。”

罗恩对她说了声谢谢，然后举到眼前方便德拉科一同观察。他手里是个正方形的小盒子，上下两面颜色为墨绿色，两侧则有点扎手的触感，盒子正上方那面用略微凸起的银色反光颜料印出一只张开三张血盆大口的刻耳柏洛斯——也就是地狱三头犬，翻到后面能看到一行小字，是一个罗恩从来没听说过的伦敦街区地址。

“刻耳柏洛斯——你听说过这家酒吧吗？”他转头看向德拉科

“我甚至没听说过允许麻瓜与巫师共存的酒吧。”对方则摇摇头，“看来我们很有必要立刻去这里一趟。但在这之前，维克辛小姐，我们还有几个问题想问你。”

“无论什么都可以。”

“请问你究竟怎样找到你妹妹的尸体，又是在哪里找到的？”

虽然深知这是不得不问的东西，但看着一下子从布里欧妮眼睛里涌出来的泪水，罗恩还是感觉沉痛不已。他狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，而德拉科不动声色拍了拍他的后背，两人一起安静等待对方主动开口。过了足足半分钟后布里欧妮才猛地擦了擦面颊上的眼泪，边吸鼻子边回答他们：

“我——我和莉亚不同，虽然魔咒学得不是那么好，但对占卜有一点天赋，曾经正确预言过一些小事情。等莉亚失踪后我虽然把这件事报告给了魔法部，但也不想坐在家里干等，于是就试着进行了一次占卜。占卜的结果把我指向了一个只有麻瓜伦敦才符合的地方，我虽然想不通莉亚怎么会出现在那种地方，但还是决定去找找看，但没想到——没想到——”

“维克辛小姐，我们很抱歉。”

“不，你们不明白！”说到这里布里欧妮的语气一下子变得无比激动，表情也随着语气一同狰狞，“我最终找到莉亚的那个街区是我这辈子见过的最肮脏破烂的地方，四处都是无家可归的流浪汉，而我的妹妹——我们全家人从小宠到大的妹妹——躺在一个满是垃圾袋的死胡同里！满是垃圾——蟑螂——老鼠！而我的妹妹竟然就那么——就——”

注视着眼前歇斯底里的年轻女性，两个人交换了个会意的眼神，罗恩留下来耐心倾听她的声嘶力竭，而德拉科则轻手轻脚朝病房外走去，准备把治疗师请回来再给布里欧妮一剂平静药水。在走廊尽头他略微停住脚步，长呼一口气的同时忍不住皱起眉头。虽然目前为止线索收集还算顺利，下一步的侦测方向也很清晰，但正如波特之前所说，这起案子感觉起来的确很棘手，德拉科真的预想不到接下来还有多少令人匪夷所思或者心情沉痛的线索与故事正在等着他和罗恩。


	2. Chapter 2

从圣芒戈离开后两人先回了一趟魔法部。虽然像他们这样的高级傲罗有独立探案权，并不需要时时刻刻向司里汇报，但若案件一旦涉及麻瓜则需要小心谨慎，和麻瓜打交道之前更是要提前在部里报备，以便出现意外后可以让魔法事故与灾害司的同事们及时赶到处理。他们两个当了这么多年傲罗早就对这套程序轻车熟路，也没去找每天都忙昏头的哈利多说废话，签好字就幻影移形回家换衣服去了。

经过赫敏身为前女友以及好友的多年熏陶，罗恩对麻瓜世界的认识终于不再只停留在表面，但着装打扮对他而言哪怕在巫师界也只是过得去就行的身外之物。因此每当他不得不换上麻瓜衣服同德拉科见面时，他总觉得自己在被对方用无言又振聋发聩的鄙夷审判批评。

“怎么了？”他忍不住在德拉科第三次欲言又止后沮丧地叫出声，瞥了一眼对方身上干练修身的深灰色双排扣三件套西装，“想说什么就赶紧开口。如果我们没找错地址，下个路口就是刻耳柏洛斯了。”

“没什么。”德拉科终于撇着嘴耸了耸肩，“我就是想说，假如我知道你穿成这个样子来麻瓜世界，我绝对会选另一套西装。”

“你本来就不该穿西装。”罗恩瞪他一眼，然后低头扫向自己身上简单普通的黑色皮夹克加牛仔裤，“我们要去的是一家酒吧，好吗？有谁会穿这么好的西装去酒吧？”

“我们是假装成麻瓜警探去酒吧查案，好不好？”德拉科不甘示弱瞪回来，“你见过哪个麻瓜警探穿牛仔裤的？”

“就算不穿牛仔裤，也绝对不会穿意大利还是法国定制的手工裁缝西装。”

“萨维尔街定制的，谢谢，虽然我猜你压根不知道那是什么地方。但无论如何，我只是想说，下次能不能同意好穿什么再过来？”虽说幻影移形回家换衣服不过是一眨眼的事情，但他们现在已经通过破釜酒吧来到了麻瓜的世界，轻易绝不能随便使用魔法，两人的魔杖也规规矩矩藏在衣服口袋的最深处。“至少让我们两个看上去像是会一起来酒吧的人，看起来没那么可疑。”

“我倒是觉得任何会在中午十二点之前去酒吧的人都非常可疑。”

两人一边斗嘴一边穿过和对角巷比起来空旷太多的麻瓜街道，没几分钟就抵达了目的地。刻耳柏洛斯酒吧所在的位置离破釜酒吧不算太远，不知是否为了照顾前来光临的巫师们能够少走点路，但整个店面却非常隐秘，只在主干道上留下一扇小小的窄门，上面挂了幅和布里欧妮给他们的小盒子上一模一样的三头犬招牌，连店名都没有打出来。

“看样子这是家口耳相传才知道的店。”罗恩从口袋里掏出小盒子，在指尖下意识把玩，“如果没有熟客带着，或者没拿到过这种所谓的纪念品，根本没人能直接找过来。”

“鉴于客源的特殊性，我觉得这这种设计很谨慎。”德拉科边打量窄门边评价道，“不然你想让店主怎样打广告：店内有巫师，会用木棍变魔法的那种？”

“但我好奇的是，究竟是什么人开了这样一家店？基本上就开在我们的眼皮子下面，但又没多少人知道这么个地方。”

“那我们进去一探究竟不比待在门口废话要强？”德拉科永远是一定要抢到最后一句话的脾气，说完也不等罗恩回嘴，当即抬手按了按门框旁边和墙体同样颜色、不仔细看就绝对会错过圆形按钮。几声尖锐轰鸣后两人在门外耐心等待片刻，罗恩直到德拉科撞了撞他的胳膊，才顺着对方的手指抬头看到门角处有一个深色圆筒状的东西正在俯瞰他们。

“如果我没搞错的话，那应该是麻瓜用来记录动态画面的东西，我记得叫——监控探头？”

“你的意思是说进出这扇门的人都会被这个东西拍下来？”罗恩借着身高优势，踮起脚尖仔细打量了一番这个不起眼的小玩意，而德拉科又按了几下门铃。一分多钟后门内终于有了动静，随着沉重的脚步声由远及近，罗恩及时把脚后跟收回来在德拉科身边站好，而下一秒钟窄门就被人非常谨慎地向后拉开一条缝，显露出来人的半张脸。

虽然绝大部分身体都被门板挡着，但开门的人显然是个中年女性，矮个，微胖，戴了一副玳瑁色宽边眼镜，原本迟疑警觉的表情在目光落到罗恩脸上时顿时转换成为了惊讶——至此她究竟是巫师还是麻瓜已经不言而喻，罗恩觉得自己还没出名到在麻瓜世界也家喻户晓。

“你们——傲罗怎么会找到这里来？”年轻女性隔了好一阵子才磕磕巴巴地开口了，“我们真的没做任何违法的事。”

“早上好，我是罗恩·韦斯莱，这位是我的搭档德拉科·马尔福。”罗恩还是先做了程序化的自我介绍，“既然你知道我们的身份，那我们最好进去再说其他的事，你觉得呢？”

“哦，当然，当然。”对方边拉开门请他们进入边报上自己的名字，“我叫格雷琴·杜普雷，是刻耳柏洛斯的老板之一——刻耳柏洛斯就是这家酒吧的名字，但你们既然能找过来应该也已经知道了吧？”

“的确。”罗恩点点头，不经带领便径自走下门后狭长的楼梯。因为缺少室外光源，楼梯间相当阴暗，但墙壁两旁有不少此刻并未点亮的灯柱，所以等酒吧正式营业后大概要亮堂很多。十几节楼梯后面前豁然开朗，虽然因为只开了一盏顶灯而依旧昏暗，但酒吧大厅的面积却远比破釜酒吧或者三把扫帚要宽敞很多，装潢风格也一改巫师酒吧传统的简约甚至破败，而是相当有——

“你这家酒吧倒是和麻瓜时下最流行的那种非常相像。”德拉科在身后替罗恩补充上贴切的形容，“那个词是什么来着？未来主义？”

“这些都是我丈夫设计的，我其实也不太懂。”格雷琴紧张地笑了笑，“他是个麻瓜艺术家。”

“所以你这家酒吧的确同时欢迎麻瓜以及巫师？”罗恩问，“我听说巫师可以随意进出这里。”

“呃，是的，但是我们这里有规定，巫师绝对不可以当众使用魔法或者魔法用具，也不能当众讨论巫师界的任何话题，哪怕在雅座没人看到也不行，一旦违反以后就再也不能进门。”格雷琴解释完咬了咬嘴唇，抬头看向罗恩。“但是，韦斯莱先生，你能否告诉我你们为什么会来刻耳柏洛斯吗？究竟是这家酒吧触犯了魔法部新颁布的法律，还是——”

“请安心，杜普雷夫人，我们来这里不是因为你的酒吧出了什么岔子，而是因为一起案件想要询问你一些事。”罗恩在对方的如释重负中把手伸进口袋里握住魔杖，但在掏出来前谨慎地问了一句：“请问我现在可以随意使用魔法吗？你们店里不会装了什么特别奇怪的魔法检测装置——比如从韦斯莱魔法把戏坊买的，我一用咒语就把我的手咬掉吧？”

“的确有，”对方有点不好意思地回答，“但现在并没有开启，毕竟我也需要使用魔法打扫卫生。装置会在开店前开启，而且也不会把人的手咬掉，而是会给吧台后面发出警报，提醒我们有人偷偷使用魔法而已。”

“那就好。”罗恩终于安心抽出自己的魔杖，让自动羽毛笔继续记录，然后给德拉科使了个眼色，对方从口袋里掏出离开医院前拜托再一次冷静下来的布里欧妮从家里取来的照片，递给格雷琴。“你对这个人有印象吗？”

格雷琴结过照片，仔细研究了一会对着镜头一次又一次露出灿烂笑容的阿扎莉亚，片刻后迟疑地点了点头：“看上去很眼熟，但我想不起她的名字，应该不是熟客。”

“据说她是从两个月前开始频繁光顾这里的，最后一次或许是上周五的晚上。”德拉科说，“她是金发，个子不算高，当晚身穿白色针织外套和浅蓝色牛仔裤，不知道你是否见过她？”

格雷琴听后又仔细看了看手里的照片，在思索时眼睛微微张大：“你这么一说我还真想起来周五晚上有这样一个顾客！她来的时候酒吧里人还不算太多，又在吧台略坐了一会，因此我还有点印象。”

罗恩连忙追问：“她是单独来的还是有同伴？”

“单独来的吧？”格雷琴思考片刻，“我记得她当时只点了一杯鸡尾酒。”

“那你有没有见到她同任何人交谈，或者和谁一起离开？”

“这个我真的没有看到。”格雷琴满脸歉意，“因为这个酒吧太特殊了，我们不能请麻瓜帮手，而巫师普遍要求很高的工资，所以打理酒吧的只有我和丈夫两个，尤其在客多的时候真的没法时时刻刻盯着人群里所有人。”

“我们在进门之前看到你在门上装了个监控探头。”德拉科言简意赅，“那么那个装置是否能录到进出的人群？”

格雷琴尴尬地看了他们一眼。“那个探头其实是假的。我丈夫专门装了一个模型在那里，说可以震慑一些想要闹事的麻瓜，但我反而不觉得录下进出的人是好事。毕竟来这里的人不少都是巫师，万一麻瓜警方找上门来真的没法解释。”

站在酒吧经营的角度，格雷琴的顾虑是没有错，但对于罗恩和德拉科来说这绝对大大增加了探案难度，阿扎莉亚的线索到这里可以说是彻底断了，要想接着查下去似乎剩挨个询问盘查酒吧常客这条路，可这样却过于不现实：傲罗的身份以及罗恩的知名度足以让那些不想惹事的巫师远远躲开，而大肆询问麻瓜有没有见过一个失踪的女孩指不定会惹出其他麻烦。

两人对视一眼，看到对方脸上清清楚楚的沮丧挫败。酒吧老板似乎也察觉到两人的情绪，小心翼翼地开口询问：“请问，你们能不能告诉我这个女孩究竟怎么了吗？当然我不是想打探傲罗的事，但她毕竟是我这里的顾客之一，既然你们亲自来调查……她不会出了什么事吧？”

“她失踪了。”罗恩犹豫了一下，并没有完全说出实情，没必要在查清真相前率先造成恐慌，“我们会来这里调查是因为据说这是她失踪前最后出现的地方。”

“失——失踪了？”格雷琴微胖圆润的脸颊顿失血色，镜片后面的双眼瞪得老大，双手在身前紧紧攥在一起，甚至连嘴唇都有点抖了。正常人看到和自己无关的人失踪的消息虽然也会感受到不同程度的惊慌或者愤怒，但绝对不会像她这般反应剧烈，搭档两人再次飞快地对视一眼，意识到这位酒吧老板一定知道什么隐情。

“对，失踪了。她的姐姐甚至在《预言家日报》上登出了求助新闻。”德拉科声音平稳地开口，直视格雷琴的双眼，语调温和得仿佛并非在询问，“所以杜普雷夫人，你还有什么能告诉我们，帮我们找到这个可怜的女孩子吗？”

“我——我不知道和她有关的任何事，”格雷琴的双手在身前攥得指关节都发白了，“但、但她……她或许不是最近几年我唯一听说过的失踪的女巫。之前也有人跑来问我有没有见过他们的亲人，说她们来过刻耳柏洛斯不久就失踪了，但我同样没能帮上什么忙……”

罗恩本以为格雷琴出于私人目的隐瞒了和阿扎莉亚相关的线索，但对方这番坦白却宛如晴天霹雳落在他的头上，侧眼看过去德拉科脸上的表情也是同样的震惊与难以置信。“你……你是说曾经也有其他人在来过这家酒吧后突然失踪？有多少人？都是什么时候的事？”

“除了今天之外应该还有两次吧？”格雷琴看起来也害怕极了，连声音都开始颤抖，“我想第一次应该是在酒吧开业一年后，第二次是去年冬天。”

“刻耳柏洛斯是什么时候开始营业的？”

“三年前，快三年半了。但是——但是在这之前我真的没想过这些人的失踪和这家酒吧有什么关系！我还以为他们只不过是走投无路才来随便问问！”

“你先不要着急，我们也并没有认定这家酒吧和这些失踪案件有必然联系。”罗恩抬手示意对方冷静，而德拉科则在格雷琴深吸一口气点点头后继续追问：“但你能够提供给我们的每一点信息都至关重要。你还能想起那两个女巫的任何信息吗？”

“其中一个人给我看了张照片，”格雷琴回忆片刻后回答，“具体的我记不清了，但应该也是个比较年轻的女巫；另一个说失踪的人是他的姐姐，而这个人看上去也二十多岁的样子。但是名字还有其他的我真的完全记不得了，真的很抱歉。”

“没关系，这些已经足够好了。”罗恩抬手从空中拿起一直在匆忙记录的羽毛笔与记事簿，匆匆翻看了一遍来到酒吧后掌握的各种线索，然后转向德拉科：“你还有什么要问的吗？”

“的确有。”德拉科沉吟片刻，“通常来这家酒吧消遣的都是什么样的人？——我是指怎样的年龄和性别群体，麻瓜与巫师之间有没有不同，所占比例是多少？”

“来这里的麻瓜居多，巫师应该只占不到三分之一。”格雷琴回答他，“性别应该没什么特别的，男性女性差不多，但年龄的话绝大多数都是年轻人，我从没见过有头发胡子花白的那种巫师来这里消遣。”

“来这里的巫师需要熟人介绍引领，那麻瓜是怎么找过来的？”

“麻瓜那边的宣传由我丈夫负责，我记得他在最当初印了些传单，在附近社区分发了一段时间，但后来客源稳定后就没再宣传过了。”

“所以可以说，这里的顾客基本上都是住在酒吧附近的年轻麻瓜，还有想来尝尝鲜体验一下麻瓜文化的年轻巫师？”

“没错。”格雷琴点了点头，但趁着羽毛笔把这点记录下来的时候急切地朝两人投来求助的目光：“虽然你们刚才说酒吧不一定和失踪案有关，但是我一想到——所以我需要做点什么吗？暂时停业几天，等你们查清楚案子再开门？”

德拉科摇了摇头。“不，我希望你就当什么事情都没发生过，继续按照原来的时间营业，如果可以的话最好不要显现出任何异样，也不要把这件事告诉任何人，包括你的丈夫。”这样要求她一方面是为了别让失踪谋杀案在查清之前就大面积扩散——尤其别落到类似丽塔·斯基特那种花边小报记者的手里，给他们二人以及傲罗司造成过大的压力；令一点则考虑到酒吧或许的确和谋杀案有关联，杀人凶手假如真的潜伏在酒吧内寻找下手对象，突然停业说不定会打草惊蛇。“你能做到吗，杜普雷夫人？”

酒吧老板皱起眉头盯着德拉科，又看了看罗恩，最后迟疑地点点头：“我会尽我所能。”

“那就太感谢了，杜普雷夫人。”罗恩也对她颔首致意，“如果你又想起任何相关的信息，或者在接下来这段时间注意到什么不同寻常的事情，请千万别犹豫，第一时间到魔法部找我们。”

***

他们在麻瓜伦敦进行调查的第二处地点则是阿扎莉亚尸体被发现的地方。根据布里欧妮给出的大致地址——她因为当时情绪过于崩溃而只记得一个大概的范围——阿扎莉亚的抛尸处和刻耳柏洛斯相距颇远，几乎跨越大半伦敦，为了避免搭乘麻瓜交通工具浪费时间，两人不得不从破釜酒吧回到对角巷后再直接幻影移形到位于伦敦塔附近的入口，从那边顺着布里欧妮的描述一路寻找。

这一带是伦敦有名的贫民区，街道和查令十字区域比起来破败萧条得几乎像是位于两座城市，两人在街上闲晃的身影非常扎眼，德拉科身上那套过于昂贵的西装更是和整个环境格格不入，不时遭来路上行人的频频眼色。来到谋杀抛尸现场的附近，两人也都收起之前的玩笑话，同时也希望能够早点收工，别惹上什么麻烦为好。

“在我看来，这附近的几条小巷都很像布里欧妮描述的那个死胡同。”他们在一处路口停下，德拉科转头环视一圈后开口评论。罗恩叹口气，点了点头。

“我同意。我感觉哪怕她本人亲自回到这里来，也不一定能找得到。”

“她形容得倒是非常贴切，这里真的可谓是我这辈子见过的最肮脏破败的地方之一，翻倒巷比这里可差太远了。”德拉科皱了皱鼻子。“但这里的确是非常好的抛尸场所。想想看吧，我们才走了几条街就已经看到了多少倒在垃圾堆里不省人事的醉汉或者流浪汉？一具尸体可以完美混入其中，在最初还没腐烂发臭的几天里不引起任何人的注意力。”

“所以你认为凶手故意选择这里抛尸？”罗恩抬头望向路边灯柱上那个眼熟的监控装置，“如果真的是这样，那这个人一定对整个街区的环境以及地理位置非常了解，并且对麻瓜的各种科技产物也很了解，甚至明白麻瓜警方运作流程。”

“但无论如何我们都没法像麻瓜警探那样通过这种东西破案，对吧？”德拉科用嘴角朝监控探头的方向撇了撇，“我不觉得魔法部会为了一起谋杀案任凭我们冲进麻瓜警局，然后用夺魂咒逼迫他们交出全部信息资料——退一万步讲，我们两个都不会用电脑，而我听说麻瓜世界已经基本上实现电脑办公了。”

“一起或许不会，但是三起，甚至更多……？”想起之前在刻耳柏洛斯得知除了阿扎莉亚之外还有其他女巫也在过去这段时间莫名失踪，两人不约而同沉重地叹了口气。“你觉得……这几起案子有关联吗？”片刻后罗恩轻声开口。

“不好说。”德拉科沉吟道，“首先我们还没有确定酒吧老板提到的那两名女巫是否真的直至今日仍久下落不明，还是已经被找到了；此外能够导致她们失踪的原因太多太多了——你也知道为什么魔法部之前很少调查巫师的失踪案件。”

“我知道，但我是说假如——假如那两名女巫也像阿扎莉亚这样……”罗恩深吸一口气，感觉自己说不下去了，而德拉科抬眼望向他，灰色眼睛里满是凝重肃穆。

“假如还有其他人也遭受这般对待，那么说明在过去几年里有一名连环杀人犯在持续狩猎和虐杀女巫。”

***

哈利对这起案件最新进展的重视程度正如罗恩预料中一模一样：最先是震惊和愤怒，接下来表示将会全力以赴支持两人查案，如果需要的话甚至会调用整个傲罗司的人手。

“暂时不需要这么夸张，波特。”德拉科挑了挑眉毛，“我们现在最要紧的是查清是否真的有其他女巫像阿扎莉亚·维克辛一样失踪并遭受杀害，所以如果魔法部有类似的案件卷宗能供我们查阅就再好不过。”

“除此之外，哈利，你大概率要做好接下来这段时间批准我们去麻瓜警方那边惹事的准备。”罗恩无奈地对好友耸耸肩，“阿扎莉亚这起案子发生在麻瓜伦敦，尸体也出现在麻瓜伦敦，所以假如真的有其他被害者，她们的尸体很可能同样被抛尸在麻瓜世界，而根据你带我看的那些麻瓜警探剧——”

“她们的尸体十有八九会出现在麻瓜警局，验尸，调查，但因为没人知道她们是谁所以在一段时间后被火化或者下葬。”哈利重重叹了口气，摘下眼镜后使劲揉了揉脸，“老天啊，罗恩，假如事实正如你们所描述的那样，我最不想面对的事情就是一群愤怒的巫师冲进魔法部朝我要他们亲人的尸体，最后得到的却是一份冰冷的麻瓜验尸报告和骨灰盒。”

罗恩听到哈利这句话忍不住打了个哆嗦，而在他身旁德拉科的脸也皱了起来，做了个相当难受的表情，因为火化这件事对于纯血巫师来说属于比被摄魂怪吸走灵魂还要难以接受的死亡方式。具体来源何处已经无从考据，大概由于中世纪麻瓜对巫师的迫害和火刑，但真正的纯血巫师绝对不会允许自己的身体在死亡后灰飞烟灭——就连亲手杀害父亲的小巴蒂·克劳奇都把他变成白骨后再埋葬，可见这方面习俗传统的根深蒂固。假如那些女巫的尸体真的被麻瓜警方焚烧火化，罗恩觉得还不如让她们的家人以为她们依旧失踪要更好些。

“那些还太早了，波特，现在的问题是，我们能得到允许通过某些手段从麻瓜警方那里获取相关信息吗？”德拉科提出最关键的疑问，而哈利重新戴好眼镜又抓了一把乱蓬蓬的头发后有点勉强地点了点头。

“事实上，我说不定还真能找到人帮你们。”

“人？”罗恩惊讶地看着黑发好友，“你是指麻瓜警方内部有我们的人，像当年金斯莱一样？”

“不是那种性质。”哈利摇了摇头，“具体的我还要先和部长商量一下，得到允许后再和那个人联系，但对方之前在一起特别难缠涉及麻瓜的案件上帮过我们，所以这次说不定也行得通。”

“那我们更应该赶紧找出其他潜在被害人了——而且在魔法部没有失踪人口统计的前提下。”德拉科撞了撞罗恩的胳膊，“有什么想法吗？”

“或许我们也可以像布里欧妮那样从报纸入手？”罗恩挠了挠下巴，“说不定那些失踪女巫的家人朋友也在类似《预言家日报》上登过寻人启事，我们可以先把和阿扎莉亚年龄外表比较类似的失踪人士挑选出来，然后再找她们的家人排查？”

“这个我倒是可以帮你们。”哈利开口插入两人谈话，“法律执行司保留了每份公共发行贩售的报纸、杂志还有期刊，你们需要从多久之前开始的？”

“三年半？”罗恩和德拉科交换了个眼神，对方赞许地点点头，“先从最近三年半开始好了。”

“我这就派人把它们都送去你们两个的办公室。”哈利的眼中透出略带同情的神色，罗恩一看便知道接下来等待自己与德拉科的绝对会像是山一样的工作量。“先生们，祝你们好运。”

***

“我为什么非要跑来当傲罗？”这是两个小时后德拉科从报纸堆里发出的绝望呐喊，“马尔福家有钱有势，而且只有我一个继承人，我舒舒服服在庄园里躺着喝下午茶有什么不好，为什么非要来当受苦受累的傲罗？”

“闭嘴。”罗恩有气无力地从另一堆杂志里冲他喊，然后把手里这本一无所获的杂志从头顶扔进旁边又已经高高摞起的那一堆里。而且这已经是他们用赫敏在霍格沃茨复习N.E.W.T.考试时发明的关键词检索咒筛选过后剩下的三分之一了，两人都低估了每年究竟有多少期刊杂志与报纸在巫师界发行，同时也小看了每年究竟有多少巫师突然翘家玩失踪。“你跑来当傲罗难道不就是为了打你爸的脸？证明你德拉科·马尔福做得到？”

“那我已经把我爸的脸打烂了，能不能现在立刻辞职？”一份报纸在悬浮咒下被哗啦一声扔到办公室的一角，紧随其后的则是一声漫长叹息，但德拉科还是把话题扯回正事上来：“你觉得我们有必要再添加几个关键词缩小一下范围吗？”

“我比较担心再缩小范围会让我们漏掉潜在被害人。”罗恩回答，在心底数了一下他们最开始设置的几个关键词：失踪、女巫、年轻——似乎对于在海量文本资料中搜寻特定人选的确相当模糊，而且他们也万万没想到有些七十岁的女巫也被称为“年轻貌美”，罗恩对此不得不表示年轻与否只能说是相对的，在邓布利多的眼里麦格教授大概永远是个小姑娘。

“我目前只找到一个比较有可能的人选，你呢？”

“两个——其中一篇是《女巫周刊》上有人发文悼念自己失踪一年不知去向的姐姐，而且这个人你估计也认识，在霍格沃茨只比我们小一级，是你们学院的，名叫雅丝明·卡拉鲁克。”

“雅丝明·卡拉鲁克？！”报纸堆里传来一声倒抽冷气，下一秒德拉科的脑袋从后面猛地探了出来：“我的确认识她，事实上几年前我母亲甚至考虑过让她成为我的妻子候选人之一，但父亲嫌弃她不属于神圣二十八家族，而且家里身为纯血统却对麻瓜过于友好，因此之后再没提过。”

“等等，按照你这么说，雅丝明和阿扎莉亚其实非常相像。”罗恩也从杂志堆里站起身，和德拉科隔着两道印刷物垒成的墙严肃对视，“都来自斯莱特林学院，家里都是纯血，而且都对麻瓜态度友好。”

“罗恩，我这边找到失踪女巫也是个斯莱特林，比我们大两级。”德拉科原本就苍白的脸此刻简直白得吓人，“所以……所以凶手其实有一套选择被害人的标准？来自斯莱特林的纯血统女巫？这是——这是针对我们的打击报复吗？”

“嘿，你先别瞎想。”要是两人肩并肩站着，罗恩肯定会伸出手去拍拍他的后背，“换做大战刚结束那段时间，对斯莱特林或者纯血巫师的报复迫害会比较常见，但是现在，过了这么多年之后？”

“但如果这个人的狩猎场所是刻耳柏洛斯，那就一点都不奇怪了。”德拉科依旧面色煞白，紧紧咬着嘴唇，“万一凶手真的是个在战时遭受不公平待遇的麻瓜出身的巫师，心底一直怀着对像我们这种人的仇恨，那么这家新开的酒吧以及几个对麻瓜文化无比憧憬的小女巫绝对会是最好的下手对象。”

“你认为对方假扮成麻瓜以便吸引受害人的注意力和兴趣？”

“不然怎样解释一连几名女巫都中招？我不觉得麻瓜有能够制服女巫的能力，况且从杀人动机上来看想要报复的巫师比什么都不知道的麻瓜要合理多了。”

“但为什么专挑这些年轻女巫？”罗恩不解地摇了摇头，“无论阿扎莉亚还是雅丝明，她们在第二次巫师战争的时候还是年龄未到的孩子，根本没有参与过战争，与其找她们打击报复，不如——”

“不如来找我这种人，你想说的是这个吗？”德拉科冷哼了一声，投向罗恩的目光锐利如刀割——仅有在提到过去那段黑暗岁月时德拉科才会突然满身防备，一扫两人之间慢慢建立起的和谐友善。罗恩知道德拉科本质上并不是坏人，虽然被迫加入过食死徒但从没做过太过分的坏事，但同时他也清楚自己的搭档心里一直有一道迟迟无法跨过去的坎，选择历经种种艰辛折磨成为傲罗不仅为了证明他和他父亲是全然不同的人，更是为了赎年少时期犯下的罪过。

于是当罗恩开口回答时，他不由自主对着德拉科的满脸戒备露出温和无奈的笑：“你明明知道我想说的不是这个——从好几年前你在我心里就不只是个讨人嫌的小食死徒了。”

德拉科冷冰冰的灰眼睛凝视着他看了好一会，然后翻了个有气无力的白眼。“梅林啊，你就非得在食死徒前面加个’小’字吗？哪怕安慰我的话你也忍不住贬低我一下？”

“这不是贬低，而是就事论事。和你那个疯子姨妈以及芬里尔·格雷伯克之流比起来，你简直小得不能更小。况且我刚才那段话的重点在于，这个凶手为什么会把满心怒火撒在一群无辜的女巫身上？打个比方，要是我想对伏地魔手下那群食死徒打击报复，我肯定会申请成为阿兹卡班的狱卒，实打实亲手折磨他们。”

“这种问题估计也只有像我姨妈那样的疯子能够解答你。”德拉科的语气还是带着点苦涩，“但我猜纯血巫师也好，麻瓜出身的巫师也罢，无论什么群体里都有精神癫狂、嗜杀成性的人吧。”

“但如果这个人的目标真的是斯莱特林出身的纯血统巫师，那我们可就有个大问题了。”罗恩严肃回答，“万一这些失踪谋杀案的真相日后曝光，这个人的举动很可能会引起那些纯血家族的抗议不满，让战后好不容易安顿下来的巫师界再起动荡；再加上——”他担忧地看向咬住嘴唇不知在想什么的德拉科，轻轻叹了口气：“德拉科，或许你不该继续参与这起案子的调查。”

对面那人的头猛地扬了起来，脸上呼之欲出的惊诧让他的表情都有点扭曲了。“韦斯莱，你在说什么屁话？”

“我在为你着想。”罗恩抱起胳膊看向自己的搭档，“虽然你不是个女巫，但比起她们你其实更符合这名凶手的作案类型。万一——”

“所以你他妈觉得我辛辛苦苦当了这么多年傲罗，连个脑子不正常一心想报复的巫师都敌不过？”德拉科眉头紧锁，语气也愈发冰冷，“还是说你对我就这么不信任，觉得我作为你的搭档会给你拖后腿？”

“你能不能别再故意扭曲解读我的话了？”罗恩沮丧地呼出一口气，在身前抬起双手，“而且咱们两个搭档这么久，说是一起经历生死也不为过，我什么时候不信任你了？”

“那你为什么要说这种屁话？”

“因为我关心你，行了吧？”罗恩一句从嗓子眼里吼出来的回答成功让德拉科闭上嘴，不过那双灰眼睛还是一眨不眨落在罗恩脸上，里面写满了不相信。要不是怕撞倒自己周身这圈杂志，罗恩真想冲过去狠狠晃一晃他的肩膀。“咱们还是稍微休息一会吧。”片刻后他抬手揉了揉脸，决定放弃这场无用的争论，“让我请你去休息区喝杯茶，缓缓脑子，顺便吃个午饭，之后再回来继续找人，行吗？”

德拉科微微扬起下巴，一脸坚定如铁。“除非你答应绝对不会逼我退出这起案子。”

“梅林啊。”罗恩低声嘀咕一句，抓过魔杖施了个飞快的幻影移形，从杂志堆跳到办公室门旁，“行，特别行，你说什么都行，只要别再曲解我的意思。”

“你以为我乐意？”几秒后德拉科也幻影显形到罗恩身旁，抬头瞪了他一眼，嘴角紧紧抿出一个依旧不高兴的弧度——罗恩非常清楚这个弧度至少需要两杯红茶和一块非常贵的巧克力坩埚蛋糕才能平息。“总而言之，罗恩，只要我们还是搭档，无论如何你都别想甩开我。”


	3. Chapter 3

一顿由罗恩买单的简便午饭后德拉科的情绪终于由阴转晴，两人吃过饭继续投身筛查苦海，只可惜好情绪从那之后随着其余几符合被害人描述的失踪案逐渐浮出水面而一路走低。一直到太阳落山，夜幕低垂，两人才整理完毕过去三年半所有发行刊物里的相关报道文章，对比了魔法部内部人口统计，又千方百计尽可能通过飞路网联系到这些人选的亲人朋友了解具体情况，最终看着眼前足足六份潜在受害人的资料信息不约而同面色凝重。

“符合描述的失踪人员全部为女性，”罗恩对着羽毛笔沉痛开口记录：“年龄均在二十至三十岁之间，其中四名斯莱特林，一名拉文克劳，一名赫奇帕奇，三人来自纯血巫师家族，其余三人同样从小在巫师界长大，对麻瓜世界不甚了解。”

“此外她们失踪的时间和地点信息也同样令人震惊。”德拉科补充道，“六名潜在被害人中有四人的家属指出她们曾在失踪前提到或者频繁光临名为刻耳柏洛斯的酒吧。最初一名潜在被害人失踪于三年前，第二名在八个月之后，第三名在半年之后，其余三人失踪时间的间隔依次逐渐缩短，最后一名潜在受害人与本起谋杀案的被害人阿扎莉亚·维克辛之间只隔了两个月。”

“由此可以得出，凶手很有可能选择刻耳柏洛斯作为狩猎场所，挑选他认为合适的谋杀对象——纯血统且对麻瓜世界很感兴趣；逐渐缩短的作案频率则说明此人要么搭讪引诱被害人的技巧足够熟练，不再需要大量时间进行准备，要么因为某些原因不得不加快频率，铤而走险。”

罗恩总结到这里停顿片刻，抬眼看向德拉科，想看看对方还有什么见解，但他的搭档却只狠狠揪了一把自己的头发，脸上显露出愤怒又沮丧的神情。“但是，罗恩，我真的不明白，为什么这么多女巫在这么短时间里接二连三地失踪——足足六个人！我们却从来没有发现过？！魔法部对此不知情，傲罗司对此也不知情，没人知道她们去了哪里，而其他人却仿佛什么都没发生过一样继续过自己的小日子，就好像伏地魔倒台后整个巫师界就天下太平——这叫什么事？”

“德拉科。”罗恩长叹一口气，抬手拍了拍自己搭档的后背，“我知道你很生气，但这件事是多方因素造成的。我能理解大家好不容易从伏地魔的魔掌下逃出来，只想安安心心过日子——天下太平难道不比人人自危，连一个人的名字都不敢说出口要好太多了吗？”

“如果天下太平的代价是要对特定群体的失踪甚至死亡不闻不问，那恕我不能理解。”

“我说的不是这个意思。”罗恩又叹了口气，赶在德拉科继续误解他的话之前解释：“我是想说，或许对于很多人来说，巫师界只存在两种形态：和平或者战争，一旦有点动荡那绝对是横扫整个国家或者整个大陆的魔头级别，比如说格林沃德或者伏地魔，大家似乎都习惯了那种野心勃勃想要统治一切的邪恶，对日常生活里的小恶反而不怎么在意。过去三十年阿兹卡班里有多少犯人是因为与黑魔法无关的谋杀、抢劫、偷窃，或者金融诈骗这种事情才入狱的？简直比你家的庄园更像食死徒大本营。”

德拉科啪的一下打掉罗恩的手，狠狠瞪他一眼，不过目光里明显缺少真心实意的恶毒，于是罗恩微微一笑，继续说下去：“况且就连魔法部也不太在意这些事情。你说我们身为傲罗，每天处理最多的是什么？还不是满世界去追寻黑魔法相关的案子。这次要不是阿扎莉亚的尸体被发现，司里无论如何都不会浪费两个高级傲罗去调查一起可有可无的失踪案。”

“你说的这些我也都有所察觉。”德拉科咬住嘴唇摇了摇头，“而且我一直认为和麻瓜成熟的警方探案系统比起来，我们简直像是还活在妖精叛乱的时代：没有正规尸检，没有犯罪现场调查，也没有可以查阅的系统案卷文献。我总觉得阿扎莉亚的尸体上肯定有什么被我们遗漏的东西，但就因为圣芒戈那些胆小怕事的治疗师不肯仔细检查，我们一直找不到突破口。”

“这倒也不能怪他们。”罗恩无奈地耸了耸肩，“毕竟他们也没经过这方面的训练，而且阿扎莉亚的尸体又——”

“是啊，她脖子上那道伤口连我看着都毛骨悚然。”德拉科说着忍不住打了个哆嗦，“而我这辈子已经目睹过许多死相非常惨烈的尸体了。”

罗恩只听他的语气就知道他肯定又想起了当年伏地魔占据马尔福庄园时强迫他观看的那些虐杀酷刑，因此赶忙岔开话题：“说到这里，你有没有想过阿扎莉亚脖子上这道伤口会不会有什么特别之处？在我看来这种方式并非是最快速便捷的杀人方式——尤其对一名巫师来说——而如果凶手的目的是打击报复，那这样也得不到太多虐待的快感。”

“这也是我很不解的一点。”德拉科点点头，“她身上除了这道伤口外只有脚腕上的捆绑淤痕，看上去的确在死前没有遭受过虐待。”

“或许凶手使用了钻心剜骨来折磨她，所以没有在她身上留下痕迹。”罗恩建议道。

“假如她真的中过钻心剜骨，那她身上绝不可能没有痕迹。”德拉科淡然回答，语气冰冷，“相反她的四肢关节处很可能会因为痛苦翻滚挣扎而布满淤青。”

“呃，或许凶手在一张巨大且无比柔软的床垫上对她施了咒？”罗恩试图缓解气氛，立刻收到德拉科甩来的两枚白眼。

“不如我们现在就把办公桌变成又大又软的床垫，然后我给你施个钻心剜骨，看看你会不会把胳膊肘撞青。”德拉科干巴巴地嘲讽一句，然后又摇了摇头：“不，我仍然认为凶手并没有在阿扎莉亚生前虐待她。至于脖子和脚腕——”他也轻叹口气，“要是我们能够找到其余几具尸体进行对比就好了，这些问题只要对比一下伤口是否相同就能立刻得出结论。”

“但愿哈利能够快点帮我们和麻瓜警方里那个人联系。”罗恩用肩膀轻轻撞了撞身旁的德拉科，”在此之前我们只能干等了。”

“倒也不必完全干等，我觉得我们目前可以暂时确定凶手的大致特征，想先听听我的想法吗？”德拉科看向罗恩，等他做了个请便的手势后继续讲下去：“首先，凶手绝对是一个和巫师世界有关联的人，不可能是个什么都不懂的麻瓜，不然无法解释几名潜在受害人之间的相同点，并且很可能在第二次巫师战争中因为自己的血统遭受迫害；其次凶手的年龄应该比我们至少大五到十岁，我认为此人现在应该在三十五岁左右。”

“你怎么能确定得这么准确？”罗恩追问道。

“受害人的年龄。”德拉科回答，“假如凶手也曾就读于霍格沃茨，为了不被曾经的同学认出自己，他肯定会挑选比自己至少年轻四五岁的学妹——谨慎一些直接避开全部在学校见过他的人，年轻七岁。我们年纪最大的潜在受害人在一年前遇害时为二十七岁，那么凶手很有可能就是三十五岁左右。”

“很有道理，”罗恩沉吟颔首，“但我注意到你用了’他’这个人称代词，而我们之前做推论的时候一直避免直接点出凶手是什么性别。你为什么现在认为凶手必定是男性？”

“不是必定，而是很大概率是男性。我当然知道巫师界有很多除了我之外同性取向和巫师或者男巫，但被害人全部为女性这个概率过于一边倒，她们只可能全部是异性恋，并且被身为异性恋或者假装为异性恋的凶手引诱上钩。当然这无法排除凶手使用了变形咒或者复方汤剂改变自己的外貌，但这两项都持续不了太长时间，频繁对自己的形象施咒或者喝药剂很容易让受害人起疑心导致失败。”

“三十五岁左右曾在霍格沃茨就读的男巫——其实嫌疑人缩小到这个范围并没有那么多。要真的挨个排查，说不定比我们从尸体和被害人这边下手要快得多。”

“但尸体和被害人是实打实的证据，我上面说的这些不过是我根据相关证据进行的假定推理，算不了数。”德拉科调侃地瞥他一眼，“再说了，要真把那些人全都划为犯罪嫌疑人，你那个娶了媚娃的哥哥也正好符合——而且潜在被害人中没有格兰芬多，要真说也可以理解成凶手对自己学院的人网开一面。”

“哈哈，好笑。”罗恩毫无幽默感地哈了两声，“别忘了他娶了个祖上会变成鸟啄人的四分之一媚娃，再加上他那张惨不忍睹的脸，我觉得要是他真去过刻耳柏洛斯，老板绝对会记得。”

“我就这么一说，为的就是让你明白我推理的这些都不做数，实打实的证据才是最重要的。”德拉科狡黠一笑，也用肩膀撞了撞罗恩，“但既然你说了我们在波特再次施展奇迹之前只能干等，不如我们也别在报纸堆里傻站着，一块去吃晚饭吧？”

“只要你请客。”

“你真是从小到大穷惯了培养出来的小家子气，不就中午请了我一顿？还没等半天就得赶紧赚回来。”德拉科故作姿态大肆摇头，在罗恩抬手抽过去之前从口袋里抽出自己的魔杖。“得了，我请你，但前提条件是你能猜出我幻影移形去了哪里。”说完也不给罗恩答应的时间，嘭的一声扭曲着从空气里消失不见。

罗恩无奈看着面前报纸翻飞，用魔杖把办公室的灯统统关好后才随之幻影移形离开。半秒后德拉科得意洋洋的脸出现在他面前，两人推门进入对角巷那家总会在加班后一起去填肚子的希腊风味烧烤店。

***

哈利倒也没让他们等太久，第二天就亲自来办公室宣布好消息：“在部长允许下我今天早上已经和那个人取得了联系，并且向他提供了你们昨天整理出来的那几位潜在被害人的名单以及外貌特征。他回复我说见面没问题，但麻瓜警方内部系统比较复杂，要给他一天的时间去找这些档案，所以你们可以今天晚上去见他。”

“太好了，哈利！”罗恩激动地从办公桌后一跃而起，伸出长胳膊搂住好友的肩膀，“我就知道你最靠谱！”

“在你过于激动导致大脑不听使唤之前，韦斯莱，我们还有很多要搞清楚的事。”德拉科冷冷瞥了罗恩一眼，然而转向哈利：“现在你能告诉我们这个人究竟是什么身份了吧？”

“现在当然可以，而且我真的很抱歉之前没法直接告诉你们，但出于对方安全考虑，他的身份信息只有部长以及其他几名司长知道。”哈利无奈地笑了笑，不动声色伸手推开依旧挂在他肩膀上的罗恩，罗恩也没在意，重新在办公桌后坐好，认真聆听哈利的介绍：

“这个人名叫阿尔弗雷德·金，是伦敦警务系统内部的一名探长，但同时他也对魔法世界非常了解，因为——”

“他是个哑炮？”德拉科的眉毛高高挑了起来，和罗恩交换一个眼神，而哈利点了点头。

“是的，他是个哑炮，在麻瓜世界生活了很多年。部里在几年前因为某件事情偶然发现他身份特殊，并非普通麻瓜，但他表示自己在麻瓜世界过得非常好，不愿意再过问巫师界的事，所以除非特殊情况不想让我们打扰他，所以我们至今为止只找他帮过一次忙，这是第二次。”

“巫师界倒是有不少选择在麻瓜世界生活的哑炮，但能做到警方探长的可不多。”德拉科沉吟片刻，“你知道他具体出身哪个家族吗？”

“哪个家族？”哈利的脸上划过一丝茫然，“这个重要吗？”

“我只在想他会不会是我的远房亲戚——或者罗恩的远房亲戚也不一定。”德拉科耸了耸肩，“毕竟只有那些极为看重血统的纯血家族，比如说布莱克家或者莱斯特兰奇家才会把哑炮孩子一生下来就丢去麻瓜界。万一他对像我们这样的纯血统持有敌意，这案子还查不查了？”

“我觉得不至于此吧？”哈利皱起眉头，“我个人感觉金探长是个挺好说话的人，我甚至还没说什么他就主动提出可以帮我们调查伦敦警方内部资料。况且他在麻瓜世界生活得那么好，哪怕是被家族驱逐出去的，也应该不会再耿耿于怀了吧？”

“既然你这么说了，波特，那我就暂且信你一回。”德拉科默念了一遍之前听到的名字，“阿尔弗雷德·金……我倒是从来没听说过哪个历史比较久的巫师家族有人姓这个，不过也可能是假名。”

“管他是纯血混血，能帮到我们就行。”罗恩伸手拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“与其在意那个，不如想想我们见到这位金探长后该问点什么。”

“我早就考虑好了，你以为今天来上班之后我在干什么，和你一样光知道看报纸吗？——说起来，昨天翻了那么多报纸难道你还没看够？”

“咳，先生们。”哈利清清嗓子打断两人眼见着就要热闹起来的斗嘴，“你们就不想知道金探长提出和你们会面的地址吗？”罗恩和德拉科立刻安静下来，看着哈利从袍子内侧口袋掏出一小张羊皮纸，上面用他自己潦草的笔迹写了两行字：晚上七点，某区某街某某号。

“这是……他工作的警局地址？”罗恩接过纸条后研究了一下，但哈利摇摇头：

“不，这是他家。他说这种和巫师界相关的事还是在比较私密的地方谈比较好。”

“是啊，换我也不想两个穿袍子挥舞小木棍的人突然冲进自己的办公室。”德拉科干巴巴地说，但哈利看起来完全没被他的调侃逗笑：

“不管在哪里见面，也不管金探长是不是哑炮，你们两个都是代表巫师界去和麻瓜世界的人合作，所以该怎么表现就不用我多说了吧？”

“哈利，你以为我们两个还是什么都不懂的纯血白痴吗？”罗恩冲自己的好友翻了个白眼，“我们都在麻瓜世界办过多少案子了——我都考虑要不要去考个驾照了！”

“就你也想考过麻瓜的驾照？”德拉科瞥他一眼，“还是说你觉得混淆咒或者超感咒也是麻瓜考试的一部分？”

“先、生、们。”哈利看起来非常想再揉把脸，长叹一口气，“总之，无论你们做什么，都别给魔法部丢人就行。”

“波特，你管理的是傲罗司，而不是什么麻瓜托儿所。犯不着用这种语气嘱咐两个高级傲罗。”德拉科双手抱在胸前，微微扬起下巴，“不过，我的确有件事想向你确认：你觉得我们两个去见这位麻瓜警探该穿成什么样子好？是松松垮垮看起来一点都不专业的夹克牛仔裤呢，还是利落笔挺的西装？”

“你都说了我管的不是托儿所，所以你们两个爱穿什么就穿什么，只要金探长放你们两个进门，别说牛仔裤，皮裤我都不在乎。还有别以为我不知道你脑子里在转什么注意，马尔福，我一点都不想掺合你和罗恩的任何斗嘴。”哈利翻了个白眼，“行了，两位高级傲罗先生，能放我回去忙工作了吗？”

***

当着哈利的面两人还能插科打诨，但等真的要和金探长见面了，无论德拉科还是罗恩都没了继续开玩笑的心情。抛开哈利嘱咐的代表魔法部的脸面先不谈，在纯血巫师家庭长大的两人对哑炮这件事要比哈利敏感太多了，哪怕无论马尔福还是韦斯莱家族对哑炮的态度都不算绝对过激，在没搞清楚对方究竟是什么来头之前还是谨慎行事为好，若不是两人实在不愿中途放弃这起案子，罗恩真觉得换混血或者麻瓜出身的傲罗或许比他们两个要更妥当些。

因此两人当晚六点半一起在破釜酒吧幻影显形现身的穿着打扮都比昨天刚开始调查时要正式得多，没人穿牛仔裤，更没人穿皮裤，而是不约而同选择了麻瓜样式的西装——德拉科甚至专门挑选了不太显眼的黑色普通款，没再搞萨维尔街那一套。哈利给他们的地址距离破釜酒吧不算太远，搭乘公共交通只需十五分钟，但保险起见两人选择了出租车，在前往目的地的一路上分坐在后排座的两旁，沉默眺望各自那侧灯火流溢的街景，一直到下车都没说半个字。

阿尔弗雷德·金的住处是一幢在麻瓜伦敦住宅街区很常见的独立二层带车库的小房屋，墙体在路灯下呈米黄色，门廊灯下映出的深色屋门上也没有任何花环或者马蹄铁装饰，而靠近街道这侧的房间窗帘很厚实，仅能隐约看出里面开着灯。罗恩下车后站在入夜后分外安静的路边踟蹰片刻，而德拉科凑过来轻轻拍了拍他的后背，给他半个鼓励的微笑，于是罗恩深吸一口气，率先走上通往正门的台阶。

按响门铃后他们只等了不到十秒钟，大门就从内被人推开。门后出现的是一位身材相当结实的中年男性，比德拉科稍矮一点，从面容来看大概四十岁左右的年纪，但贴着头皮仅一英寸有余的头发却是斑驳的深棕与银白，如霜鬓角给他整个人平添不少沧桑成熟。他推开门后先抬头打量了一眼罗恩，又越过罗恩的肩膀迅速望向德拉科，这才彻底推开门，朝罗恩伸出右手。

“我是阿尔弗雷德·金，你们两位一定就是波特先生向我提过的傲罗吧？”

“呃，是的，你好。”罗恩手忙脚乱伸手和对方握了握，他一直都没能习惯这种麻瓜的见面礼仪，“我的名字是罗恩·韦斯莱，这位是我的搭档德拉科·马尔福。”

“幸会。”金探长短促有力的一握之后又把手伸向德拉科，礼貌微笑时在眼角挤出几道深邃的褶皱，“而且我不得不说，哪怕我离开巫师世界那么久了，却依然对你们两个人的姓氏有印象。”

“能和你见面也是我们的荣幸，金探长，非常感谢你能答应帮助我们调查案件。”德拉科措辞文雅且谨慎，而对方似乎看出他的小心翼翼，笑着摇了摇头。

“用不着这样，叫我阿尔就好，说真的，哪怕我的下属都这么直呼我的名字。”说完他朝后侧了侧头，“总之，我们还是进去说吧。请进。”

门后的房间和外面的涂料以及装饰风格相当，从门厅一路走进客厅都没有任何特别显眼的东西。客厅则是间相当宽敞的屋子，沙发、咖啡桌、电视柜与沙发后面书架都是一体的深棕色，三人前后进来时电视正开着，是某种在绿色场地上来回奔跑的麻瓜运动项目，音量开得不算小，而阿尔走到咖啡桌旁拿起一个长条状的东西按了一下就让电视屏幕变黑了，罗恩同时注意到咖啡桌上有个羊皮纸色的方形袋子。

“抱歉，今晚正好有我支持的主队球赛，所以刚才在等你们来的时候就看了一会。”他抱歉地对两人笑了笑，然后指向沙发，“请坐，我去厨房泡茶，马上就回来。”

等他的背影彻底消失在走廊尽头后，罗恩和德拉科立刻趁机仔仔细细打量起整间客厅——虽然两人知道这种举动无比失礼，但好奇心还是胜过一切，毕竟这是他们头一次单独身处一间彻彻底底属于麻瓜世界的房间，再加上房间的主人是个哑炮，整个居住环境就更让他们好奇了。但阿尔的客厅却依旧没有任何特别之处，除却电视柜两侧摆放的不知名植物以及沙发旁一个不知道什么作用又方又圆的东西外没有更多装饰物，更别提兴许和巫师世界相关的东西，罗恩也没有看到挂出来或者摆出来的照片——在赫敏家过了一次圣诞节之后他已经习惯麻瓜家庭里随处可见的各种相框。

“话说，你觉得金探长是单独住在这里吗？”他侧头贴在德拉科耳边低声发问，而德拉科也转过头来和他轻声咬耳朵：“看样子大概是。刚才握手的时候我注意到他右手无名指上有一圈戒指留下的晒痕——我记得麻瓜离婚后就不戴戒指了？所以他说不定刚结束一段婚姻？”

“哈利也真是的，什么都不说清楚。”罗恩嘀咕起自己身居高位越久就越神神秘秘的好友，而德拉科瞥他一眼：

“说不定是这位金探长什么都不愿告诉魔法部呢？说实在的，有哪个逃离巫师界的哑炮希望再和我们有瓜葛？”

这倒说的的确没错——罗恩正想叹气，话题讨论的主角恰巧端着托盘从厨房回到客厅，于是两人立刻闭上嘴，只在接过茶碟与茶杯时说了句谢谢，然后一起看向阿尔，等他先开口。对方倒也不紧不慢，抿了几口红茶后才缓缓开口：

“你们负责的这起案件的大致情况波特先生已经向我描述过了，你们整理的被害人侧写我也看过了——”

“抱歉，但什么是侧写？”听到陌生的单词罗恩忍不住开口询问，德拉科不动声色戳了戳他的胳膊，但阿尔看起来倒是并不在意自己的讲述被打断，反而对罗恩露出赞许的神色。

“侧写是一种现代警方在面对证据不足的案件的辅助侦破方式，主要通过对犯罪现场调查、作案手法、过去是否有类似案件以及其他种种间接线索进行比对分析后用以定位犯罪者，辨别对方人格或者精神上的某些特征。当然现在除了犯罪者之外也可以对受害人进行侧写分析，尤其对于连环杀人案对被害人的侧写会很有帮助——你们之前在做的就是这些，而且我也真的很惊讶没有受过这方面系统训练的巫师竟然可以做得到。”

“都是德拉科的分析。”罗恩用胳膊肘戳了一下正一脸严肃聆听讲解的搭档，“他特别擅长这个。”

“你要是在我们这里肯定是个非常优秀的警探，不过我猜傲罗的工作可比警探刺激多了。”阿尔的目光从德拉科脸上一晃而过，“总之，我继续刚才的话。你们之前总结出失踪的全都是三十岁以下的年轻女性，并且共同特点是对我们——我是说麻瓜不怎么了解，但很感兴趣？”

“是的，此外这些失踪的女巫——呃，女性有一半来自最近几年名声不是特别好的学院，包括发现尸体的这位在内，所以我们怀疑凶手很可能在几年前遭受来自这个学院的某些人的迫害，并为了打击报复而寻仇。”

“马尔福先生，你真的不用这么谨慎。”阿尔哑然失笑，“我只不过在麻瓜世界生活了三十多年，习惯了这里而已，我还是知道霍格沃茨、斯莱特林是什么，或者伏地魔是谁。事实上我甚至想代表所有生活在伦敦的麻瓜向你们表达感谢，我真的没法想象一个满脑子纳粹思维的纯血统主义疯子统治巫师界会给我们的生活带来多少影响。”

德拉科在对方说出“纯血统主义”这几个字时立刻猛地闭上嘴，罗恩虽然知道他的老毛病又犯了，但也不能当着阿尔的面安慰他，于是赶紧岔开话题：“所以，金探长，你觉得我们对凶手的分析对吗？”

“虽然对巫师界发生的几件大事有所耳闻，但不代表我对你们目前社会情况有多了解，所以我也只能给出大致意见。”阿尔耸了耸肩，“不过你们对凶手给出的侧写的确能和被害人的侧写很好地对应上，逻辑很通顺，应该和凶手真正的作案动机极为相近。”

“多谢夸奖。”罗恩还以为自己当了这么多年傲罗早就对夸赞免疫，但对上阿尔赞许带笑的目光还是忍不住耳根发热，“所以我们目前探案走的这条路是正确的？凶手的确是在一家特殊酒吧扮演成麻瓜引诱这些失踪的女巫，把她们带回家进行虐杀？”

“那个叫刻耳柏洛斯的酒吧肯定和这些失踪案有一定联系，但具体怎样并不好说，我觉得也不能仅凭这些就直接推断犯罪嫌疑人在接近被害人时扮演的是麻瓜。想要吸引对麻瓜世界感兴趣的女巫不一定自己一定是麻瓜，麻瓜出身的巫师也能够很好做到这点，不是吗？选择刻耳柏洛斯或许也是为了避开那些在你们那边的人，认识他的同学同事之类的，更方便下手作案。”

“但请问金探长，该怎么解释最近这位被害人脖子上的伤口以及脚腕的瘀伤？如果凶手的目的是虐杀这些纯血统女巫，为什么最新一位被害人的尸体上只有这两处伤？”德拉科终于再次开口，但声音紧绷得厉害，罗恩忍不住当着阿尔的面抬手轻轻拍了下他的膝盖以做安慰。德拉科的眼神在罗恩脸上停留片刻，微微点头一示感谢，但很快两人都把注意力重新集中回旁边的探长身上。阿尔看起来倒是没对两人的短暂互动有什么反应，皱着眉似乎在考虑怎么回答。

“说起来，我拿到的信息里关于最新这位被害人的并不多，你们究竟是在哪里找到她，又是怎么找到她的？”片刻后阿尔没有直接回答，而是这样问了一句。罗恩并不知道哈利究竟都告诉了他什么，但今天他们来找这位金探长的确是为了其他那几名符合描述的潜在被害人，所以对方不知道和阿扎莉亚相关的事的确不奇怪。

“她的尸体是在伦敦塔附近一个贫民街区被她的姐姐发现的，”德拉科言简意赅，“至于究竟怎样找到，她姐姐因为情绪过于激动，也并没有对我们详细描述，但很多巫师家族都有些不外传的秘密或者天赋，被害人的姐姐或许就有这方面的天赋。”

“但其他几位符合描述的失踪女巫的尸体却一直没被找到？”阿尔若有所思地挑起眉毛，“还有很抱歉我会质疑这些，只不过通过魔法而不是对线索分析寻找尸体对我来说实在太不可思议了。”

“但这同时也表明巫师在这方面实在落后麻瓜太多了，”罗恩尽量让自己的语气听上去无比诚恳，“所以我们今天才会来请求你的帮助。”

“至于这个，我们就来到波特先生真正拜托我办的事了。”阿尔点点头，边说边伸手拿起咖啡桌上那个羊皮纸色的袋子，从里面抽出一沓白色的纸，“他给我提供的案件描述里列出了几名被害人的外貌年龄特征以及失踪时间，我凭借这些信息在伦敦警方内部网络里进行了筛查寻找，但很遗憾我只找到了两具符合这些描述的尸体，其余的一方面因为我没有足够高的权限，有许多不能随便查阅的档案；另一方面则在于伦敦这个城市实在太大了，横死街头的流浪汉数不胜数，青少年吸毒成瘾离家出走更一直是难以解决的问题之一，而我也不得不承认警方在对无名氏尸体的处理上有些过于草率。”

“哈利——我是指哈利·波特之前给我们提过一句，麻瓜警方会把这些尸体埋葬或者火化？”

“波特先生说的没错，警方流程虽然每个区域或警署略有不同，但总的来说对这些无名氏、无人认领并且也不符合失踪人士报案的尸体只会保留很短一段时间，通常三至七天，之后就会存档火化。”

“存档——这是什么意思？”德拉科问道。

“对尸体进行尸检，然后把随身携带的物品和尸检报告一同存档，等待以后是否会有人来认领。”阿尔无奈地耸了耸肩，“我知道在你们看来我们这样做很不人道也很不负责，但每天送到我们手里的尸体实在太多了，停尸房根本塞不下，如果不尽快处理只会让它们发臭腐烂，我们毕竟要先考虑在停尸房工作的活人的利益。”

“你也真的不必向我们解释这些，金探长，我们是来向你寻求帮助的，而不是跑来对麻瓜警方办事方法指手画脚。”德拉科的目光落在阿尔手里的那一沓白纸上，“所以这些是你能够找到的相关档案吗？”

“是的。”解释了这么一长串，他终于把罗恩与德拉科最想要的东西递给他们，两份档案各有五六页，被一个形状奇特的金属细丝固定在一起，两人一人一份。罗恩拿到的这份第一页写着无名女尸档案编号、归档年月日和警署名称，后面则是详细信息，其中包括尸体身高一米六三，女性，二十五岁左右，高加索人种，黑发棕眼，被发现的时间是一年半之前，地点为东区一处废弃大楼内，尸体身上除了正常衣物外没有发现其他身份证明或者财物；死亡时间为尸体被发现一周前，死因经法医鉴定为颈部大动脉破裂导致的失血过多，但身体上有多处死前撞击造成的瘀伤，符合自卫伤，面部也有部分毛细血管破裂留下的红斑，此外脚腕处也有一圈死前造成的淤青，由某种表面凹凸不平的绳状物造成。

当然，这份报告里面夹杂了非常多罗恩完全看不懂的麻瓜专业术语词汇，尤其那些描述尸检结果的词一个个都比他们在霍格沃茨学的咒语还长，他硬着头皮读完后身旁的德拉科还在对着自己手里的那份尸检报告较劲，于是他只能把求助的目光转向旁边默默喝茶的阿尔。

“我……大概看懂了。”罗恩有点心虚地扯了扯嘴角，“我感觉我这份里面最重要的信息一个是死者被发现的地点，另一个则是她身上的淤青，这两点和我们最新一位受害者不太一致。”

“为什么你会觉得抛尸地点很重要？”阿尔的话不知为何带了点考究的意味，而罗恩决心不给魔法部丢脸，思考片刻后认真回答：

“因为最新这位受害人的尸体是在街道上被发现的——无论是不是死胡同或者垃圾堆，在露天的公共场合被发现的几率要比在废弃大楼里高得多，让我觉得凶手的抛尸手法或许发生了变化。”

“你们可能不太理解废弃大楼是什么地方，但在我们这里，废弃大楼是流浪汉以及瘾君子最好的住去。”阿尔淡然否定罗恩的猜想，“所以我不是特别肯定这具尸体是不是你们要找的人，因为尸体被发现时已经开始腐烂膨胀，哪怕给你们提供照片也很难通过面部辨认，再加上身上这些淤青，很可能是卷入毒品交易纠纷不幸脖子上被砍了一刀的毒瘾者。”

“但她的脚腕上的淤青要怎么解释？”这一点一直困扰着罗恩与德拉科的调查，“难道流浪汉和瘾君子喜欢用……绳子绑住自己？”

“有很多种解释。或许她陷入帮派斗争，被对家控制住作为交易筹码；或许她之前被家人控制行动自由，强制她戒毒，但她从家里跑了出来，毒瘾发作走投无路才去了废弃大楼那种地方。”阿尔无奈地叹了口气，“除非监控探头能把一切都清清楚楚记录下来，不然我们根本没法仅凭这些线索查清整起案子的来龙去脉，更别提给一个不存在系统里的无名氏寻找凶手。”

客厅一时间陷入沉默，罗恩低头看向手中记录清晰明确的档案，突然觉得无论麻瓜警方在探案手法和科技上有多少进步，却仍然有太多人的性命因为各种各样的无能为力或者漠不关心而悄然逝去，在这点上他们似乎和巫师界没有任何不同。

片刻后坐在他身旁的德拉科哗啦一声翻过档案最后一页，长叹一口气后抬头看向阿尔：“金探长，你对我搭档的分析放在我手里这份档案也同样适用——同样在死亡一段时间后才被发现，死因为失血过多，但因为抛尸在泰晤士河里尸体上有许多原因不明的伤痕，而且看起来尸检的结果非常草率。最终符合潜在受害人的只有身高、发色以及失踪时间。”

“对于这个我必须向你们道歉。”阿尔朝他点了点头，“浮尸或许是法医最讨厌见到的尸体类型——如果你们亲眼见过就知道为什么。再加上我们平均每周都能从泰晤士河里捞出一具尸体，绝大多数都是失足落水的醉鬼，所以对于一具打捞上来的无名尸尸检就没那么——仔细。”

“我相信就像我们，伦敦警方也有很多力不从心的时候。”德拉科礼貌地笑了笑，但罗恩能看出他的笑容非常勉强。瞥了一眼他手里那份档案的时间，罗恩突然意识到德拉科拿到的这份按理说很可能是雅丝明·卡拉鲁克——德拉科曾经同在斯莱特林的同学与差点成了他未婚妻的人选，难怪他看起来这么不好受。

“而且我们真的非常感谢你能够给予我们这么多帮助，金探长。”他连忙率先朝阿尔表达谢意，“真的，这两份档案已经给我们提供非常多有用信息了，而且如果没有你，我们真的不知道该怎样在不伤害几个麻瓜的前提下拿到这些资料。”

“你要是这么说，那我在麻瓜世界待的这些年就并非白费。”阿尔对罗恩微微一笑，眼角和嘴角挤出的皱纹相当和蔼，“当然，如果这起案件之后还有任何进展，或者你们还有其他用得上我的地方，我家大门随时向你们敞开。”

这是个非常委婉但也再清楚不过的逐客令，于是罗恩拽着德拉科一起从沙发上起身，不过这次他抢在阿尔之前向对方伸出右手：“我必须再说一次，真的非常感谢你，金探长。”

“拜托，我都说了，没必要这么正式，叫我阿尔就好。”对方用力握了握罗恩的手，这次比门口刚见面那次停留得久了些，而罗恩的目光不经意间下落，恰好瞥到德拉科之前说的那道手指上的晒痕——看起来是枚不算太小的男款戒指，并且一看就是戴了很多年。

“好吧，阿尔，非常感谢。”

两人握过手后阿尔又探身和默不作声的德拉科握了握手，然后把两人送出屋子。房门在身后合拢的声音仿佛将两人送至另一个世界，他们站在仅有路灯照明的昏暗路边，一人手里握着一份档案，对视片刻却什么都说不出口。

“走吧。”过了足足半分钟后德拉科终于开口，并且在一阵冷风吹过后猛地打了个哆嗦，手指狠狠抓住那沓白纸。罗恩点点头，和他肩并肩朝能打到车的主路方向迈步前进，走出半条街后终于忍不住碰了碰他的肩膀：

“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”德拉科的声音轻得几乎有种不真实感，仿佛被风吹一吹就要彻底散开了，“只是……我在今晚之前以为这位金探长可以解决我们所有的疑惑，和他聊上几句这个案子就破了，今晚就可以抓到凶手，然后我们一起去破釜酒吧庆祝一顿。但是——”

“但是和他聊完之后疑惑却似乎越来越多了？”罗恩摇了摇头，轻笑一声，“我也有这种感觉。看来我们都把麻瓜警方办案想得太神乎其神了。”

“收获当然也有，和一名真正的探长聊一聊的确让我眼界大开，但我真的没想到麻瓜警方明明有那么好的条件却依旧破不了很多案子——甚至就和巫师界一样根本不在乎很多人的死活。”德拉科沮丧地抬手捏了捏鼻梁，“抱歉，罗恩，我知道我这几天一直情绪不好，但这个案子真的太让我不舒服了。”

“嘿，我是你的搭档，不需要对我道歉，好吗？”罗恩又撞了一下德拉科，见他脸上还是郁郁寡欢，干脆抬起胳膊搂住对方的肩膀，在德拉科瞪圆的眼睛后咧嘴一笑：“而且也没人规定案子不破就不能去破釜酒吧。一会到了地方一起去喝一杯吧？我请你。”

德拉科看起来还想反驳什么，但最终无奈地长呼一口气，轻轻颔首：“好吧，既然一向抠门小气的罗恩·韦斯莱主动提出，那这杯我喝定了。”

“你也真的是嘴欠，我都主动请你喝酒了，你还必须贬低我一句？”

“就好像你从来没各种找机会贬低我一样。”德拉科翻了个白眼，而罗恩看着他的表情忍不住大笑一声，松开胳膊后两人在夜风里并肩走过街边连缀的路灯。


	4. Chapter 4

案情调查似乎一时半会陷入困境，无形重担压在两人头上令人无法喘息，甚至在破釜酒吧把自己灌个半醉也没有任何效果。第二天早上罗恩醒后在床上躺了足足十分钟才翻身下床，对着镜子里的黑眼圈不住皱眉，而等到了办公室后德拉科也满脸憔悴，连打招呼都有气无力。

每日办公室的工作照例在罗恩翻报纸与德拉科泡茶中开始，但今天罗恩甚至没看完体育面就把手里的报纸沮丧地往桌面上一扔。在他旁边的桌子上德拉科正用勺子漫不经心地在茶杯里搅动，眼神游弋不知道在想什么，听到罗恩这边的动静终于缓缓抬眼看过来。二人实现在空气中交汇，对视片刻后却突然同时开口：

“我觉得——”

“昨天晚上——”

“你先说。”罗恩做了个请的手势，“你想说的肯定比我的重要得多，别等我说完再忘了。”

德拉科点点头，也没推辞，开口时依旧用勺子叮当敲击茶杯内壁：“昨天晚上我回家后把在金探长家里那段记忆抽了出来，放进冥想盆里来来回回看了好几遍——”

“你家为什么会有冥想盆？肯定是你爸奇奇怪怪的藏品之一吧。”罗恩习惯性开口调侃，然后立刻抬手捂嘴。德拉科似笑非笑瞥他一眼，继续讲下去：“总之，我边看边整理分析出我认为比较关键的几个点：首先，金探长虽然对我们提出的凶手以及被害人的侧写都表示赞同，但我理解的是侧写需要建立在大量对凶手作案手法分析的基础上，而我们现在能掌握的仍然只有一具尸体。其次，我们目前暂时无法取得其他被害人尸体上的证据，而单纯两份尸检报告能提供的信息其实非常有限，只能说聊胜于无。你拿到的那份还好些，写清了尸体脚腕的确也有绳索留下的瘀伤，而我看的那份泡过水的尸体基本上没能提供任何有用的信息——除了一样。”

“你是指凶手的抛尸地点一直在变化？”

“对。”德拉科点点头，“街头，废弃大楼，泰晤士河——三具尸体的抛尸完全不同，相距甚远，解释起来有以下几种可能：我们面对的并非连环杀人案，而是几起独立发生但恰巧有共同点的案件。”

“我觉得这种情况不太可能。”罗恩立刻提出自己的看法，“这几起案件的共同点太多了，纯粹巧合的概率微乎其微。”

“其实我也这样认为，但这毕竟是一种可能，无论有多不可能。”德拉科耸了耸肩，“第二种可能则是我们面对的不止有一名凶手，但其中很可能有模仿犯，或者传承很多年的所谓’女巫猎人’家族也不一定。”

“女巫猎人？”罗恩只觉得自己的眉毛高高挑了起来，“你指的不会是童话故事里的那种吧？我可真想象不到你爸会给你睡前念《兔子巴比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》。”

“马尔福庄园里唯一禁止的童话故事只有《好运泉》而已。”德拉科没好气回答。

“以及正常版本的《巫师和跳跳埚》吧？”罗恩想起邓布利多留给赫敏的那本《诗翁彼豆故事集》里和马尔福家众人相关的批注，费了好大劲才憋住一声笑，但即便如此德拉科也轻松解读出他的面部表情，翻了个白眼。

“我在此郑重声明：不管我现在有多唾弃纯血统主义，我依旧认为在故事性上——尤其对一个四五岁的孩子来说——经过改动的《巫师和跳跳埚》更有趣味。”

“是啊，谁不想在睡前听一口埚把一群麻瓜从嘴里大吐特吐出来呢。”

“你还有完没完了？”德拉科狠狠瞪了依旧在憋笑的罗恩一眼，“无论如何，我想说的是，女巫猎人这个概念在麻瓜以及巫师的世界里都存在，并且都以童话故事的方式保存下来，我们有《兔子巴比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》——梅林啊我这辈子都不想再亲口说一遍这个名字了，麻瓜则有类似《韩赛尔和格蕾特》这种故事。童话是我们社会风俗的纪录，所以这种猎杀女巫或者巫师的习俗说不定也一同流传下来，只不过在过去七八十年里因为麻瓜社会变化太快而销声匿迹，我们也因为两次巫师战争而对这种事情彻底忽略了，阿扎莉亚以及其余几位被害人说不定只是冰山一角。”

“好吧，我对这种可能性暂时持怀疑态度。还有吗？”

德拉科在回话前沉吟了好一会，一直在咬自己的嘴唇。他本来就有一紧张就用牙齿扯嘴上死皮的习惯，接手这个案子后没几天的时间就把自己的嘴咬得惨不忍睹，罗恩真有点想联系赫敏问问她什么牌子的润唇膏最好用了。“第三种可能，则是……我们要面对的一直只有一个人——对纯血女巫有报复心理的连环杀人犯，并且足够聪明狡猾，知道该怎样不断改变自己的作案手法以及抛尸地点来误导我们或者发现尸体的麻瓜警方的注意力。”

“抛尸地点的确一直在变，”罗恩挠着自己的下巴缓缓点头，“我也承认凶手这样做的确很聪明，对待不在体系里的无名尸体最好的处理办法就是不要让任何人发现她们之间的关联，这样就不会引起任何人的注意。但我不认同他的作案手法有变化，虽然我们除了阿扎莉亚的尸体外只有两份尸检报告，而且那具从泰晤士河里捞出来的尸体甚至没有多少有用的信息，但假如这个人真是个连环杀人犯，我不觉得他会在杀人手法上有太多变化——尤其脚腕的瘀伤以及脖子上的这道致命伤在其中两具尸体上都出现了，而泰晤士河那具的死因同样也是失血过多。至于身体上其余的淤青、自卫伤之类的我们可以暂时理解为凶手或许在行凶过程中一时失控，没能做到像阿扎莉亚那么完美无缺。”

“千万别用’完美无缺’来形容谋杀案。”德拉科肉眼可见打了个寒颤，揉了揉自己的手臂，“但你这样分析也不无道理。按照时间顺序，废弃大楼里发现的那位尸体是谁的来着？”

“西莱丝特·苏尔顿。”罗恩一把抓过放在桌上的记录本，翻到潜在被害人信息页，“失踪时年龄为二十四岁，混血，出身拉文克劳，曾经担任过拉文克劳魁地奇球队的击球手。”

“这就对了，击球手的体格肯定要比普通同年龄段女巫强健很多。或许凶手对她的力量产生误判，导致她挣脱了控制，才产生那些淤青。”

“有道理。”罗恩点点头，顺便翻了一下笔记本的前几页，在看到之前记录下的某条信息后立刻拿起尸检报告仔细比对，过了好一阵子才朝德拉科抬起头：“还有，我突然意识到她的尸体和阿扎莉亚还有一点共同之处：两人的面部都有些许红斑。我最开始看到阿扎莉亚尸体的时候以为那是自然的尸体变化，但西莱丝特的尸检报告里却提到说这是……呃，’面部毛细血管破裂，集中在眼部周围，同时伴有大面积，呃……sub-con-junc-tival出血。好吧，这个s开头的词我真的不认识。”

德拉科轻叹一口气，从罗恩手里接过尸检报告，盯着那个词看了几秒后抓起魔杖轻轻一挥，一本无比厚重的《牛津英语词典》就从两人身后的资料柜上径直飞过来，砰的一声砸在办公桌上。他翻到S那部分找到单词，思考了片刻后转向罗恩：“大概意思应该是眼底，总之就是眼底血管也破裂出血的意思。”

“眼睛周围出血，眼底也出血？”罗恩百思不得其解，“这种伤是怎么造成的？她眼睛周围被凶手击打过？”

德拉科也皱起眉来摇了摇头。“不好说。我还记得阿扎莉亚尸体的样子，她脸上那些红斑看起来真的不像是被打之后留下的，要更……更柔和一些，如果我能这么形容的话？”

“我也找不到更好的形容词，但你说得对，不太像被打之后留下的痕迹，毕竟咱俩这辈子可挨过不少打，见过太多次了。”

“是啊，我甚至不止一次在自己的脸上欣赏过你、格兰杰，还有你的哥哥们留下的拳头印。”德拉科又翻了个白眼，但脸色转瞬便沉了下来。“我觉得我们现在有必要重新检查一次阿扎莉亚的尸体，确认她的眼底是否也同样有出血症状。假如的确情况相同，那么说明除了脚腕与脖子之外，眼周和眼底出血是所有被害人共享的第三种特点。”

“我同意。”罗恩手脚利落从办公桌旁站起身，边说边把笔记本以及尸检报告都叠好塞进袍子口袋里，“不过阿扎莉亚的尸体现在还在圣芒戈吗？”

“我记得波特之前说过在案子彻底告破前她的尸体会暂不下葬？”德拉科的语气也不太肯定，“无论如何，就几分钟的事，先过去看一眼再说。”

罗恩点点头，两人同时幻影移形到之前停放阿扎莉亚尸体的那间病房门口。令他们大感惊讶的是病房门竟然开着，从外面一眼就能看到布里欧妮几天不见陡然老了好几岁的的侧影。她似乎被幻影显形的声音吓了一跳，猛地朝两人抬起头来，隔着几步的距离，罗恩清晰看到她面颊上还挂着泪珠，但眼睛里瞬间燃起比厉火还要炽热的愤怒，一边癫狂地挥舞着魔杖一边朝他们两个扑了过来。

“你们怎么还有脸重新出现在这里？！”她用沙哑的声音嘶吼咆哮，把不成章法的魔法火花一股脑往他们身上砸过来。罗恩被她声音里的绝望愤怒惊得下意识向后退了一步，而德拉科则飞速驶了个保护咒挡灾两人面前，拧起眉头看着对面比两天前情绪更激动的女人。

“维克辛小姐——”

棕发女巫却充耳不闻，依旧用令罗恩耳朵发痛的声音朝两人嘶喊：“我的妹妹——那么年轻就死了——还死得那么惨——你们却根本不知道是谁做的——所以你们究竟有什么脸面敢重新——”

“布里欧妮！”德拉科突然扯着嗓子大喝一声打断对方的话，音量之高连罗恩都被震得抖了一下。被吼出名字的女巫倒是闭上了嘴，但眼底的怒火越燃越旺，死死抓住魔杖的手臂抖得仿佛下一秒就要炸裂开来。德拉科倒是完全没在意这些，继续高声开口，语气严肃：“我们的确还暂时没查清凶手究竟是谁，但过去两天里我和我的搭档时时刻刻都在想这个案子，去找了所有相关的地点和人，甚至动用了魔法部不轻易使用的人脉关系。所以是的，我们的确有脸面重新出现在这里，因为我们所做的一切都是希望能更快找到真凶。”

布里欧妮依旧双目圆睁瞪向他们，胸口因情绪激动而上下剧烈起伏，但她没再抬起握着魔杖的右手，因此罗恩觉得德拉科的话或许有那么点作用，于是赶紧再缓和一下氛围：“我的搭档说的没错，布里欧妮，而且请相信我们，这个世界上除了你之外，我们两个绝对是最想找到凶手的人。今天我们重新来这里也是因为发现了至关重要的证据，必须要在阿扎莉亚身上求证一下，以方便我们继续查案。”

站在他们对面的女巫眼睛一眨不眨凝视了他们好半天，最终勉强点了点头，在哑声开口时抬手狠狠抹去脸上的眼泪：“做你们该做的，但是——越快越好。我知道莉亚一定很想早点和我一起回家。”说罢她便转身怒气冲冲向着走廊尽头的楼梯走去。两个人也没拦她，再次对视后不约而同叹了口气，一起进入病房。

躺在病床上的阿扎莉亚和两天前一模一样，这要归功于圣芒戈的治疗师每过段时间就要来施咒维持尸体的样子，在没有停尸房的情况下不让尸体继续腐烂下去——这或许是在探案方面巫师界唯一能胜得过麻瓜的地方，他们可以永远让尸体停留在被发现的那一刻，不用担心停尸房空间不够而不得不下葬。这次两人目的明确，直奔尸体头部，一左一右在床边俯下身观察眼睛周围那圈红斑——这样近距离看红斑更不像是被击打后留下的伤痕，因为皮肤表层并未受损，发红的地方则是由皮下密密麻麻的小红点组成，密集的地方就颜色偏深，稀疏则偏浅。

“所以这里就是尸检报告中所说的面部毛细血管破裂？”罗恩掏出口袋里的纸张，看一眼报告再看一眼尸体，“我记得我们去北欧旅游的时候赫敏的脸坐完狗拉雪橇也和这样子差不多，暴露在风里的皮肤红了一片，但我真的想不出被害人怎么会变成这副样子。”

德拉科在回话前给了他一个嫌弃的眼神：“你是不是没了格兰杰就什么案子都破不了了？还有狗拉雪橇又是什么东西？”

“狗拉雪橇是——”

“这不是直问，我不需要回答，谢谢。”他长叹一口气，右手在阿扎莉亚的眼睛上面来回盘旋，就是下不定决心翻开眼皮。“所以我们接下来该——”

罗恩不等他说完，率先伸手敷在阿扎莉亚的眼睛上，轻柔地向上翻开右眼的眼皮。和尸体冰冷肌肤接触的瞬间他猛地打了个寒颤，虽然知道只是自己的心理作用，却同时忍不住感觉一股令他浑身不舒服的东西正顺着他的手指头一路向上攀升。德拉科给了他个复杂的眼神，半是感激半是抱歉，然后低头仔细研究尸体毫无光彩的浑浊眼球。

他们根本不需要充足光线或者放大咒，目光一落在尸体的眼球上就立刻被吓得倒抽一口冷气，因为原本该是白眼球的地方密密麻麻爆裂开宛如树枝藤蔓般可怖的深红色血迹，交错纵横覆盖了大半眼球。罗恩又小心翼翼翻开左眼，毫不意外看到另一只眼睛的情况也如此后就立刻松开手指头，之后甚至向后退了半步。

“给。”德拉科从口袋里掏出绣着家族纹章的手帕递给罗恩，他接过来擦了又擦，却总觉得尸体的阴冷一直停留在自己的指尖，无论如何都挥之不去。“看来这的确是所有被害人共享的特征。”

“脖子上的伤口我能理解，脚腕上的淤青我也能勉强理解。”罗恩边沉思边随手扯手帕，“但眼底血管以及周围血管破裂究竟是因为什么？”

“或许……凶手不想让她们辨认出自己是谁，所以给她们戴了眼罩？”

“可眼罩会把眼球勒出血吗？”罗恩挑了挑眉毛，“还是说你在这方面很有建树？”

“我去你的吧。”德拉科小声爆了句粗口，“我这不也在试图提出各种可能吗？还是说你又从和格兰杰的恩爱往事中想到什么了？”

“我只能说，我的恩爱往事告诉我，普通的眼罩绝对不会造成这种效果。”要不是站在一具年轻惨死的尸体面前，罗恩绝对会被德拉科语气中浓重的鄙夷逗笑。“但除此之外我真的想不出。”

“我也是。”德拉科垂下脑袋，今天不知道第多少次长叹一口气，捏了捏鼻梁，“发现的线索越多，疑惑就也越多，这个案子究竟查到什么时候才是个头？”

“我倒是相信突破口肯定就在眼前，我甚至有预感我们离最重要的证据已经很近了。”罗恩习惯性上去拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，并在对方利落地躲开后意识到这是自己刚摸过尸体的那只手，于是赶忙换了另一只。

“那你觉得我们接下来该做点什么？”

罗恩把手搭在德拉科肩膀上，沉吟片刻后开口：“我觉得有两个方向可以试一试：第一，阿扎莉亚身上肯定还有什么我们尚未发现的线索，应该和圣芒戈的治疗师一起再从头检查一遍，并且争取做到像麻瓜警方那样细致，什么都不放过；第二，我觉得我们倒也不该直接放弃你之前提过的另外两种可能，尤其女巫猎人那种，或许我们应该跳出三年半这个时间框架，查查再之前类似的事件，尤其一直悬而未破的谋杀案。”

“好。”德拉科缓缓点头，“此外酒吧那边我们也不应该完全放过。魔法部还暂未将这起谋杀的消息走漏出去，凶手或许以为自己已经安全了，还会继续去酒吧狩猎。”

“一个个按部就班来吧。”罗恩挺直肩膀伸了个懒腰，“所以这次谁去请那群脾气大得不得了的治疗师？”

***

“在我们正式开始前，我必须要再重复问一遍：布里欧妮，你确认同意我们这样做吗？”

被叫到名字的女巫抬头望向罗恩，脸上划过一丝犹豫，但最终郑重地点了点头：“我同意。她的声音依旧很哑，但情绪已不在是一个多小时前那样激动。为了让她彻底平静下来并同意允许圣芒戈的治疗师对阿扎莉亚的尸体进行进一步检查，罗恩和德拉科向他详细讲述了过去两天他们为了找到凶手都做了哪些努力，而布里欧妮在听到阿扎莉亚的死亡并非个案，还有至少六名女巫同样遭受不测时的震惊与动摇清晰可见。最终也正是这一点令她同意两人和治疗师一起对阿扎莉亚再进行一次详细尸检，唯一的要求则是她必须在场。

“那么，请允许我也再重申一次：我们这样做并非是亵渎死者，而是为了更好查清凶手留在尸体上的线索，离破案更进一步。”

“我……其实我已经想开了。”布里欧妮转开眼睛，侧头望向旁边病床上冰冷苍白的尸体，“躺在那里的人虽然看起来像我妹妹，但她的灵魂已经不在了——就像被摄魂怪亲吻过一样，留在世上的不过是一个躯壳，一个曾经承载过她的容器。如果……如果这个容器能够帮助你们，那就再好不过，况且我觉得莉亚也一定会希望自己能帮上忙。”

“好。”罗恩也缓缓点头，和一直没开口的德拉科对视一眼后转向被他们请来帮忙的治疗师。当然，不是圣芒戈任何一位治疗师都愿意亲自检查一具已经死亡三天的尸体，他们最后找遍了整家医院才找到一位乐意帮忙的人，而且这人还和罗恩有点渊源——当年亚瑟被纳吉尼咬伤后伤口因蛇毒而迟迟无法愈合，一位名叫奥古斯都·派伊的实习治疗师提议试试看麻瓜的缝合，虽然最后被证明无效，但却给罗恩留下了不小的印象。一转眼十年过去了，派伊已经成了圣芒戈大名鼎鼎的麻瓜实践派治疗师，而且他最近的兴趣爱好恰好是研究麻瓜十九世纪末兴起的法医学，一听到罗恩他们的请求就兴奋得直接原地打转。

“咳咳。”派伊上前一步，手中魔杖尖端喷射出一道道淡金色似水非水的柔软长条，自动将躺在床上的尸体从头到脚紧紧包裹起来，并随着他手臂挥动把尸体逐渐抬至离床单几英寸高的半空中：“让我看看，身高——”尸体旁冒出几个闪烁的数字：五英尺三英寸，“体重——约七英石。”

“等等，你是不是搞错了？”布里欧妮突然大叫出声，打断了派伊的测量，一脸心烦意乱：“莉亚的体重绝对没有这么轻！”

“我的测量也绝对不会出错。”派伊似乎见不得自己的权威被人挑战，同样竖起眉毛叉腰望向她，“我在我那些来圣芒戈治疗痴肥症的患者身上不知道用过这个咒语多少次了，从来没出过错！”

“或许是人的身体会在死后发生变化？”德拉科在两人身后沉着开口，“而且阿扎莉亚的确死于失血过多，缺失的可能就是这部分重量。”

“缺失了足足一英石多的重量？”布里欧妮不可置信地皱起眉头，“这血也流得……流得太多了吧？而且我发现她的时候她身上可是干干净净，一点血迹都没有啊？”

这的确是尸体上非常不同寻常的一点，罗恩和德拉科在最初就发现了，但一直没能找到合理的解释。想到这里，罗恩心里突然一动，隐隐约约间似乎想到了什么，但又有什么东西阻碍在他与真相之间，而德拉科瞥他一眼，挑眉示意他慢慢想，顺势接过话题：“这点我们也一直很疑惑，布里欧妮，但说不定接下来的尸检能够给予解答。派伊先生，你这个咒语除了身高体重之外还能探查到什么？”

“能查的东西可多了去了！”派伊一脸洋洋得意，“那些痴肥症患者通常有些体内的毛病，也就是麻瓜说的器官病变，所以这个咒语有点像掏肠咒，但并非直接把内脏从体内取出来，而是像透过皮肤给内脏拍张照片，看看究竟是什么情况，再选择合适的治疗咒语。”

“内脏。”还没等德拉科接话，身旁的布里欧妮又是倒吸一口冷气，“梅林啊，我妹妹体内缺失的那些重量不会是——不会是——”

用不着等她磕磕巴巴说完这句指控的最后那几个词，和黑魔法打过太多交到的两位傲罗已经立刻知道她想说的是什么。无论是制作魔杖还是熬制魔药，奇珍异兽的身体部位一直都是极佳的魔法材料，但对于追求极致力量的黑巫师来说，没有任何材料比本身就具有强大魔法的人体更合适、更珍贵。在翻倒巷以及类似的地方倒卖的死人指甲或牙齿是这个类别里最小儿科的材料，再往上包括头发，皮肤，眼球，血液……以及一直以来被认为是生物体内魔力之源的心脏。一代代纯血巫师家庭都会用荒郊野地里邪恶的黑巫师会生剖开人的肚子挖出心脏来吓唬不听话乱跑的小孩子，而到了罗恩这代关于伏地魔与食死徒这方面的谣传更是屡见不鲜。

他们能想到这层，而出身纯血巫师家庭的布里欧妮以及身为治疗师的派伊当然也不例外。一时间病房内的气氛凝重得仿佛突然冻结，在派伊抬手施咒时罗恩与德拉科大气都不敢出，布里欧妮则把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，四双眼睛一眨不眨落在包裹着尸体的那层浅金色咒语上，注视着一个又一个器官的样子从金光中缓缓浮现出来。

“心……肺……胃……肝……脾……肾……肠……脑……”派伊边施咒边大声报出器官名称，逐个数过去，最终在形状诡异的大脑从空气中消失后缓缓放下手里的魔杖——这也罗恩瞬间回想起曾经在神秘事务司见过的那幕令人毛骨悚然的场景，不由自主打了个哆嗦——然后用另一只手擦了擦额头上的汗。“看起来全都在，没有哪个器官不见踪影。”

布里欧妮长舒一口气，身体晃了两下，看起来似乎马上就要一头栽到在地，德拉科立刻挥杖把放在墙角的一把椅子召唤了过来，安放在她身后。棕发女巫重重摔在椅子上，眼睛却一直望向落回床面后逐渐金光消散的尸体，面颊苍白且茫然无助：“那……那她为什么会这么轻？我知道她肯定流了很多血，但一英石——她原本也只有八英石重啊！”

“血。”罗恩的耳中嗡嗡作响，仿佛突然有一千只蜜蜂钻进这间病房，吵得他根本听不到一脸关切看过来的德拉科嘴巴一张一合正在说什么，但这般杂乱无章的喧嚣却也屏蔽了他脑内其他无关紧要的思绪，刚才环绕住尸体的那条金色飘带仿佛从他眼中直飞而入，把一个个在过去两天里收集储蓄下来的零散线索在这一刻串连起来：

脖子上的巨大伤口——失血过多——衣物与身体上没有任何血迹——皮肤与头发有清爽凛冽的味道——身体重量缺了十分之一左右却没有任何器官失踪——

“血。”他猛地抬眼看向德拉科，不知道在思索中第几次重复这个词，“是血。凶手是为了血才让她们失血而死。血是原因，不是结果。”

听完他这句没有缘由甚至颠三倒四的话，德拉科的脸一下子变得比布里欧妮还要苍白，嘴唇颤抖了好几次都没能发出任何声音，最终不得不清了一下嗓子才沙哑开口：“可是，为什么是血？难道凶手觉得纯血巫师的血如此肮脏，以至于通过这种方法达到所谓的’净化’？”

“我不知道。”罗恩摇了摇头，然后看向在旁边同样一脸震惊看着他们的派伊，“但我们现在最先需要确定的是我的推论是否为真。派伊先生——”

“我明白。”治疗师彻底收起了脸上最后一丝愉悦神情，缓缓抬手对尸体默念咒语。片刻后尸体暴露在外的皮肤开始浮现出细密的暗红色血珠，逐渐飞入空中汇聚成为体积更大的血球。半分钟后派伊轻轻吐出一口气，放下握住魔杖的手，而所有人都抬头望向漂浮在空气中体积充其量不过只有一个茶壶那么多的暗红色圆球。

“这是她体内仅剩的全部血液了。”派伊轻声说开口，“而且我建议为了尸体的完整度尽快逆转这个咒语。”

“当然。”罗恩连忙点点头，根本不敢去看布里欧妮现在脸上该是何等绝望心碎，等这些血珠重新回到尸体体内后才再次开口：“派伊先生，你之前也治疗过我父亲，他当时就是失血过多，所以你肯定知道人体在失去多少血液之后会有生命危险。”

“这个我的确知道，并且也在之后学习过麻瓜的医疗知识。”派伊皱眉回忆片刻：“如果我记得没错的话，成年人体内应该有至少九点五品托血液，而流失其中四成就会造成生命危险，女性好像稍微多一些，但也绝对不会超过五成。”

“而刚才从体内取出的这些……？”

“太少了。”派伊摇摇头，“连一成都不到。”

“所以说，如果失去五成血就会造成死亡，死亡后心脏会停跳，而心脏停跳后血液就不再流通……？”德拉科谨慎地抬眼向派伊求证是否如此，得到肯定后才继续说下去：“那么尸体的确并非出于自然原因才流失了这么多血液。罗恩，你想得没错，血的确是凶手的目的之一。”

“而衣服和身体上没有血迹估计也是为了——”罗恩刚顺着推理了一半就立刻意识到死者的姐姐还和他们在同一间病房里。他连忙转身看向布里欧妮，却发现对方苍白的脸上不知从什么时候开始早就没了半点表情，一直呆呆望向自己妹妹的尸体。他长叹一口气，和德拉科对视一眼，然后走到派伊身边轻声开口：

“派伊先生，非常感谢你能帮助我们调查这个案子，但现在我们需要尽全力立刻抓住这个凶手，所以能拜托你陪陪布里欧妮吗？她自从发现妹妹的尸体后精神一直不太好，我们真的很怕她……”

“没问题。”派伊点点头，声音里蕴含着无限怒火，“我也恨不得赶紧看到凶手坐上威森加摩的审判席，然后在阿兹卡班彻底烂一辈子。”

“多谢你。”罗恩轻声道谢后注视着治疗师走到布里欧妮面前，慢慢单膝跪下后和她轻声细语说了几句什么。在他侧后方德拉科正默默垂首看向地面，嘴唇飞快蠕动，虽然听不清他在说什么，但他的姿态神情清楚明白告诉罗恩他正在为阿扎莉亚默哀，于是罗恩和他肩并肩站在一起，沉默地等着德拉科深吸一口气后缓缓抬起头。

“这是我母亲曾经教给我的一段悼文。”他们并没有幻影移形直接离开，而是在病房外空荡的走廊稍稍站定。魔法部为了不把这起谋杀案走漏消息，甚至把病房附近画框里的人像都赶到其他楼层去了。两人一同抬头注视着雕刻着百合花纹的古老画框，德拉科轻声解释自己刚才在默念什么：“据说是中世纪一段可以让巫师死去的灵魂回归魔法的咒语，但后来逐渐被部分纯血家族用作悼文。”

罗恩有心开个玩笑，说句调侃的话，但刚刚在阿扎莉亚的尸体上发现的惊天线索还沉重地压在她的心头，甚至让他有种自己的欢乐与灵魂都在被一只不见踪影的摄魂怪逐渐吸走。“梅林啊，德拉科。”他抬手捂住脸，重重吐出一口气，“我知道我之前说过很快就能找到突破口，但我无论如何都不会想到——会是这样的突破口。”

“我也感同身受，罗恩。”德拉科的语气中同样充斥痛苦，“无论凶手抱着怎样的意图谋杀这些女巫，在杀死她们之外还要取走所有的血液真的太让人——有良知的巫师甚至不会对神奇动物下手，他怎么能做出这种事？”

“你之前说凶手的目的是为了’净化’他眼中肮脏的纯血统，但净化真的用得着把体内所有血液都取出来吗？”罗恩摇了摇头，“况且，假如他的目的是净化，那他岂不是觉得自己是为了这些女巫着想？”

“或许凶手的心智的确已经如此扭曲了。”德拉科一下又一下扯着自己的嘴唇，“这也能解释为什么阿扎莉亚的尸体上没有任何血迹，身体也有一股类似洗脸肥皂的味道。凶手肯定在杀死她们并抽出血液后对她们进行了最后一次清洗。死亡、抽血和清洗都代表了净化。”

“然后等净化完了扔进垃圾堆或者泰晤士河？”罗恩还是觉得这里的逻辑有什么不太通的地方，“你不觉得这个凶手有点……分裂？一方面他对麻瓜伦敦、麻瓜警方还有麻瓜整个社会本身都非常了解，而且作案手法成熟老练，另一方面他的谋杀目的却如此扭曲变态？”

“你得承认这个世界上的确有这种人存在。”德拉科轻声说，“比如……伏地魔。心理扭曲变态的同时却能把那么多纯血家族都牢牢掌握在手心里。”

“好吧，我们先不否认这种可能性，但在继续推断凶手杀人动机前别忘了还有几个线索没串起来。”罗恩掰着手指头一一数过：“脚腕上的淤伤究竟意味着什么，以及为什么死者眼睛周围以及眼底血管会破裂。”

“这些都和杀人手法有关，但也不能完全不谈杀人动机，毕竟凶手已经实施过至少七次，手法肯定已经非常娴熟了。”德拉科回答，“脖子上的伤口、体内九成血液消失不见，再加上这两条——我现在觉得这一切应该是一整套操作，而并非单独分别造成的几次伤害，并且一定吻合他的杀人动机。怎样做我们或许没法特别准确得猜到，但只要推理出为什么，我们也就离真正贴合凶手的侧写不远了。”

“那么我们现在最该搞清楚的是，为什么凶手会从被害人体内取走远超致死量的血液？”

“我同意。”德拉科死死咬住嘴唇，“而现在我能想到的只有两种可能：第一种仍然是我刚才的’净化论’，第二种则是像之前布里欧妮猜测的那样，血液被凶手拿去用做魔法材料。”

“这两种可能性提供的可是两种完全不同、甚至可以说背道而驰的作案动机。”罗恩沉吟道，“万一我们找错方向——”

“已经从无数种可能缩到两种，我觉得已经算是阶段性胜利了。”德拉科有气无力扬了扬嘴角，“只不过接下来又是一场无比难打的仗，而且这次要翻的不是三年半的报刊杂志，而是至少十年二十年。”

“好吧，我是没救了，但你还有机会脱离苦海，回家当你的大少爷。”罗恩轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀，“所以要跑赶紧跑。”

“你怎么还是想着赶我走？”德拉科瞪他一眼，脸上逐渐浮现出痛苦中蕴藏无限坚定的神情，“而且不说别的，只有这个案子我无论如何都要破了，哪怕豁出命去，我也一定要抓住这个凶手。”


	5. Chapter 5

纵使已经把凶手的作案动机降至仅剩的两种，罗恩和德拉科依旧在通过过往案例寻找更多线索这条查案道路上前进得无比艰难。两种动机背道而驰是其中原因之一，但困难重重更多则必须再次归咎于魔法部几百年来对谋杀等刑事案件的漫不经心。

“我真的不明白，”德拉科的声音再次从一堆档案和报纸下面冒出来，“为什么我们能把几万个使用飞路网的壁炉编号以及每年制造多少个门钥匙都记录得清清楚楚，却没有对谋杀案件详细系统的记录？”

“我还是那句话：大家都习惯了把黑巫师当成整个巫师界所有犯罪问题的罪魁祸首，再加上黑巫师又都张扬得不得了，杀了人还要大张旗鼓在屋顶留个黑魔标记，所以魔法部根本不在乎其他那些不起眼的零碎犯罪。”虽然这么说，但罗恩说完也放下手里那份十多年前《预言家日报》叹了口气：“不过你说的没错，魔法部在有些事情上的确不太分轻重缓急，连我爸那里对滥用麻瓜物品的记录都比对谋杀案的要多。”

德拉科哼了一声，倒没有像罗恩预想中那样立即抓住机会对亚瑟一顿冷嘲热讽，而是片刻后哗啦抖开手里一份旧报纸：“我这里找到一篇比较符合凶手作案手法的报道：一名五十多岁的独居女巫被人发现死在家中，死因是颈部伤口导致失血过多，傲罗一直没能抓住凶手，唯一的嫌疑人是一位一直和被害人有龃龉的邻居，但吐真剂审讯并没有得到供认，因此最后威森加摩宣判嫌疑人无罪。”

“其他的倒都符合，但五十多岁的女巫？”罗恩挠了挠下巴，“这是什么时候的事？”

“五年前。”

“总觉得哪里不太对劲，但无论如何先放在疑似案例那边吧。”

德拉科点点头，一挥魔杖把这份报纸平平整整摊放在自己的办公桌上，下面则是他们在过去几小时里找到的过去十年里其他几例比较类似的谋杀案报道，但至今无论是他还是罗恩都还没能找到完全符合这次案件的谋杀手法或者动机。

“或许我们应该再往前看看。”几分钟后德拉科开口，“不只看过去十年。”

“还要再往前？”罗恩从报纸堆里站起身，挑眉望向另一个报纸堆里的搭档，“要是超出第二次巫师战争的范围可就和我们对凶手的侧写不沾边了。”

“我就是这个意思。”德拉科抬眼看向他，表情严肃，“或许我们应该一直查到第一次巫师战争那段时间，毕竟三十年前也曾有过一段纯血巫师大肆虐杀麻瓜出身巫师的黑暗岁月，虽然我们没亲身经历过，但那段日子听我父亲的描述比我们经历过的那次要残酷多了，双方都死了太多人。”

“我们听过的描述或许截然不同，但我知道那段岁月是什么样子，毕竟我的两个舅舅都……”罗恩截住话尾摇了摇头，感觉没必要在这种时候再把父辈的往事拿出来详细说，尤其当着德拉科的面。“你的意思是说这名凶手在过去三十年里一直在杀人？”

”很可能，不是吗？”德拉科给了罗恩个莫名的眼神，然后耸了耸肩，“伏地魔第一次崛起造成的后果在那十多年里一直没能散去，哪怕大家都觉得他已经死了，他却一直影响着整个巫师界的方方面面。我完全能想象到一个经历了第一次巫师战争并且因此失去亲人或爱人的麻瓜出身巫师在那之后一直进行隐秘复仇，并且因为伏地魔的第二次崛起而复仇之心愈加强烈，这才控制不住自己一连杀掉至少六名女巫，终于让我们捉住了他的马脚。”

“你说的这种情况的确有可能，但如果是真的，那也太可怕了。”罗恩揉了一把脸，“一个过去三十年里一直隐藏在我们之中的杀人狂——他可以是任何人。”

“是。”德拉科面无表情点点头，“在对角巷和你擦肩而过的路人，蜂蜜公爵柜台后面的售货员，霍格沃茨特快的司机，在破釜酒吧见过无数次却叫不出名字的顾客……谁都有可能是这个人。”

罗恩被德拉科这番描述背后深不见底的阴冷可怖激得打了个哆嗦，下意识抱紧胳膊：“如果正如你说的这样，凶手已经藏了三十年没被发现，但为什么他偏偏会在过去三年里突然开始大肆杀人，并且还都和刻耳柏洛斯这家酒吧扯上了关系？”

“突然改变作案手法可能是他的生活突然发生了某些变化。”德拉科沉吟，“或许他患病了，知道自己时日不多，所以开始了最后一轮绝望报复？”

罗恩皱起眉头没有立刻回话，思考了好一阵子后才缓缓摇了摇头：“等等，我觉得我们现在的思路已经有点跑偏了。”

“什么意思？”

“我们现在有点太过于依赖侧写了——也就是我们想象出来的东西，而忽略了很多从最开始就得知的事实。”罗恩边说边从口袋里掏出记录本，翻到最前面那几页，“无论有多少例疑似案件或者潜在被害人，真正能给我们提供线索的其实也只有阿扎莉亚，而从她的尸体我们能做出的判断也只有：第一，她前去刻耳柏洛斯的确是为了和一位麻瓜度过浪漫一夜；第二，她死于失血过多，并且被凶手以某种方式提取了身上绝大多数血液；第三，凶手对麻瓜社会非常了解。单从第一点来说，你觉得一个年老患病的巫师能诱惑一个年轻漂亮的女巫上钩吗？”

德拉科望过来的灰眼睛眨了眨，脸上一瞬间扭曲出一个想笑又憋住的表情，但最后抿着嘴点了点头：“你说的没错，罗恩，这点是我疏忽了。我大概过于想要确定最贴合凶手的心理侧写，有点钻牛角尖了。”

“你知道就好。”罗恩假装生气，挑了挑眉毛。“不过你这么想我觉得也没什么错，毕竟我们现在手头证据不足，只有阿扎莉亚一具尸体并说明不了什么，而其他的尸体我们也根本拿不到手。”

“你觉得我们应该再去找找那位金探长吗？”德拉科片刻后问道，“拜托他再去想办法找到其他符合侧写的尸体——虽然我觉得要是让波特知道了，他会气得把头发一把全薅干净。”

“这倒不会，哈利头发太多，无论怎样都不可能薅干净。”罗恩开了个干巴巴的玩笑，“但我感觉金探长可能也帮不了我们什么了，毕竟从他的描述来看麻瓜警方的各种规定还挺严格的，而且已经下葬或者火花的尸体对我们也没有任何用处。”

德拉科咬住嘴唇，从报纸堆里猛地站起身，眼睛里火光四溅。“难道我们只能等着下一具尸体出现才能掌握更多证据吗？！”

“你别急啊！”罗恩抬手按住他的肩膀，又轻轻拍了好几下，“我也没说我们现在就放弃啊。侧写这条路走不通，不是还有另一条路吗。”

“什么路？”

“我们不是还有另一种推论吗？”罗恩注视着德拉科依旧紧绷的表情轻叹口气，“假如凶手做这些和复仇或者净化血统没有任何关系，单纯只是想要这些纯血巫师的血液呢？这也是一种可能性，对吧？虽然没有另一种那么……那么戏剧化，但说实话无论什么犯罪，绝大多数不都是为了钱吗。”

“你是说凶手为了赚钱才如此残忍地杀害了那么多女巫？”

“咱们还是先不提为什么，行吗？”罗恩又不轻不重拍了一下德拉科的肩膀，“我觉得我们哪怕和凶手面对面也根本不可能彻底猜透他为什么要做这种事，不如只考虑怎么做：他是怎么提取的血液，之后又用这些血液做了什么？”

德拉科的脸色慢慢平静了下来，顺着罗恩的思路讲了下去：“怎样提取血液肯定和他的杀人手法有关——也就是阿扎莉亚身上那些淤痕以及血管破裂。不过说到这里我又要回到刚才的话题：我之所以一直在思考杀人动机，就是因为我觉得提取血液这事很奇怪。身为巫师，哪怕不知道类似派伊使用的那种咒语，也完全有能力使用魔法直接收集血液，何必多此一举在脖子上搞出那道伤口，之后再清洗？所以我才一直觉得他这样做肯定有某些背后的特殊目的。”

“既然如此，我们连怎么提取血液也先别考虑了，只考虑他取了这么多血液要做什么。”罗恩对德拉科咧嘴一笑：“而在这件事上你可比我了解得多，可以说是从小耳濡目染了。”

“你可闭嘴吧。”德拉科送给他一对白眼，“再说了我家一大半的珍藏可都被你父亲搜查走了，我看你也挺耳濡目染。”

罗恩立刻举手求饶：“好吧，说正事，你有听过哪种黑魔法或者魔药需要这样大量的巫师血液吗？”

德拉科脸色也立刻正经下来，捏着鼻梁思考许久后摇了摇头：“没有，真的没有。神奇动物的血液经常被用于强效魔药——比如说独角兽的血——但我真的没听说过哪种魔药需要巫师的血。”

罗恩小心翼翼瞥了他一眼，踌躇了片刻，但最终下定决心和盘托出：“其实……我听说过。”

“真的？”德拉科的眼睛亮了起来，表情惊讶又好奇，仿佛不明白为什么会有某种自己没听过罗恩却听过的黑魔法。罗恩被他看的有些尴尬，清了清嗓子才继续说下去：“是……是哈利告诉我们的，关于伏地魔如何重获肉身。”

“哦。”德拉科眼里的光亮立刻熄灭了，一瞬间看起来脆弱不安。但在罗恩能安慰他之前他却再次抬起眼睛，浅色眉毛紧紧皱在一起，开口时语调干脆利落：“告诉我。”

“当时，呃，三强争霸赛最后一场，哈利摸到被变成门钥匙的奖杯后……虫尾巴准备了某种魔药，然后分别在里面加入了伏地魔父亲的骨灰，他自己的手臂，以及哈利的鲜血。”罗恩哑声讲述那段仅用想象便足以令人汗毛倒竖的画面，而德拉科听得无比专注，似乎连呼吸都忘掉了，“你或许从你爸那里听说过，伏地魔和哈利一直有某种联系，之前因为哈利母亲的咒语不能直接碰触哈利，所以在重塑身体时他用了哈利的鲜血。”

“我倒是从来没听说过这个，我父亲不觉得这是我一个尚未成年的孩子需要知道的东西。”德拉科冷冰冰地回答，“不然我只需要在魁地奇赛场上给波特的鼻子来一拳，然后偷偷用魔法存一点他的血液，不就可以省掉三强争霸赛还有虫尾巴那一系列的麻烦了。”

顺便也可以让卢修斯·马尔福重讨伏地魔的欢心，你也不需要在之后六年级时过得那样惨——罗恩在心底默默加上这一句，但没敢说出口，德拉科在这些事上的情绪还是太过敏感。“无论如何，这件事证明了的确有使用特定人选的血液达成特殊效果的魔药，所以这条路说不定比想尽办法猜测凶手的作案动机要更靠谱些。”

“靠不靠谱我不知道，”德拉科慢吞吞地说，“但的确更好查证。”

罗恩的眉毛立刻挑了起来：“哦？看来你有门路？”

德拉科斜眼看向罗恩，下巴微微扬了起来：“怎么，这种时候不嫌弃我曾经是个自甘堕落的食死徒了？”

“我什么时候嫌弃过你了？”罗恩忍不住狠狠捶了一下德拉科的肩头才终于收回手，“说正经的，德拉科，你有办法查到这种东西吗？”

“我可以试一试。”德拉科正色回答，“我家的图书馆里或许有记载，我父亲也曾经认识一些在这方面很有研究的人，我或许还能够和他们取得联系，但做这些不可能一蹴而就，需要时间。”

“我们现在最不缺的就是时间——”罗恩在德拉科的瞪视下立刻改口，“好吧，还是很缺的，但我们毕竟有两个人呢。接下来你就去忙这些，而我……”

“而你怎么？每天去破釜酒吧灌个半醉再回家？”

“事实上，我的确准备去酒吧，但不是破釜酒吧。”罗恩在德拉科半皱起眉头的注视下又挠了挠下巴，“我准备接下来每晚都去刻耳柏洛斯——在你反对之前，先听我讲讲理由。”

“我什么时候说要反对了？”德拉科抱起胳膊，一副洗耳恭听的模样，但脸上不赞同的神情呼之欲出，罗恩看着他咽下一声叹气。

“我们的案子目前查到现在哪怕还没到山穷水尽的地步，也基本上快走到死胡同了，接下来能做的事情并不多，而我也的确不想再等到下一具尸体出现——我知道你肯定也不愿意。从巫师血液与黑魔法这个角度调查或许很有效，但我觉得我们也不能完全放弃其他的线索，尤其刻耳柏洛斯是凶手最有可能的狩猎场所这一点。所以我才想在接下来这段时间每晚都去那里，看看能不能发现比较可疑的人，哪怕只是守在那里不让更多女巫落入凶手的圈套也好。”

德拉科一时半会没回话，又咬起了嘴上的死皮，过了好一阵子才开口：“我当然不觉得我们该放弃这条线索，但是，罗恩，我们是搭档，而傲罗司规定搭档一起行动是有原因的。先不提你贸然出现在刻耳柏洛斯会不会打草惊蛇，万一你遇到了什么事……”

“能有什么事？”罗恩故作轻松耸了耸肩。“我是个高级傲罗，德拉科，而且刻耳柏洛斯的老板也认识我。至于打草惊蛇，我完全可以打扮得毫不起眼再过去，就连你也说过，只要我把头发染成棕色就没人会多看我一眼。再说了，我觉得就算凶手认出我是谁，也不会试图当场强杀一个傲罗吧？”

“我只是——”德拉科欲言又止，最终没说完的话变成一声漫长的叹气。“算了，你说的对，探案最重要。”

“别这么不相信我的能力。”罗恩看着他一脸阴郁忍不住开玩笑调节气氛，“哪怕我打扮成麻瓜的样子，口袋里的那根小木棍可不只是摆设，遇到事情我大不了幻影移形跑出来，之后再请记忆注销指挥部那群人加个班呗。”

德拉科却没有顺势同他插科打诨，而是抬头深深看了他一眼，灰眼睛里情绪复杂。“我一直都很相信你，罗恩，但你这人总能撞上各种各样稀奇古怪的事。你和波特还有格兰杰那些事我就不提了，我们搭档的时候你也还是——”

“好啦，我只不过去一家酒吧喝喝酒，放松放松，还能撞上什么事呢？”罗恩笑着摇了摇头，“你才是那个需要和一堆乱七八糟的黑魔法以及黑巫师打交道的人，我反而更担心你——但当然啦，我同时也对你一万个相信，所以你看我之前什么都没啰嗦。”

最后那个词出口的瞬间德拉科就抄起手边的一卷报纸狠狠抽了一下罗恩的胳膊，但嬉闹过后他的脸上还是浮现出一层挥之不去的担忧：“无论如何，万事小心，假如你真的在酒吧遇到什么异常情况，切记立刻来找我，千万别单独行动。”

***

即便知道搜查黑魔法这种事情完全急不得，他们接下来还是度过了两天漫长又难熬的时光。留驻在傲罗司办公室的罗恩几乎每隔几小时就会收到猫头鹰从圣芒戈带来的信，询问什么时候才能让阿扎莉亚安心下葬，之前说过的再继续向前找近三十年相关的谋杀案也毫无进展；德拉科的日子则过得更艰难，虽然他每次通过壁炉和罗恩互换进度时总是匆匆带过，罗恩却仍然能从只言片语以及他的脸色判断出德拉科在马尔福庄园没少受气，不难想象一直没能接受唯一的儿子竟然跑去当傲罗的卢修斯会借此机会如何对德拉科百般刁难。

好在第二天，也就是这周五临近下班时分终于从马尔福庄园传来好消息，德拉科终于从卢修斯嘴里挖出了之前一直为马尔福家提供各种黑魔法器具以及魔药材料的那个人的联系方式，并且紧赶慢赶和对方约好今晚秘密会面。

“在猪头酒吧？”罗恩对着壁炉里德拉科火焰飘忽的绿色脸庞眨了眨眼睛，“这么谨慎？”

“莫非你以为所有人遇到傲罗上门问话都会亲自敞开自家大门热烈欢迎不成？”德拉科由火光组成的眉毛清晰地高挑起来，“要不是我还顶着马尔福这个姓氏，对方根本不会答应同我见面。”

“那倒是，而且要不是你还有你爸的关系，我们甚至不可能联系到这种人。”

“而且我也觉得这样谨慎是对的，没必要把这群曾经或许做过某些错事但现在已经停手不做的人彻底暴露在魔法部的荧光闪烁之下。”德拉科无奈地摇了摇头，“我也不希望因为我们的原因他们再被其他居心叵测的人盯上。”

“我懂。”罗恩点点头，“我完全赞同你这么做。”

“就好像你不赞同我就立刻罢手一样，别把自己想象得太伟大。”德拉科有点嫌弃地瞥了罗恩一眼，但转瞬摆正脸色：“你今晚有什么安排？”

“还是继续去刻耳柏洛斯。”罗恩回答，“反正我也没别的事情可做，而且今晚恰好是周五，就是上次凶手作案的时间，去刻耳柏洛斯或许能有些不一样的收获。”

德拉科的嘴角轻轻抽动了一下，似乎想说什么，但最后只无奈地问：“昨晚有人认出你吗？”

“完全没有。”罗恩咧嘴一笑，“我敢保证整个酒吧绝对没人对一个趴在吧台角落喝得烂醉如泥的棕发男人多看半眼，甚至连老板都没认出我是谁。”

“那就好。但不管怎样，还是多加小心。”

“你怎么比我妈还啰嗦。”罗恩假装叹了口气，“而且这句话原封不动还给你，去猪头酒吧和不知名黑巫师会面可比我要危险多了。”

“行了，我不和你多费口舌浪费时间了。”德拉科瞪他一眼，“你大概几点回家？等我这边会面结束就直接去你家找你？”

“酒吧十二点半打烊，但根据我昨晚观察，酒吧里十点左右就没有多少巫师了，所以我肯定会在那之后回家。”

德拉科点点头：“好，那我到时候来找你。”说完他的脸庞便从火焰中彻底消失不见。罗恩坐在原地愣了一会神才一跃而起，准备收拾一下回家换衣服。

***

德拉科在霍格莫德那条小街道幻影显形时正好七点差三分。此刻天色俞暗，只有天际最后一丝微光勾勒出低垂在天幕灰青色浮云的形状。几步开外猪头酒吧的招牌在夜风中吱嘎作响，德拉科盯着木牌上那只鲜血淋漓的野猪头看了足足十秒钟，尽量压下心底的紧张不安才迈步上前。

自从离开霍格沃茨后他已经有好几年没踏足此处了，但昏暗肮脏的小屋子一如他记忆中的样子，靴子踩在油腻肮脏的地板上几乎每步一滑，室内充当照明的仅有每张矮桌上火光摇曳的短蜡烛。酒吧的门板和门外的招牌一样破烂不堪，开合时发出刺耳的吱嘎，但整间酒吧没有任何人朝他投来好奇的目光，甚至连吧台后那个据说是邓布利多弟弟的酒保也只是斜眼短促地瞥了一眼德拉科。他倒也不觉得意外，毕竟就像罗恩需要混进麻瓜群，他自己在来到这里之前也经过了一番精心装扮，不仅用一条宽大的黑色斗篷把自己从头到尾都装扮起来，头上更是戴了一顶怪模怪样的帽子，把自己那头标志性的马尔福家浅金色头发遮得严严实实，脸上也戴着一副只露出两只眼睛的面具。在家出门前照镜子的时候德拉科万分庆幸这次会面必须自己孤身前来，不然若是让罗恩看到他这副尊容，他绝对会笑得把霍格沃茨地窖里那些睡着了的斯莱特林学生都吵醒。

因为不确定自己的会面对象是否已经抵达，德拉科在门口略微停留片刻，但在酒保第二次抬眼瞥他后乖乖过去点了杯火焰威士忌。他正从口袋里掏钱时身后传来一声压得极低的沙哑人声：“也给我来一杯，算在他的账上。”

一般人不会在猪头酒吧随便惹事，毕竟没人知道绷带或者面纱下究竟是谁，所以德拉科一听就知道这是自己要见的人，立刻又付了一杯的钱。两人端着脏兮兮的杯子一前一后走到整间酒吧最隐秘的角落坐下，德拉科透过面具谨慎地打量着对面这个用绷带把自己的头严密缠起来却透过嘴巴的缝隙大口喝酒的人，一时间判断不出对方的性别或年龄，也不想贸然开口。好在对方并没有摆太久的架子，喝了几口酒便放下杯子。

“说吧，小子。”对方的声音依旧非常沙哑，德拉科听不出这是原本的音色还是为了保密身份而故意为之，唯一能分辨出的就是对方并非英国本地人，因为他的口音带着浓厚的法语味儿，“我之前欠你父亲一次人情，所以这次无偿帮你。”

“万分感谢。”德拉科也不再废话，直入主题，“您是否听说过需要巫师血液作为材料的魔药？尤其是纯血巫师的鲜血？”

来人没有立刻回答，但德拉科却突然有种被对方锐利视线肆无忌惮扫视的压迫感。他裹在斗篷里面的身体不由自主打了个寒颤，但表面上还是装出一副若无其事的样子，强迫自己不眨眼并直视对方绷带后面大概是眼睛的位置。过了几秒后对方又慢吞吞地喝了一口酒，然后才终于开口回话：“我的确听说过——甚至还亲自熬制过。”

“所以这种魔药的确是存在的。”德拉科喃喃自语，在心底迅速理清自己想要问的东西后再次问道：“我是否能询问一下，您听说以及熬制过的这些魔药都有什么功效？”

“纯血巫师的鲜血……是一种非常神奇且强大的魔法材料。”对方放下杯子，慢悠悠地答道，“血脉让巫师可以追本溯源，知道自己体内的魔力究竟来源于何处，荒芜的沼泽，开阔的谷地，宁静的河畔抑或深不见底的泥潭，也同样能让人知道家族与家族之间密不可分的联系，来自两个家族的人生出的孩子的血脉中就会拥有两种截然不同的魔力，而每一点一滴的血液所描述的都是一段绵延千年的历史。”

对方这段话慢且长，而且一直都没说到德拉科最想知道的点，但他还是屏息凝神坐在硬邦邦的椅子上静静聆听，生怕自己错过任何细节。对面的人说完这些后长叹一口气，举起杯子一饮而尽，然后在木头桌面上用杯底敲了两下：

“我说的无偿是指不需要你再和我做任何交易，但不代表今晚的酒也要我自己出钱。”

德拉科缓缓深吸一口气再不动声色地呼出来，然后把自己面前那杯一直没动过的酒推了过去：“这个当然，今晚您想喝多少都行。”

***

“给我来杯威士忌。”罗恩在刻耳柏洛斯吧台前昨晚的老位置坐下，然后用手指敲了敲台面。今晚在吧台后面的人是个他之前没见过的高瘦男人，扎着一头怪异的小辫子，从衣服领口和袖口下面露出的皮肤上布满花样繁杂的刺青，一直延伸到耳朵下面，大概是之前老板娘格雷琴说过的自己那个麻瓜老公。老板娘都没认出昨晚经过装扮的罗恩，今天这个麻瓜更是只把他当成最普通不过的顾客，从吧台下面麻利掏出一个玻璃杯，然后往里面倒了二指宽的琥珀色澄澈液体。

罗恩当然不是第一次喝麻瓜的酒精饮料——赫敏他爸爸甚至有个非常神奇小酒窖——但他一直喝不来麻瓜威士忌的这股味，总觉得比火焰威士忌差了点劲头。只不过他今晚倒也不是来消遣的，喝酒只是装装样子，因此一边拿起杯子小口啜饮一边借机观察整个酒吧的情况。

现在正好刚过七点钟，由于是周五，今晚刻耳柏洛斯要比昨天热闹得多，不少衣着暴露的年轻麻瓜正挤在酒吧中央的舞池里手舞足蹈，旁边的雅座也几乎被占满了。罗恩只看了几眼就暗自皱起眉头，倒不是他对麻瓜文化有什么偏见，毕竟巫师喝多了也这个德行，但整间酒吧的装修实在不合他的眼，所谓“未来感”就是让一堆花里胡哨的刺眼灯光在头顶转来转去，惨绿色灯光映照下每个人的脸都仿佛在黑湖里泡了三年，下一秒灯光又唰得变成亮粉色，根本看不清谁是谁，更不用说分辨可疑人士。但这样的环境也能够解释为什么凶手一直选择在这里狩猎却没给老板留下任何印象，只要足够小心谨慎，任何人都能在灯光与人群的掩映下彻底消失不见。

尽管如此，观察一段时间后罗恩还是能清晰分辨出哪些人是麻瓜，而哪些人是巫师——在这样极具麻瓜风格的公共场所，哪怕对麻瓜文化了解再多的巫师也会显得有些束手束脚，穿衣打扮上也稍显老套保守，尤其是那些习惯了袍子因此把自己裹得严严实实的女巫和旁边穿着吊带短裙的麻瓜女性形成鲜明对比。只不过他能看得出来，凶手自然也分辨得出，罗恩再次感叹这里的确是非常合适的狩猎场所。

昨晚他在这里接连待了三个小时都没遇到什么特别的事情，但今晚他还没喝完第一杯威士忌，就有个穿着暴露的年轻女孩一个劲往他身边挤，一边把手往他的大腿上放一边朝他疯狂抛媚眼。罗恩不动声色检查了一下自己身上这套最常见不过的皮夹克以及牛仔裤，再加上自己这头特意变成棕色的短发以及戴着黑框眼镜平淡无奇的脸，根本不知道自己这副样子怎么还能有招蜂引蝶的本领。许久没和正常女性讲过话，他一张嘴拒绝就磕巴起来，反而引得对方以为他这是在欲擒故纵，纠缠程度变本加厉，就差一屁股直接坐在罗恩大腿上了。

罗恩拒绝不是，也不想直接推开对方惹出大动静，正颇为为难时突然听到身后响起一个略微耳熟的低沉声音：“罗恩，抱歉我迟到了。”

“金——呃，阿尔？！”罗恩猛地扭头，正好对上阿尔弗雷德·金探长那双带笑的眼睛，而他脸上惊诧的表情大概足够滑稽，因为男人脸上的笑意逐渐加深，在眼角处挤出几道深邃的纹路，然后把一只手轻轻搭在罗恩的肩膀上：

“不过还好有这位女士陪你，没让你太寂寞吧？”

阿尔说这话时语气轻柔带点调侃，手也一直搭在罗恩的肩膀上，罗恩还没从惊讶中缓过神，之前记在他身边的那个年轻女性却立刻有了反应，甩下一句“妈的，基佬给我死远点！”的咒骂后摇晃着身体挤回了舞池。罗恩半张着嘴目送她离开，又抬头看向依旧微笑注视他的阿尔，眉毛高高挑了起来。但还没等他开口发问，阿尔就自觉收回手，然后在罗恩身旁的位置坐了下来。

“抱歉，我刚才大概逾越了，但我看到你实在被那个人缠得很不耐烦的样子才过来帮你脱身。”

“多谢……但是你怎么会在这里？”罗恩借着吧台灯光上下打量一番仿佛从天而降落在自己身边的金探长。对方今晚看起来和在家里那次略有不同，穿了一件相当笔挺潇洒的休闲西装外加深色牛仔裤，里面配了件黑色高领毛衣，再加上一副无框眼镜，男人看起来非但不像个警局探长，反而像极了文质彬彬的大学教授。

“当然多亏了你和你的搭档上次来找我的时候提到了这里，我才知道竟然有这么一家……特殊的酒吧，正好今天周五，也没什么案子，所以我就想过来看看，没想到一进门就看到了你。对了，你的搭档呢，怎么没见到他？”

“他今晚有其他的工作要完成，所以只有我过来了。”罗恩回答，然后想起自己的礼节，“对了，让我给你买杯喝的吧，就当作为上次的答谢。”

“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”阿尔倒也没和罗恩客气，招手朝酒保也要了杯和罗恩一样的威士忌，抿了一口后微笑着开口：“几天没见，你们的案子应该已经有突破了吧？”

“线索倒是又查到了一些，但离彻底破案还远着呢。”一提到案子罗恩就想叹气，“说到底还是我们在这些事情上不太靠谱，什么记录啊分析啊都没有，我们查起来完全一头雾水，甚至不得不从报纸上翻找有用的信息。”

“哦，这样吗？”阿尔语气平和，低头又抿了一口酒，抬手时右手无名指上那圈戒指留下的痕迹在罗恩眼前一晃而过，“我对你们究竟怎么办案还真不太了解，但把报纸作为唯一信息来源的确有点太落后了。”

“谁说不是呢。”罗恩叹了口气，眼睛瞥向那圈痕迹后终于忍不住开口发问：“阿尔……金探长，抱歉我这个问题有点太私人了，但你现在结婚了，还是……？”

“嗯？”阿尔的眼睛缓缓眨了一下，先有点惊讶地看向罗恩，仿佛不明白为什么突然被问到这个，紧接着恍然大悟垂落在自己的手指头上。“请叫我阿尔，罗恩，还有这不算什么私人问题，你当然可以问，但是我没有结婚，这里我之前一直戴着一枚祖上传下来的戒指，但最近我拿去请人定期清洁了，所以没戴。”

“这样。”不管阿尔的语气有多温和，罗恩还是觉得自己这样贸然窥探他人隐私，耳根有点发热。“抱歉，无论怎样，我不该问这种问题。”

“没关系。”阿尔微微一笑，眼睛在吧台灯光下细微闪烁，“戴在这个位置的确让很多人都误会过，但这是我唯一一根戴上去不会卡也不会掉的手指头。不过……我很高兴你问了我这个问题。”

很高兴？罗恩一时间被阿尔的态度搞得一头雾水，但对方却没再接着说下去，而是立刻换了个话题：“说起来，这几天我也一直在想你们这起案子，想着还有什么能够帮到你们的地方。”

“你真的已经帮了我们很多了，阿尔，多亏了你帮我们拿到的尸检报告，我们才能进一步确定了很多线索以及探案方向。”

“那你们现在的进度如何？”阿尔低声问道，大概不想让其他人听到两人交谈的内容，“对我们上次一起推理出的凶手侧写还有进一步修改或者补充吗？”

“其实没有进行特别多的补充，只有一点。”罗恩也侧眼看了看周围的环境。虽然人声喧哗，音乐震耳欲聋，但他还是不太放心在公共场合讨论这种话题，如果可以真想来个闭耳塞听，但无论如何他也不可能当着这么多麻瓜的面掏出口袋里的魔杖，只能尽量凑到阿尔的耳边轻声说：“我们根据进一步线索将凶手的杀人动机锁定在两种可能，德拉科——也就是我的搭档今晚就去探究其中一种可能，我想很快我们就能有更多突破性进展了。”

当他向后撤回身体时，罗恩看到阿尔正在目不转睛地凝视自己，镜片后面的眼睛里呈现出他之前从未见过的专注与好奇。他正想说什么，阿尔却突然想到什么一样微微瞪大眼睛，脸上露出一个极为欣喜的神色：“对了，罗恩，我今天下午上班的时候还想着呢——昨天我在整理我们警署过去这段时间的档案记录时发现了一例和你们这次非常相似的案子，我觉得说不定会对你们有所帮助。”

“真的吗？”罗恩忍不住咧嘴一笑，“那真的太好了！我觉得能和你好好谈谈真的很对我们的分析和侧写很有帮助。”

“但这里不是谈话的地方。”阿尔飞快扫视一圈喧闹的酒吧，“要不还是去我家？绝对安静不说，我家的酒橱可比这里要好得多。”

“那我也恭敬不如从命了。”罗恩从口袋里抽出几张麻瓜纸币压在酒杯下，然后和阿尔一同起身离开吧台，穿过拥挤的人群朝着门口的方向走去。


	6. Chapter 6

“使用血液制作魔药，归根结底其意义在于血液的象征作用，即血液的主人对于魔药试剂的使用者有着怎样的作用。”两杯火焰威士忌后，神秘来人终于再次悠悠开口，“最广为流传的例子应该是饮用独角兽血液虽然可以起死回生，却也会令人陷入不生不死的诅咒，因为敢于屠杀如此高贵纯洁生灵获得血液的人必定受到此般惩罚；相反，龙血来源更广，屠龙也曾是巫师文化的一部分，因此即便龙是和独角兽同样魔力强大的生物，它们的血液却并不会有独角兽那样特殊的作用。”

“那么……巫师的血液呢？”德拉科小心翼翼地问道。

“巫师血液的象征意义则又在另一个维度了。”对方说到这里声音几乎低如耳语，仿佛这是个再禁忌不过的话题，“在所有拥有魔力的生灵中，没有任何一种像人类这般高贵、聪慧且强大。人类是万物主宰，可以随心所欲控制与施展魔法，因此人类身上每个部位——甚至每根头发丝——都拥有不同寻常的魔力。你肯定知道复方汤剂最不可或缺的材料是什么吧？”

“当然。”德拉科点点头，“要想变成另一个人的样子，必须先获取对方身体的一部分。”

“只需要一根头发丝或者一片指甲就可以彻彻底底变成另一个人的样子——单从这点就可以看出，我们身体的任何一部分都是我们灵魂与魔力的凝结。这还只是生长于体外，并不需要暴力或者伤痛便可随便获取的身体部分，至于其他的必须经过屠戮才能获取的部分，像是心脏或者血液能够提供的魔法效力究竟有多可怖就便不需要我再多说了吧？正如独角兽的血液，以生命为代价的魔药向来都是最黑暗的黑魔法，甚至连我也不会轻易接触。”

“但您刚才说过，您的确听说并且亲手熬制过这种魔药。”德拉科并没因为对方这一席话打退堂鼓，而是立刻紧逼上去，“我特意找到您，就是希望您能告诉我这些不为人知的事。”

神秘来人听完后并没有立刻回答，而是又仔仔细细打量了一番德拉科后才叹着气摇了摇头：“小子，我看在你父亲的面子上才没有询问你想知道这些究竟是要做什么。但是如果——”

“没有如果。”德拉科斩钉截铁回答，“我以我母亲的名义向您起誓，询问这些绝对不是为了自己使用或者牟利，而是……而是为了拯救更多人的性命。”

“既然如此……”对方沉吟片刻，终于缓缓点头：“我其实只熬制过寥寥几次，并且是在几十年前纯血主义最高涨的时候。”

德拉科藏在面具后面的眉头在听到“纯血主义”这个词时再次不由自主紧紧皱了起来。这次针对纯血女巫的案子从头到尾都在牵动他一直以来被愧疚与厌恶而填满的内心。他本以为用血液配制魔药这条探案方向和纯血主义没有多少关系，却没想到他始终还是逃不过这个从他一生下来就被灌进耳朵的字眼。

“您指的是……第一次巫师战争期间？”他使劲压下心底的不快，尽量语气平淡地问。

“对，三十多年前，那个人的势力第一次兴起的时候。”尽管距离伏地魔被击败已经过去了快十年的时间，还是有太多人不愿意亲口说出这个人的名字，仿佛这是个最恶毒下流的诅咒。“你或许很清楚他以及他的那群手下对泥巴种们有着怎样的态度。”

“我知道。”德拉科低声回答，再次因为那个侮辱性称呼而眉头一跳。无论他已经做出多少悔改与补偿，每次听到这个字眼总让他觉得自己再次变回曾经那个不可一世却愚蠢盲目的孩子。“但是……既然如此纯血巫师的地位本该高高在上不是吗？为什么还会出现用他们的血液配制魔药的事？”

“地位高的并非每一个纯血巫师，而只是那些尊崇纯血主义的巫师家族。”对面传来的声音不由带上一丝嘲讽。“这个你应该比我更明白，哪怕你们国家二十八神圣家族里也分高高在上的家族与几乎等同于泥巴种的纯血叛徒。”

德拉科不由自主吞咽了一下喉咙，今天第二次庆幸罗恩并没有和他一起来会面。“可是……可是为什么我从没听说过？据我所知，纯血叛徒家族里并没发生过任何成员被杀并获取鲜血这种事。”

“我刚才这样说只是想先说明一件事：血统是否纯正对每个家族甚至每个巫师的意义都是不同的，有人觉得血统决定一切，有人却对血统论嗤之以鼻，因此使用血液配制的魔药也对不同的家族有着不同的意义。你没听说过是因为你的家族从来没有过这种需求。”

“所以说，有的家族的确有需求？”德拉科不解地问，“可这种需求究竟是什么？巫师血液做成的魔药究竟有什么功效？”

“这个嘛……”坐在对面的神秘来人踌躇了一下，但最终还是压低嗓音说了出口：“有些人认为，服用以巫师血液配制的魔药可以补充体内的魔力，令一个没有魔法的人成为巫师。”

***

哪怕来过这么多次，罗恩对伦敦的街道地址依旧不甚熟悉，因此完全没意识到阿尔的住处事实上离刻耳柏洛斯相当近，只有步行十分钟的距离。两人在路上并没有多说什么，只是不咸不淡交谈了几句，罗恩拿不准对一个哑炮究竟什么该说什么不该说，干脆放任对方主动挑起话题，而阿尔似乎不愿在街道上谈论那些过于敏感的事情，因此只简单问了几句罗恩家里情况如何，还有他和大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特的关系。

时隔两日后再次来到阿尔所在的街区，狭窄街道的两侧都分外安静。阿尔掏出钥匙开门后请罗恩进门，而无论门廊还是客厅都和周二晚上一模一样，没有半点变化。进门后他先拉上客厅朝街道那侧窗户的窗帘，然后请罗恩随便坐下，问他想喝什么。

“不用这么麻烦了吧？”罗恩坐在沙发上，不知为何有点紧张，“不是说我们是来谈案子的吗？”

“现在是周五晚上，罗恩，哪怕谈案子也可以找点消遣放松一下。”阿尔对他微微一笑，不由分说转身向着厨房走去，“既然你没主动提出想喝什么，那我就自作主张了。”紧接着从走廊传来一阵橱柜开启的窸窣声，片刻后他回到客厅时一只手里握着一个细颈酒瓶，另一只手则用手指夹住两只玻璃杯，把它们轻轻放在罗恩身前的咖啡桌上。

“我不知道你们的世界喝不喝这种酒，但我非常喜欢，口感略干但回味很醇厚。”说完阿尔突然又起身绕到沙发后面，在书架上之前罗恩见过的那个又圆又方的东西上捣鼓了几下子，顿时一阵悠扬悦耳的音乐在客厅中回荡开来。“抱歉，这是我的个人习惯，晚上喝酒的时候一定要来点爵士乐。”

“所以这是个播放音乐的装置。”罗恩兴致勃勃扭过头去盯着那个装置看了好一会，“我之前就纳闷过这究竟是什么。”

“怎么，巫师世界没有唱片机这种播放音乐的装置？”阿尔边说边启开瓶口，朝两个杯子里各倒了点深红色的液体，然后把其中一杯放在罗恩面前。“那你们听歌用什么？”

“广播。”罗恩回过头来，做了个鬼脸，“要么就去看现场演出。”

“有时候我真的觉得很不可思议，巫师们究竟怎么忍受得了科技如此不发达的生活。”阿尔举起自己的杯子，摇晃几下后抿了一口里面的酒，然后朝罗恩的方向点了点头：“尝尝吧，希望和你的口味。”

罗恩虽然在赫敏爸爸的熏陶下对麻瓜的各种酒品有了初步了解，但对这种颜色发红的酒实在没多少经验，拿起自己面前的杯子后学着阿尔的样子也摇晃了几下，然后仰头喝了一口。这种酒与火焰威士忌比起来口感可差太远了，甚至比不上普通的麻瓜威士忌，有点水果味道的甜味不假，但依旧能感觉到些微苦涩。罗恩喝了一口，仔细品尝片刻后又喝了一口，这才放下杯子朝阿尔耸了耸肩。

“抱歉，我还是更喜欢巫师的酒，对这种欣赏不太来。”

“没关系，你能看在我的面子上喝这样两口，我已经很满足了。”阿尔也放下手里的杯子，然后把手随意落在自己的腿上，“事实上，罗恩，我真的没想到你竟然会如此包容我们这个世界的文化。看着你现在这副样子，从头到脚的衣着打扮，谁会把你当成巫师呢？”

“我其实受我爸影响，一直都很喜欢麻瓜文化。”罗恩有点不好意思地挠了挠下巴，“不过今天这身衣服是我为了探案专门穿的——说起来，我都打扮成这副样子了，甚至染了头发，你之前在刻耳柏洛斯又是怎么认出我的？”

阿尔听完给了他个莫名的眼神。“大概要归功于我当了这么多年警探的观察力吧，但你同时也是个非常令人过目难忘的人，罗恩，我觉得无论你打扮成什么样子，我都能一眼认出你。”

“呃……多谢？”不知为何罗恩只觉得此刻阿尔落在他身上的眼神有点微妙——依旧非常温和，但或许对一个才见过第二面的人来说太过亲近了——于是连忙换了个话题：“那什么，你刚才说你们同样有过一个类似的案子？可以告诉我是怎么回事吗？”

阿尔深深看了他一眼，然后肩膀向后略微换了个坐姿，斜靠在沙发背上。“当然。我在五年前曾经调查过一个非常类似的杀人案件，而且同样是连环杀人案，凶手在五个月内连续杀害了三名女性，对她们割喉并肢解尸体。由于这三名女性都是……社会底层性工作者，导致很多人都认为这是对开膛手杰克的模仿致敬，但最后抓到凶手后才发现凶手的作案动机和宗教献祭有关，他杀死这几名女性是因为她们是比较好的下手对象。”

“开膛手杰克？”罗恩在嘴里重复了一遍这个陌生的名字，“听起来挺瘆人的称呼。”

“的确，他应该算得上全世界第一位也是有史以来最有名的连环杀人犯，手段非常残忍血腥，再加上直至今日一百多年来一直未能告破，他在麻瓜世界甚至可以说已经被神化了，每过一段时间就会冒出一两例模仿案。如果你有兴趣的话，以后我可以好好给你讲讲。”

“以后？”罗恩挑了挑眉毛，“你的意思是说，你不介意在我们这期案子结束后依旧和巫师界的人有来往？”

他这样说只是在开玩笑，但阿尔的眼睛却再次落在罗恩的脸上，深深凝视了好几秒后才轻声开口：“如果是你的话，我并不介意。”

哪怕罗恩在这方面再迟钝，他也绝对不可能理解错眼前此人这句话外加表情所传递出的真实意图。他只感觉今晚喝下的那些酒精轰的一下子上了头，让他的耳朵烧得滚烫，尴尬得手脚都不知道该往哪里放，情急之下抓起身旁咖啡桌上的酒杯仰头一饮而尽。而等他放下杯子时，阿尔依旧在用刚才的表情一眨不眨凝视着他，可此刻他的脸上却又多了一层毫不遮掩的赤裸情绪——欲望。罗恩只觉得自己的喉咙被极速吞咽下去的酒精刺得火辣辣的难受，嘴巴张合了好几次却根本不知道该说什么。

过了半晌，阿尔才终于开口打破客厅内尴尬的沉默：“抱歉，我说的话吓到你了？巫师界难道没有这种事吗？”

“啊？不，当然有，”罗恩语无伦次地解释，“只是……”

“只是你没想过我会这样主动向你挑明？”阿尔低笑了一声，分出左手落在罗恩大腿旁边的沙发上，“你应该没有女友或者男友吧？”

“没——没有，但是——”

“没什么但是。”阿尔将手指轻轻抬起，半笼在罗恩右膝上空几英寸的位置，声音低沉轻柔：“我也没有，所以为什么不让我向你展示最为美妙的周五夜晚该怎样度过呢？”

罗恩看入那双镜片后面眼神专注的眼睛，吞咽了一下突然无比干渴的喉咙，一时间只觉得浑身上下绵软无力。

***

对面神秘来人的声音极轻，再加上口音更是含糊不清地逐字飘进德拉科的耳朵，但德拉科只觉得汗毛倒竖，冷汗瞬间顺着脊背流淌下来。难怪翻遍自家图书馆也没能找到类似这种功效魔药的记载，马尔福家虽然子嗣上比较稀少，但的确从没出过魔力过于低微无法进入霍格沃茨的巫师甚至毫无魔力了的哑炮。然而对于其他纯血家族来说这种事情却并非罕见，布莱克家以及莱斯特兰奇家都曾出过被送到麻瓜世界后从家族树上秘密划掉的哑炮孩子。

但真正令他感到毛骨悚然的却是这种魔药背后透出的意味——假如纯血巫师的血液真的能够补充人的魔力，那么在追求强大的贪婪面前纯血巫师很快就会沦落为像龙或者独角兽一般神奇动物的下场

：被所有人追猎，屠杀，甚至圈养，从此之后纯血不再代表高贵的出身，而只会成为世世代代无法摆脱的诅咒。然而这还只是巫师界内部可能发生的事，如果让麻瓜得知他们只需要巫师的血液就同样能够获得魔法……

德拉科猛地打了个寒颤，从自己那些愈发黑暗的想象中抽身回到现实。桌子对面的神秘来人正在小口喝第三杯火焰威士忌，见他抬头看过来后放下杯子无奈地叹了口气：“所以，你现在知道为什么我对这件事闭口不谈了吧？”

“我知道了。”德拉科也长叹一口气，“但我依旧有些事情想要请教您。如果可以的话，您是否能告诉我三十年前你究竟为何会配制类似这种魔药，又是为了谁而配制？”

“这就不得不提三十年前那个人的势力第一次兴起了。当时我也在英国，亲眼目睹不少纯血家族纷纷追随那个人的领导，把纯血统主义视作一切，认为麻瓜与泥巴种是最低贱的存在。试问，如果这些追随者的家族里突然出了个没有半点魔法能力的哑炮会怎样？”

“会……”德拉科倒吸一口冷气，“会成为所有追随者之中的笑柄与耻辱，甚至丢掉那个人眼中的地位。”

“因此才会有人特意找到我，不惜用家族流传几十代的秘方来求我配制一剂据说可以增强魔法的魔药。”

“据说？您是说这种魔药的功效并非绝对？”

对面的人耸了耸肩。“我从没有亲眼见过有人服用这种魔药，我也找不到实验对象，更不可能拿我自己做实验。我唯一做的事情就是把那个家族交给我的残缺秘方尽可能补全，然后做出符合描述的魔药。至于后续如何……等那个人第一次销声匿迹后我觉得做这种事情还是太危险了，生怕哪天就被阿兹卡班那群人供出来，于是干脆在你父亲的帮助下彻底销声匿迹离开了英国——这也就是我欠你家的人情。”

如此一来很多事情都有了解释，这条探案方向也在德拉科心中愈发清晰，但在去找罗恩商量之前，他还有一件事想问：“最后一个问题：您能否告诉我，当时找到您的是哪个家族？我知道这个问题实在有点太——”

“你知道就好。”对面的人仰头喝干最后一点火焰威士忌，然后把手里的杯子重重摔在桌面上，“我能回答你这么多问题已经仁至义尽了，小子，我可不想因为三十年前的一份工作惹上一个纯血家族。况且我觉得这种事情你可以去问你的父亲，他知道得不比我少。”

“可是他并不会像您这样对我知无不谈。”德拉科苦笑一声，“而且我知道这种问题说不定会让您惹上麻烦，但是——您刚才也说了那种魔药有多可怖，而现在……现在或许正有个因为这件事而盯上纯血巫师的人，所以，假如您能至少向我透露一丁点让我能够尽快找到这些三十年前陈年旧事的信息，您或许就能拯救一条无辜的性命。”

神秘来人藏在绷带后面的面容许久都没有半点变化，似乎一直在出神地盯着德拉科看，过了好一阵子后却突然从口袋里掏出一根看起来怪模怪样的魔杖，先是在两人中间轻挥了一下，紧接着幻影移形瞬间消失在空气中。德拉科隔着面具撑住额头，闭上眼睛沮丧地长叹了一口气，却在睁眼起身准备同样离开猪头酒吧时无意间瞥了一眼对方留在桌上脏兮兮的空酒杯——

杯底仅剩的几滴火焰威士忌并非无规则的水渍，而是不动声色间排列形成一个花体字母的名字：

**埃弗里** 。

***

“你……你真的不是在和我开玩笑吧？”罗恩在对方灼灼凝视下从牙缝里勉强挤出这句话，“我虽然很喜欢麻瓜文化，但的确称不上有多了解，所以如果我理解错了的话——”

“你没有理解错。”阿尔的目光依旧没有从他脸上撤开，专注得仿佛想要钻进罗恩的脑子搞明白他正在想什么，“而且麻瓜在这点上的确和巫师非常不同。我们没有那些咒语或者药剂能让我们无病无灾活过一百岁，或者见识到一辈子也想象不到的奇特东西，因此对于麻瓜来说生活节奏就是这样快，想要的东西就立刻伸手去争取，很少考虑其他不相干的事情。”

“可是……我？”罗恩只觉得自己的耳根热得像是要烧化了，大脑也一团混沌，各种思绪在里面翻来覆去地冲撞却根本组织不成词句，“我们算上今天才见过两次，而且还是为了办案，你为什么会……？”

“很多事情不需要问为什么，只要享受当下就可以了。”阿尔的手试探着落在罗恩的膝盖上，陌生的触感激得他下意识向旁边缩起腿逃开对方的碰触。或许他的反应太过明显，镜片后面那双眼睛顿时轻微抽搐了一下。

“我们就不能只谈案子吗？”罗恩的声音里带上点恳求。他不想因为自己对这种事情无法接受而和对方撕破脸皮，彻底失去这样一位有力的帮手，甚至导致阿尔对整个魔法部以及巫师界都没有好感。但他却也不是那种能为了工作牺牲自己一切的人，他可以冒着生命危险查案，却没办法做到委身接受这种邀请。

“案子我们不是已经谈得够多了吗？”阿尔却似乎没打算轻易放弃，依旧不依不饶，“我也给你讲了我之前遇到的那个连环凶手怎样因为需要在宗教献祭时使用鲜血而杀害了几名性工作者。手法与目的都明确告诉你了，再多的我也不知道还有什么能帮到你的。”说完他的左手又一次探过来轻轻敷上罗恩的膝盖，语气也变得轻柔：“罗恩，我是真的很喜欢你才会对你这样快就表达心思，你看起来也并没有特别讨厌我这个人，所以为什么不试试看我们之间会如何呢？”

罗恩的腿又一次下意识绷紧，但这次却没有直接甩开对方的手。“我只是——”他刚深吸一口气，绞尽脑汁想要找个足够好又不会落人面子的借口回绝阿尔，对方刚才那段话里的某个地方却突然仿佛闪电般劈开他雾蒙蒙的思绪。一瞬间他只觉得自己的呼吸彻底卡在了喉咙里，脖子后面汗毛倒竖，死死绷住浑身上下的肌肉才没让他立刻打出那个会暴露他此刻情绪的哆嗦。

阿尔刚才说他给罗恩讲了那个连环凶手杀人是因为需要鲜血，可是罗恩出于身为多年傲罗锻炼出的谨慎，自始至终从未提过他们目前正在查的这起案子也和鲜血有关。这或许只不过是对方随口提了一句，两起案件有这么多相同点纯属巧合，可假如——

阿扎莉亚在死前最后出现的时间地点为周五晚上的刻耳柏洛斯，她一直都对麻瓜世界很感兴趣，着装打扮也明显体现出她当晚是为了与一位精通麻瓜文化甚至假扮成麻瓜的人度过浪漫一夜，而在她之前同样有其余五名女巫落进了相同的圈套，说明凶手拥有足够的吸引力和魅力。罗恩身为男性，或许无法理解这些被害女巫内心的细腻感情，可他受过的训练与经验却足以让他察觉到今晚从刻耳柏洛斯到现在他所经历的一切与那些女巫生前最后一段时光何其相似：酒吧出乎意料的邂逅，主动出手帮他解围，攀谈后找借口邀请他回自己的住处，进入私密空间后用酒精与音乐营造浪漫氛围，最后表明心思大胆示爱。就连罗恩都差点被这一连串举动彻底迷惑，若不是不知为何心底特别抗拒外加案子给予他的敏感才突然醒悟，更不用提那些涉世未深并且对麻瓜文化无限憧憬的小女巫。

这些念头在他脑海中飞快打转，仅仅几秒后他便强迫自己继续扮演之前那个被一番突兀告白搞得受宠若惊的巫师形象，垂下眼睛咬住自己的嘴唇：“我只是从来没经历过这种事，而且距离我上段感情结束也已经有好几年了，我真不知道自己还能不能这么快就接受另一个人。”

“这样吗？”阿尔的语气听起来反而有点惊讶，“我还以为——不过没关系，无论什么事情都是从无到有。今晚我们就当作随便试一试，如果你觉得还不错之后再继续，如果依旧接受不了，那我们依旧只是一起查案子的警探和傲罗，可以吗？”

“可、可以。”罗恩没忍住磕巴了一下，但阿尔大概只把他的这番反应当成紧张，对他微微一笑，用左手摘下眼镜随便放在桌上，然后倾身凑了过来：“别紧张。”他的面庞离罗恩越来越近，手也抬起来按在罗恩的肩头，说话间呼吸带着淡淡的酒精味道，“我只想让你度过人生里最美妙的一夜。”

罗恩在他的嘴唇终于凑过来的那刻只觉得自己浑身上下的肌肉紧绷得几乎要痉挛抽搐，一只手死死攥成拳头贴在沙发上，另一只则趁对方亲吻自己视线被阻挡时小心翼翼缓缓探入夹克内衬的口袋，不动声色地握住一直藏在那里的魔杖。阿尔的嘴唇柔软温热，在罗恩自己的唇瓣上轻轻磨蹭，绅士又克制，可罗恩却被他吻出一身鸡皮疙瘩，牙关不受控制死死咬在一起，无论对方怎么试探都迟迟不肯张嘴。半晌后他听到对方轻叹了口气，向后撤开头，但一只手依旧按在自己的肩膀上。

“所以，你真的完全没法接受我吗？”阿尔略显沮丧抬眼凝视罗恩，“甚至连一个吻都受不了？”

“我——”罗恩的心脏跳得比自己当魁地奇守门员眼看着一个球朝门环飞过来时还要快，尽可能压制着愈发急促的呼吸，“我只是——从来没有男性这样对我。”

“所以你接受不了和男性发生一段感情关系？”阿尔的眉毛轻轻挑了起来，“哪怕试试都做不到？”

注视着对方的神情，罗恩纠结着不知道该如何回答，昏昏沉沉的大脑分辨不出究竟怎样的回答才能让阿尔不对自己起疑心。如果就此拒绝或许会让他永久失去再从对方嘴里套话的机会，可他却又不相信自己能在面对接吻甚至进一步亲密互动时不因抗拒而露馅。正纠结时阿尔又叹了口气，轻轻捏了一下罗恩的肩头，缓缓撤开手。

***

“你知道埃弗里家在三十年前出过一位哑炮吗？”

坐在噼啪作响炉火旁高背扶手椅上的人影在德拉科劈头盖脸问了这样一句后并没有立刻转过头来，摇曳炉火将他高挺鼻尖投下的暗影恰巧打在德拉科身前的地板上。德拉科抬脚踩上那截影子，仿佛想要把自己心底油然而生的某种不安彻底踩碎，然后气势汹汹冲到扶手椅的旁边，居高临下瞪向这个几乎和自己一模一样，只不过苍老了三四十岁的男子。

“父亲，请回答我，你是否知道三十年前这件事？”

男人的眼睛依旧淡漠地望向前方，仿佛德拉科并没有挡住面前的火光，过来好久才掀开眼皮，用那双颜色极浅的灰色眼眸冰冷地凝视自己的儿子：“怎么，你现在连教养都彻底丢没了？进门后不先和我打招呼问候，也不感谢我用自己的人情帮了你这么大一个忙，反而还学会质问你的父亲了？”

德拉科短暂地闭了几秒眼睛，深吸一口气后才再次睁开：“缺少礼数是我的错，父亲，但现在是人命关天的事，所以请你别再卖关子了，尽快告诉我。”

“人命关天。”卢修斯的鼻腔里喷出一声冰冷的嘲讽，“是啊，你现在是傲罗了，连每天去魔法部喝茶看报纸也算得上人命关天了。”

“父亲！”

“怎么，我一个当父亲的连话都不能说了？德拉科，你要是乖乖留在我身边，继承我们马尔福家代代传下来的那些产业，我也无话可说。可你现在偏偏要和魔法部那群人混在一起，给那些无比低贱的泥巴种还有纯血叛徒当——”

“卢修斯·马尔福！”德拉科紧紧捏住手里的魔杖，不管不顾大声吼叫着打断了自己父亲的这番言论。“别以为——别以为你是我的父亲，我就不会——”

“好啊，那就去告发我啊，把我再一次送进阿兹卡班，然后你就心安理得继承整个家族——这不就是你一直梦寐以求的事情吗？”卢修斯轻蔑地瞥了瞥嘴，然后再次垂下眼睛。“想这么做就请便，我倒是要看看谁还会像我一样尽心尽力地帮你。”

“别——别逼我对你使用极端手段。”德拉科哑着嗓子威胁，但卢修斯脸上的表情却更不顾一屑了。

“那就请吧，是夺魂咒还是吐真剂？”

“你——”

“德拉科！”德拉科猛然举到空中的手被身后一道怒喝打断。纳西莎沉着脸从半掩的门后进入自己丈夫的书房，昂着头走到两人身旁。“无论天大的事情，你也永远不该对你的父亲举起魔杖。”

“母亲。”德拉科垂下脑袋喃喃低语，“抱歉，我也不知道为什么突然特别焦躁不安，所以这才——”

“好了，你不是说有人命关天的事吗？这些话以后再说。”纳西莎严厉地瞪了自己儿子一眼，又对卢修斯摇了摇头，轻轻叹了口气：“你刚才在问埃弗里家的事，对吧？”

“是。”德拉科急切点头，“母亲你知道相关的事吗？”

“我只听过传闻，而我猜你父亲对此事也知道的不多。”纳西莎简短开口，“因为这事曾经属于霍格沃茨的丑闻——尤其是斯莱特林天大的丑闻。当时院长处理得非常迅速，所以我们也只听到了些风声。”

“斯莱特林的丑闻？”德拉科不解地皱起眉头，“这和斯莱特林有什么关系？”

“当时埃弗里家的长女伊莉丝在六年级时因为生活作风不检点而意外怀孕，试图用魔药偷偷打胎却把自己送进了圣芒戈。”卢修斯又哼了一声，接上纳西莎的讲解，“后来孩子没能打下来，她不得不退学生产，再加上没人知道孩子的父亲是谁，因此这事成了几个纯血家族里心知肚明的笑话。”

“事实上，当时我们女生寝室有很多人都猜测和她乱搞的人是你。”纳西莎斜眼瞥了卢修斯一眼，“你当时刚当上级长，有的是条件和手段搞大一个女生的肚子。”

“就好像有布莱克家的女儿在我面前，我还能看上区区埃弗里家一样。”卢修斯对纳西莎微微一笑，纳西莎也把手搭在自己丈夫的肩头，然而德拉科只觉得眼前这副温馨景象更让他心烦意乱。

“这只是学校里的丑闻，那哑炮呢？”

“那个没能被打掉的孩子自然就是哑炮了。”卢修斯带着点鄙夷回答，“长到七八岁还一点魔法迹象都没有，我们都说当时估计是被那瓶魔药搞坏了。”

“后来呢？”德拉科追问道。

“后来？”卢修斯与纳西莎对视一眼，“当时……埃弗里家族已经效忠了黑魔头，伊莉丝的弟弟因度斯也成了食死徒，为了家族不被这个该死的哑炮牵连，据说把他丢去了麻瓜世界任其自生自灭。再之后我就不清楚了，毕竟因度斯在惹恼了黑魔头后一直关押在阿兹卡班，伊莉丝五六年前好像也意外去世了，谁知道现在那个哑炮是生是死。无论如何，埃弗里家族彻底完蛋了。”

“五六年前？”德拉科敏锐地察觉到这个时间点和目前这个案子的联系，“你们知道她是怎么去世的吗？”

卢修斯摇了摇头，表示自己对此并不关心，倒是纳西莎思索片刻后开口回答：“我记得好像是因为和邻居发生了口角被杀了还是什么。你还记得吗，卢修斯，我当时还给你念过报纸上的报道。”

“我怎么会记得这种事。”卢修斯再次不屑地哼了一声，可德拉科的耳朵里却轰地一声炸裂开来，过去几天里在脑子里乱糟糟挤成一团的各种看似无关紧要的线索在此刻迅速串连起来。那个五年前死于割喉的五十多岁的女巫并非与此案毫无关系，而恰恰是最重要不过的关键之处：

她是凶手的母亲，并且也是凶手的第一名被害人，而正是她的死亡才导致凶手后续出于多重原因对接连几名纯血统女巫的残忍杀害。其中需要鲜血配制魔药是原因之一——凶手或许出于从小到大的习惯一直服用这种魔药，因此在母亲也就是唯一的鲜血供应源消失后不得不另辟蹊径，但此外还很有可能出于从小被巫师界甚至自己家族厌恶抛弃而产生的复仇心理。他和罗恩推理出的两种侧写并非背道而驰，而是非常恰巧并和谐地结合在同一人的身上。

而这个人——这个人是个从小被丢弃在麻瓜世界并在那里长大的哑炮，现在年龄应该有四十岁左右，能够引诱那么多女巫的外表定然足够有魅力；因为小时候在巫师界生活过并且和自己的母亲保持联系，并非对巫师界一无所知，甚至因为那种魔药或多或少有一点魔法能力，同时非常了解麻瓜社会以及麻瓜警方办事流程，知道该怎样谋杀并抛尸才不会引起警方怀疑。

突然之间，一个人的身影无比清晰地出现在德拉科的眼前，他被自己突然得出的结论震惊得倒抽一口冷气，手指下意识紧紧攥住魔杖，几乎要硬生生把木棍掰断，身体也不由自住向后怔怔退了两步。站在一旁的纳西莎察觉到自己儿子的异样，抬手试图扶住他，却被德拉科下意识挥手甩开。

“是他。”他颤抖着低声吐出这几个字，胸口因震惊而剧烈起伏，“怎么会是他。”然而下一秒，德拉科另一个突如其来涌入脑海的意识令他砰砰作响的心脏骤然停在胸腔深处，蔓延出一片撕心裂肺的痛：

“罗恩！”

***

“做不到就算了。”阿尔说这句话时的语气是和之前截然不同的平静，甚至带着点冷漠。罗恩心底警铃大作，瞪大眼睛注视对方从沙发上慢慢站起身，向后退了一步，然后——

阿尔的右手从身后抽出某个黄黑相间的东西，稳稳举起来对准罗恩的胸口。罗恩经受过傲罗培训的大脑一下子认出他手中的东西及其符合麻瓜世界中最危险的武器之一——手枪。虽然手枪的出现完全不符和凶手之前的作案手法，但他此刻已经顾不得这些，求生欲令他同样以这辈子从未有过的最快速度从口袋里抽出魔杖，脑海里所有的念头都变成哪怕自己下一秒就会被子弹击中，也无论如何都要拼尽全力制服这名接连杀害这么多名巫师的凶手。

“昏昏——”

在他能完整念出这个咒语之前，阿尔扣在手枪上的手指微微一动，两条细线的一样的东西从枪口射出后扎进罗恩的前胸。一瞬间他只感觉自己仿佛被钻心剜骨突然击中，但此刻的感觉却更尖锐更痛苦，剧痛从胸口蔓延至身体的每一处，从头顶到脚趾的所有肌肉都因疼痛而麻木颤抖，其中自然包括他的舌头与手指。没能说完的咒语在中间截断，手里的魔杖也随着混身剧烈颤抖啪的一声落向沙发与咖啡桌间隙的地面。他痛得仰面倒在沙发上，轰轰作响的耳朵听不到自己是否有尖叫出声，眼睛也因为痛苦与生理性泪水被彻底糊住，根本分辨不出造成这一切的罪魁祸首去了哪里。

甚至连他的大脑都仿佛被剧烈的痛苦震颤着失去了理智思考的能力，因此在不知过了多久，当有人站在他面前挡住灯光，并把一块湿漉漉的东西盖在他的口鼻上时，罗恩只是有气无力抬眼望上对方，甚至忘记了自己应该挣扎。

“……太可惜了。”他的意识因为鼻端刺鼻的味道愈发模糊，只隐约听到耳畔传来这样几个字，“本来不想这样对你……不缺你这一个……作为打探巫师界动向的渠道更好……”

**德拉科** **……** **德拉科一定会意识到** **……**

罗恩的思绪彻底消散在比夜更深沉的黑暗之中。


	7. Chapter 7

距离上次到来仅过去三天时间，再加上进过几次冥想盆里那段记忆，德拉科对眼前这间客厅不能更熟悉。可正因如此，他才在幻影显形堪堪站稳并快速环顾整个客厅后立刻注意到几点令他愈发他胆战心惊的痕迹：客厅窗帘紧闭，沙发坐垫上有两个距离极近的凹痕，而面前的咖啡桌上摆着一瓶开封的红酒与两只酒杯，其中一只没喝多少，另一只则已被喝空，只在杯底留下丁点深红色液体。德拉科小心翼翼凑过去仔细打量这只酒杯，发现里面在魔杖尖端荧光闪烁的映照下非常清晰地呈现出些许沉淀在杯底的细小白色粉末。

屋内除了依旧欢快奏响的唱片机外听不到一丝动静，但德拉科半跪在咖啡桌旁，只觉得从脖子后面冒出来的冷汗已经将衣领浸得半湿。无论刚刚喝下加料红酒的人是否真的是罗恩，可以肯定的是此刻正有人已经落进了阿尔弗雷德·金用一个又一个谎言细密编织出的死亡圈套。想到这里，他从咖啡桌旁边缓缓站起身，在鞋底施了一个可以减轻声音的消音咒，然后将魔杖举在身前随时做好准备。

整间公寓并不大，这一层除了客厅之外还有厨房以及通向车库的后门。德拉科站在楼梯口仔细思考片刻，很快就排除了阿尔弗雷德在车库作案的可能，因为他能够在整个麻瓜伦敦抛尸必定需要运载工具，车库内很大概率停放着他的私人车辆。这样一来最适合作案的地点便只剩下位于二楼的浴室，一是离水源近方便清洁，二则可以最大程度避开闲杂人等的打扰，哪怕在作案途中突然有人上门，也不会引起对方怀疑。

想通这一点后德拉科便顺着狭窄的楼梯小心翼翼朝向楼上前进。为了防止木质楼梯声响过大，他特意踏在楼梯边缘，但或许这间建筑的年限尚浅，楼梯上又铺了厚厚一层地毯，他几乎一声未发来到公寓二楼。二楼灯光昏暗，墙壁上贴着些与楼下风格截然不同，花样颇为繁复的暗色壁纸，夹杂在一起压抑得几乎让人喘不过气。德拉科举起魔杖脚步平稳向前进发，仔细判断究竟哪一扇门后面才是浴室，但很快一扇门边突兀隆起的一团东西吸引了他的注意力。他隔着几步远谨慎地用悬浮咒将那团东西升至空中，只看了一眼就觉得砰砰乱跳的心脏再次痛得仿佛裂成好几瓣，因为那是件他非常熟悉、甚至暗地里偷偷欣赏过很多次的黑色皮夹克——

罗恩的皮夹克。

身为傲罗，他知道自己理应该庆幸这次中招的不再是另一个无辜女巫，罗恩至少比她们更有自保能力，可是身为罗恩的搭档以及——以及——

德拉科用力把一切不合时宜的念头都抛在脑后，把罗恩的夹克重新在地板上叠好后轻手轻脚在这扇门后站定。门后依旧悄无声息，他能听到的唯有从楼下传来的细微乐声，可事到如今他已经不敢小觑这位在麻瓜与巫师世界之间灵活游走的探长，深吸一口气后对着门锁默念一句“阿拉霍洞开”，然后在推开门的瞬间对着站在屋子正中间那个甚至还没能分辨清楚的人影高喊一声“昏昏倒地。”

他知道自己肯定施法成功了，因为这道咒语的白光的确从他的魔杖尖端笔直射向那人正朝他迅速转过身来的后背，但在咒语击中对方的那一刻，仿佛有人在暗中施加了一道铠甲咒，白光硬生生转了个弯射向一旁墙边的架子，咔嚓一声将洗手池前的镜子击得碎成好几块。德拉科来不及考虑为何咒语失败，见一招没能得手刚想要再补一道，人影已经朝他举起一个黑黄相间的东西，而半秒后因剧痛向后重重摔在地砖上的人变成了他。

“啊，马尔福先生。”在痛得浑身抽搐并且手脚不听使唤的时候，他似乎从很遥远的地方听到有人这样对他说，然后从他死死攥紧的手里强硬地抽走了魔杖，“我刚才还在希望你不会来打扰我如此美妙的夜晚呢。”

“你——”他试着开口，却在含糊发出第一个音节时就狠狠咬了一下自己的舌头，一时间分辨不出涌进嘴里的腥涩液体究竟是生理性泪水还是咬出来的血。好在剧痛来得突然走得也快，虽然说不清一共持续了多久，但很快那股混身抽搐的痛苦就慢慢停歇下来，让他能边大口喘气边努力眨眼，想要看清这个站在他面前彻底挡住屋顶光源的人影。

“怎么，不认识我了？”人影因泪水而尚显模糊，但毫无疑问正是阿尔弗雷德·金本人，哪怕他此刻脸上的表情是德拉科从未见过的冰冷嘲讽，“哦，还是说高贵的马尔福家的继承人完全没预料到自己竟然会被一个低贱的哑炮击倒？”

“你——你果然都知道。”德拉科气喘吁吁地艰难回答，“之前那些对巫师界还有魔法的无知……全都是装出来的。”

“很成功，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德毫无幽默感地扯了扯嘴角，“骗过了你，也骗过了曾经和哈利·波特一起击败伏地魔的罗恩·韦斯莱，以及那么多无知天真的女巫。”

“罗恩在哪里？”这个名字让德拉科因为刚才那番剧痛而迟钝的大脑陡然灵光起来，“你究竟——你把他怎么样了？！”

“你刚才没看到？”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉毛，然后朝旁边退了一步，“正好你躺在这里也没什么事干，不如趁现在看个清楚。”

德拉科对他的嘲讽充耳不闻，因为他的全部视线已被突然出现在他眼中的另一个人影彻底占据——不，那或许不该被称为人影，德拉科和罗恩已经认识了快二十年，一起搭档工作也有三年时间，再加上那些他自以为见不得人所以从未说出口过的心思，他本以为自己早就对各种样子的罗恩熟记于心，可他却从没想过有一天他竟然会在第一眼看过去时认不出这个人究竟是谁：

出现在眼前的人浑身赤裸，被人用绳索捆住双脚后头朝下倒挂在浴室的屋顶上，双臂垂在脑袋两侧，因为胳膊太长而打着弯落在地面上，双眼和嘴巴都微微张开，面部表情松弛呆滞，但因为这般难受的姿势胀得通红，和前胸两点不知什么武器留下的红色伤痕连成一片。

“罗恩！”德拉科挣扎着从地板上撑起身体，试图朝罗恩的方向扑过去，却被阿尔弗雷德一个简简单单的动作震慑在原地——对方不知从什么地方掏出一把在灯光下寒光闪闪的匕首，抵在罗恩青筋暴起的脖颈旁，而德拉科的理智在看到刀刃旁边突突跳动的血管时才勉强回笼，意识到罗恩还活着，这才浑身颤抖着半坐在地面上不敢轻举妄动。

“我知道你们巫师哪怕没有魔杖也能使用一些咒语。”阿尔弗雷德低声威胁道，“但我倒是很想看看究竟是你的咒语快，还是我的动作快。”

“你们巫师？”德拉科虽然控制不住身体的颤抖，脑子却转得飞快，“这么说来，你费尽千辛万苦搞来的那些魔药根本没有任何作用？”

逆光站立的男人脸色顿时阴沉下来，抵住罗恩脖子的那只手微微一动，让德拉科的呼吸在胸口停了一拍，但同样也让他注意到了终于出现在阿尔弗雷德右手无名指上的那枚银色指环——看起来是件非常古老且昂贵的东西，戒指一圈刻着栩栩如生的鸢尾花，中间簇拥着一个字母A——德拉科敢肯定这绝对是刚才替对方挡下咒语的某种魔法装饰。“你都查到了什么？”片刻后对方低哑着嗓子问道。

“你出身于埃弗里家族，和我一样都属于神圣二十八家族之一。”德拉科尽量让自己的声音听起来没那么抖，“但你是个没能登上家谱的私生子，所以没多少人知道你的存在；为了让你能够拥有魔法，你的家族不惜一切代价，甚至偷偷找人配制了因为使用巫师的鲜血所以可以称得上禁忌的魔药，但你依旧没能显现出任何魔法能力，再加上埃弗里家族在三十多年前效忠了伏地魔，为了不在那个人以及其他纯血家族面前丢脸，他们不得不把你秘密送至麻瓜世界。”

“接着说。”阿尔弗雷德的语气听不出任何情绪，而德拉科决定暂时顺着他的心意来，找准时机再进行下一步动作。

“接下来我并没能准备查到你在麻瓜伦敦都经历了什么，因为当事人不是已死就是已经入狱多年，但我猜你一直没有彻底切断你和巫师界的联系，在埃弗里家族的庇护下过得还算不错，甚至能够一路成为麻瓜警方的一名探长。可与此同时你或者你的家人不愿放弃让你试图获得魔法，因此你这三十年来一直长期服用由巫师鲜血配制的魔药。魔药的具体效果我也不甚清楚，但据我推测最多只有些微乎其微的效果——甚至有副作用也不一定，或许会令人成瘾，不然你不可能在最近三年里杀人频率越来越快。”

哪怕掩藏得再好，德拉科还是在自己提到成瘾这个推测时敏锐地察觉到对方的呼吸略显急促，脸颊两旁的咬肌也猛地收紧。这其实只是他还不成形的假设，但没想到却一语中的，直击对方要害。他努力咽下一声轻蔑与厌恶的冷笑，乘胜追击继续说了下去：

“我不知道你在之前是否还杀过人，但你母亲的死是之后几年里这一连串命案的直接原因，你或许失去了稳定的魔药来源，或许出于愤怒和复仇才想杀人。再之后的推理我们其实已经在几天前讲给你听了：你特意在刻耳柏洛斯假扮成麻瓜引诱对麻瓜文化感兴趣的女巫，以共度良宵的借口把她们邀请到家中，用音乐与酒精甚至某种药物麻痹她们后再动手。而——而这种将她们头朝下倒挂起来的方式能够尽可能多的获取她们体内的血液——事实上直到现在我才明白为何尸体的面部以及眼部的血管会破裂。等收集足够多的鲜血后你会为尸体清理掉身上的血迹，尽可能抹灭线索，然后再将尸体带去伦敦的不同位置抛尸，以迷惑伦敦警方。”

德拉科讲完最后一句话后浴室顿时陷入一片沉默，能听到的只有他们三人交织在一起的沉重呼吸。片刻后阿尔弗雷德轻笑了一声，在保持手臂位置不动的同时慢慢在罗恩旁边蹲下身，让自己的视线几乎与德拉科平行。“好极了，马尔福先生。”他的声音尖锐刺耳，听起来和几天前那个耐心细致讲解什么是侧写的探长判若两人，“能在短短几天内查到这么多陈年旧事，手段和脑子缺一不可，不愧是神圣二十八家族出身最高贵的继承人之一。若我一直活在巫师界，保不准也要像我那个贱骨头的舅舅追随你父亲一样卑躬屈膝跟在你的身后。”他顿了顿，声音比手里那柄匕首还要锐利冰冷：“只可惜我在麻瓜世界学到了太多你们做梦都想不到的东西，和我曾学习见识过的现代高科技相比，巫师的生活落后得仿佛依旧活在中世纪，思想也同样愚昧不堪。我比你强得多，马尔福，我比你们所有人都更高贵。”

“我从没说过我们之间的地位有任何不同。”德拉科冷静回答，“事实上，我前几天甚至把你当成我的教授，想要从你这里学习更多麻瓜刑侦和法医的知识。”

“你以为我会相信你的屁话？”阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，“这话要是这个没脑子的韦斯莱说的，我还半信半疑。但是你？马尔福？一个从几百年前就把纯血统主义天天挂在嘴边的家族的继承人把一个最低贱卑劣的哑炮当成老师？”

“是，我曾经的确偏见过，甚至真心实意认为纯血统高于一切。但我现在已经不再这样认为了，我正在尽我所能扭转其他人对我家族的看法，其中就包括和麻瓜出身的人当朋友、同事，或者虚心请教一个在某个方面胜过我的哑炮。”德拉科直视对方双眼，微微抬高声音：“如果你依旧把我看成曾经那种人，或者认为你自己只是个低贱的哑炮，那么偏执盲目的人是你，不是我。”

阿尔弗雷德瞳孔微缩，但转瞬锐利目光几乎要把德拉科割成几片，嘴角扬起一个残忍的笑：“看来你还真不怕死，把什么话都说出来的。但让我问问你，马尔福先生，你不怕死，你的搭档怕死吗？”

这句话一出，控制不住表情的人成了德拉科。他的目光不由自主落在罗恩那张愈发胀红的脸颊上，拼尽全力才勉强收回来直视阿尔弗雷德：“罗恩什么都不知道。我刚才说的这些都是我自己调查出来的，没来得及告诉任何人，包括罗恩在内。所以如果你需要处理掉知道你秘密的人，大可放他离开，或者还是不放心的话让我给他施一道遗忘咒。只要你放他安全离开，我愿意付出任何代价。”

“真够深情的。”男人啧了一声，微微摇头，“实话告诉你，马尔福，我从你们两个第一次来找我的时候就察觉到你们的关系不一般，绝对不是普通同事。但从今晚这位韦斯莱先生的表现看来，你这些心思只是一厢情愿，他甚至对男性之间的亲密互动发自内心感到抗拒。”

无论德拉科在此刻对自己的思绪有多严防死守，一遍遍在心底默念千万不要被对方几句话就带跑情绪，但他还是控制不住花了几秒钟想象罗恩在中招前究竟都经历了什么。那些想象带给他的起初只有些许刺痛，毕竟他早就习惯了对感情不甚敏感的罗恩一次次忽视或者误解他某些情不自禁的举动与话语，但德拉科却无法遏制心底那股油然而生的愤怒：不仅为罗恩愤怒，更为那些惨死在眼前这人手上的女巫而愤怒——她们怀揣着浪漫与期冀的纯真感情却只被眼前这人用做诱骗的手段与征服的工具，阿尔弗雷德·金的所作所为不仅抹杀了她们的生命，更是要获取情感和心理上彻底的征服带来的快感，来证明他作为一个哑炮比任何巫师都更好，更强大，更高高在上。

可正是这些认识让德拉科愈发愤怒与不齿。哑炮和麻瓜的确可以做得比巫师更好——他其实从很久之前就一直担心麻瓜会在各种高科技的加持下彻底战胜巫师，巫师界暴露的那天就是他们末日——但阿尔弗雷德却不只是个纯粹融入麻瓜世界的哑炮，他从未放弃过自己在巫师界生活的那些记忆，一边口口声声自己比任何巫师都高贵，用尽全力甚至不惜以残忍手段证明自己，一方面却又在骨子里厌恶自己的哑炮身份，三十年来从未放弃过想要获得魔法成为巫师，把那个幼年时期因为没有魔法而被家人遗弃的自己彻底踩在脚下。

无比自大又无端自卑，融会贯通两个世界却又从未尝过半分安心，甚至亲手杀了自己的母亲——如果不是残忍杀害了那么多无辜性命，德拉科兴许还会对他有些许怜悯。可是想到那些尸骨无存的女巫，想到布里欧妮的痛苦哀嚎，看到自己的搭档与好友正被倒挂在自己面前生死难测，德拉科的心底此时此刻冰冷如同冬季冰封的黑湖。让罗恩安然无恙是今晚的首要目标，而除此之外他根本不在乎自己是生是死，哪怕下地狱也要把眼前这个人一起拖下去。

“我的感情是我自己的事，罗恩知不知道或者会不会回应都没关系。”已经将自己的生死置之度外，德拉科的声音愈发冷静平稳，“况且只要给他一记遗忘咒，他甚至不会记得我是谁。”

“你就这么上赶着替他送死？”阿尔弗雷德手里匕首的刀刃在罗恩脖颈上轻轻蹭了几下，瞬间划出几道细小血痕，令德拉科的心脏随之抽搐流血，“就这么不顾一切？”

“是。”德拉科轻轻点头，“我可以为他付出一切。再加上虽然同样都出身神圣二十八家族，马尔福家的血统要优于韦斯莱家——我相信你肯定也这样认为，因此用我的血液配制的魔药肯定要比他的效果好。”

“你这话或许倒有点道理。”阿尔弗雷德仔细端详德拉科的表情，似乎想看出他心底究竟在做什么盘算，“我母亲的血液其实一直都是最好的选择，甚至在我小时候起过一些效果，虽然不足以让我收到霍格沃茨的通知。在她死后我再没遇到过效果那么好的血液，哪怕血统再纯正的女巫都不行。而你——埃弗雷家族和马尔福家族的血缘关系比那些没名字的家族可要近得多，或许你的确更合适。”

“再加上贡献魔药材料时的意愿也会影响材料的效力。”德拉科不知道阿尔弗雷德对魔法世界的了解究竟有多深，但此刻罗恩看起来依旧没有意识，因此能拖一时就是一时。“比如说，同样可以起死回生，杀掉独角兽获得的血液会令人陷入诅咒，但凤凰自愿流出的眼泪却没有任何副作用。”

“别用这些玄乎其玄的废话骗我。”阿尔弗雷德果然不怎么买帐，“这款魔药我已经服用了三十年，有什么效果需要什么东西这世界上没人比我更清楚。”

“我想说的只是，我自愿献出生命，献出我的所有鲜血。”德拉科缓缓坐直身体，尽可能摆出自己最诚恳的表情——他甚至用不着假装，因为搭档三年以来，不管出什么任务，他一直都把罗恩的性命安危放在自己的前面。“只要你能放过他。放过罗恩。”

“我需要看到你的诚意。”阿尔弗雷德的脸上再次挂出残忍的笑。“看到洗脸池下面那个圆筒容器了吗？拿过来。”

德拉科依言照做，动作慢得不能更慢，生怕突然激怒阿尔弗雷德导致他对罗恩下手。等他在面前摆好那个几乎有一个大花瓶那么高的容器后阿尔弗雷德又对他微微一笑：“伸手，两只，手腕朝上。”

不需要其他任何描述或者命令，德拉科已经知道对方要做什么了。一瞬间他的脑子又飞速转起来，在心底权衡各种选择利弊：他可以用无声的治愈咒减缓流血速度，尽量多拖些时间等罗恩转醒，但阿尔弗雷德杀过这么多人本身又是警探，肯定知道正常人体血流速度，一旦被他识破罗恩很可能就会遭殃。既然已经决定赴死，德拉科也不再犹豫，掌心朝上抬起自己的手腕，在深吸一口气做准备迎接匕首的时候眼睛不自觉望向罗恩倒挂着的面庞。他多希望自己此刻能再看一眼这张无比熟悉的脸庞对自己露出灿烂笑容，湛蓝色眼睛因笑意而闪亮，微微翘起的嘴角似乎下一秒就要说出某句嘲弄但毫无恶意的话，甚至能让他再次感受到那双大得出奇的手落在自己肩头，温暖而坚实，仿佛在帮助德拉科分担他肩膀上那些无形的重量……

这些愉悦的回忆彻底冲散了手腕皮肤被划开时的尖锐痛苦，德拉科唯一的反应就是眨了眨眼睛，然而就是这个动作差点让他错过那双颜色极浅的睫毛突然微微颤动，掀开眼皮后露出德拉科刚刚还在妄想能见到最后一次的蓝色眼珠。两人隔着一个体型魁梧的连环杀手对视一眼，不需要任何动作与言语，下一秒整个浴室内的狭小世界彻底天翻地覆。

倒挂在天花板上的罗恩突然猛地伸出垂在地面上的双手，死死抱住阿尔弗雷德的双腿，将他向后重重一扯。他的位置过于尴尬不方便借力，再加上阿尔弗雷德块头很大又蹲在身上，因此只略微晃动了对方的身体重心，但这样轻微的错身已经足以让德拉科鲜血淋漓的手腕离开匕首的范围，不顾伤口死死钳住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，试图夺过匕首。

然而他们的对手不愧是经过专业训练的麻瓜警探，怒吼一声顺势朝德拉科扑过来，用身体重量优势把他死死压在地砖上，手里的匕首在与德拉科较力的同时拼命用力刺向他的脖子。德拉科被他一压眼前一黑，连气都喘不上来，手里的力道顿时松了一半，眼看着匕首就要彻底刺过来，身后听到罗恩大叫一声“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨”，一块刚刚被德拉科击碎的镜子碎片嗖的一声笔直落下来插入阿尔弗雷德的手腕关节。在对方痛苦的嚎叫声中德拉科终于彻底夺过匕首，抬起胳膊远远扔到浴室一角。

阿尔弗雷德似乎被两人这番举动彻底激怒，甚至没像德拉科预料中那样起身去捡匕首，而是用腿压制住德拉科的小腹，然后把肌肉发达的手臂死死抵在他的脖子上。德拉科的手腕原本已经受伤不轻，现在根本无力抵抗这种压制，拼尽全力挣扎抓挠了几下后就只觉得眼前阵阵发黑，闭上眼睛不想再看阿尔弗雷德血红的双眼与狰狞的表情，脑海里只剩下一个念头，希望罗恩赶紧趁现在这么好的机会幻影移形离开。

窒息感彻底剥夺了他的余下几种感官，德拉科的世界正慢慢堕入一片迷茫黑暗。正当他以为自己会像这样顺势滑入地狱，甚至没法在离开前知道罗恩是否安全，扼住他脖子的力道突然一卸，压在他身上的庞然大物伴随一声沉重的撞击声消失不见。德拉科瘫软在地砖上大口喘着粗气，浑身上下绵软无力，头也一阵阵地眩晕，眼睛前面依旧灰蒙蒙得什么都看不清，因此直到自己的上半身被一个熟悉的怀抱抬起来后紧紧搂住，他才终于长舒一口气，把脸埋在罗恩光滑温热的肩膀上。

“梅林啊，德拉科……”在他嗡嗡作响的耳朵里，罗恩的声音听起来走调得甚至带上了哭腔，但德拉科觉得自己肯定听错了，因为罗恩从来没在他面前掉过眼泪。“我真的以为……我真的以为……”

“我……咳，我没事。”德拉科的嗓音沙哑粗嘎，咳嗽了几声才把这句话完整说出来，“你还好吗？”

“我什么事都没有。”罗恩又紧紧搂了他一下，然后撤开身扳直德拉科的上半身，“稍等，我马上就治好你。”柔和白光伴随罗恩默默念出的治愈咒环绕在德拉科的手腕与喉头，几秒钟后破损的皮肤就已经愈合如初，喉咙也没那么难受了，但失血依旧令他感到些许头晕目眩，再加上一场恶战后的精疲力尽让他根本站不起身。罗恩也看出他此刻有多不舒服，上下打量德拉科几眼后再一次把他搂在怀里，两人面对面拥抱着跪坐在冰冷的地砖上，一时间谁都不想动弹。

“凶手……？”享受了一会温热怀抱的抚慰后德拉科低声问，甚至不愿再提那个人的名字。

“我魔杖飞来后用昏昏倒地把他击飞了，又补了个统统石化和速速禁锢，哪怕他喝了一百年魔药也不可能挣脱开。”罗恩哼了一声，“什么高高在上比所有巫师都优秀，我看他根本不知道傲罗都有什么本事。”

“所以你都听到了？”德拉科有些哑然，“你是什么时候恢复的意识？”

“在你进门不久后，我被你一顿尖叫吵醒了。”罗恩开了个玩笑，晃了晃德拉科的肩膀，“所以别担心，我没有错过你无比精彩的推理。”

“我也真是佩服你，能头朝下假装昏迷还坚持那么久。我可真担心你的脑子就此彻底胀坏了。”德拉科想到刚才的惊险一阵后怕，可突然又回忆起自己除了推理之外的那些话，身体不由自主僵硬起来。罗恩立刻察觉到他的不安，把他搂得更紧了。

“怎么了，德拉科？哪里不舒服吗？”

“没什么，只是……”德拉科长叹一口气，“既然我刚才说的那些你都听见了，那我能不能请你把其中某些话当作我用来迷惑凶手幌子，我们以后还继续是搭档和朋友？我不希望……不希望等这个案子结束你就突然跑去告诉波特，告诉他你不想继续和我搭档——如果必须如此，那么至少现在就告诉我你的决定。”

罗恩接下来的沉默让德拉科内心深处生出比面对连环杀手还更焦躁的不安，但罗恩并没有厌恶地松开怀抱，或者作出其他抵触抗拒的举动，因此德拉科安静地呼吸着对方皮肤上微咸的汗味，希望在一切消失不见之前能让此刻延续得再长久一些。过了足足半分钟，德拉科几乎紧张得要再次颤抖起来，罗恩突然也轻轻叹了口气，向后稍微撤开了点距离。

德拉科的心彻底翻了个跟头，摔进自己心底那片因为太多年的渴望与绝望而日日积攒起来的深渊。可就在他想要让自己离开罗恩的怀抱，离开这份从不属于他今后也将离他远去的温暖，罗恩的手却从他的肩膀忽然向上捧住他的脸，然后凑过来飞快吻了吻德拉科的额头。

“你能靠自己查清楚三十年前的事，作出那么多复杂推论，怎么反而信了一个连环杀手对我的描述？”罗恩无奈地对着德拉科的额头吹了口气，然后又吻了一下，“我反感抗拒，是因为我当时已经察觉到他的行为举止很不对劲，认为他很可能就是凶手，再加上——”

“再加上？”虽然还没听到自己最想要的那句话，但额头上接连两个湿漉漉的吻已经让德拉科的胸口逐渐回暖，声音里也带上笑意。

“再加上我并不反感你。”罗恩凝视着德拉科的双眼，微笑着轻声说。“我们当然是朋友，是搭档，只要傲罗司能容得下我们，这一点就永远不会变，但除此之外我们当然也可以有更多，只要你想。”

德拉科微微扬起头，看入这双眼底泛满血丝却依旧如此真挚透彻的湛蓝眼睛。“想要”是个多么简单却又复杂的词汇——他在心底默想——在刚刚直面人性最残暴黑暗的一面过后德拉科几乎有些惧怕说出这个代表着欲望的词，担心自己是否终有一天也会因为过于贪恋和求而不得而陷入那般盲目的疯狂。

可是……罗恩会让他终日惶惶不安，求而不得吗？这个和他虽然在幼时交恶却最终交心，生死关头甚至一个眼神就能完美配合彼此的人，会让好不容易才从泥沼中爬出半个身体的他再次陷入深不见底的沟壑，再无重见光明之日吗？

不——德拉科几乎在心底这句质问生成的那刻就已经的出了答案。罗恩绝不会让他陷入那般疯狂境地，因为只有追寻黑暗的欲望才会如此，而对于德拉科来说罗恩一向象征着所有温暖与光明。贪恋太阳最过分的下场不过只是融掉一双蜡做的翅膀，从空中重重摔回地面罢了，受伤的人只会是自己，而不伤害别人这种结果对于德拉科来说已经足够好了。

于是他看入那双蓝色眼睛，微笑着回答：“我想。”


	8. 尾声

“你的头还好吗？”哈利在骑着扫帚低速飞到罗恩身边，关切地问。

“没什么大问题。”罗恩把刚刚拦住的鬼飞球抱在怀里，然后拍了拍自己戴着守门员头盔的脑袋，“玩魁地奇足够了。”

“行了，别再亲自动手砸了。”德拉科也从空中一个俯冲停在两人身旁，瞥了一眼罗恩，“本来就不怎么聪明，以后只怕会更傻。”

“看来你被人掐脖子的力度还不够，完全没能把你那些刻薄的话勒没了。”罗恩笑嘻嘻瞪他一眼，而被俩人夹在中间的哈利长叹一口气，分出一只手推了推眼镜。

“你们两个才刚死里逃生，就不能消停一下吗？”他朝两人翻了个白眼，“能不能体谅一下我又要当你们的司长又要当队长的心情？”

“特别体谅。”罗恩飞过去轻轻撞了撞哈利的肩膀，“没看我百忙之中还抽空过来参加训练嘛。”

“这完全算不上体谅。”哈利又叹了口气，“说真的，要不是你和德拉科都坚持自己身体没事，我又觉得训练魁地奇能让我们所有人都放松一会，不仅今天的训练，连下周和体育司的比赛我都想一并取消了。”

“哪有这么严重。”德拉科哼了一声，“波特，你的大惊小怪真是二十年如一日。”

“怎么不严重了？”哈利的脸上划过夹杂无奈与气愤的苦笑，“你们两个任务完成得精彩漂亮，破了这么大的案子，但也把魔法部捅出天大的娄子——死了这么多名女巫，凶手还是个一直生活在麻瓜世界的警探，而且之前还给部里帮过忙。你们两个不知道，昨晚部长和几个司长吵了几个小时，争论究竟该把审判权留给麻瓜，省去和麻瓜政府那边打交道，还是让他上威森加摩然后进阿兹卡班，留在我们眼皮子下面。”

“你是什么态度？”罗恩问。

“我倾向于把他关进阿兹卡班。”哈利回答，“他毕竟懂魔法，也对巫师界很有了解，喝了这么多年魔药难免留下什么超出我们掌控的后遗症，可能会伤害到更多无辜的人。再加上麻瓜那边警方办事流程实在太过繁琐，调查取证再加上法院庭审不知道要花几年的时间，中间难免会出差错。”

“我同意。”德拉科点点头，“他身为麻瓜警探，自己太知道该怎样钻空子了，而且我也不希望再为了调查取证把阿扎莉亚的尸体重新交到麻瓜手里。”

提起最后一名受害者阿扎莉亚，三个人不约而同沉默片刻。阿尔弗雷德·金被抓捕归案后罗恩和德拉科都被送到圣芒戈进行治疗观察，他们也第一时间通知了布里欧妮凶手终于伏法。那位棕发女巫抱着自己妹妹的尸体流出的泪水无需赘述是何等喜悦与悲痛，痛哭许久后终于强打精神告诉两人，请他们几天后务必来参加阿扎莉亚的葬礼。然而阿扎莉亚只是数名女巫中唯一一位得以下葬被害人，经过吐真剂审讯后阿尔弗雷德·金承认在母亲死后与他发现刻耳柏洛斯的两年之间他还另外杀害了其余两名女巫，经他手死亡的女巫共有九人。

这一发现震惊了参与审讯的所有傲罗与魔法部其余成员，一时间整个魔法部人心惶惶，因为这可谓是伏地魔倒台后巫师界经历过的最大事件，凶手是哑炮以及被害人多为纯血统女巫已经足够引起一番社会动荡，毕竟这些年麻瓜出身巫师的地位上升与纯血家族地位下降早已引起不少纯血巫师的暗中不满；哑炮这一被人多年遗忘的群体虽然安分守己，但谁也说不准会不会再出现另一个模仿犯，甚至追随阿尔弗雷德·金的狂热分子。魔法部非但没能早些侦破这一系列失踪案，反而还和凶手本人有过合作这事捅出去了也是天大的丑闻，搞不好从魔法部部长本人到哈利这个魔法法律执行司的司长全都要迫于社会舆论引咎辞职。审讯结束后部长当即下了噤口令，不希望此事在魔法部公开宣布表态前从其他任何渠道泄露出去，但无论如何所有人都感觉到山雨欲来的压迫感，这周日的魁地奇训练或许是他们很长一段时间内最后一次放松消遣。

“这起案子让我想了很多。”片刻后哈利终于缓缓开口，抬眼望向场地西边那轮逐渐西垂的金红色落日，“从周五晚上到现在我一直都在思考：我究竟哪里做错了？哪里做得还不够？为什么没能再早些发现竟然有这样一位杀人狂魔隐藏在我们之中？”

“你做得已经够好了，哈利。”罗恩抬手拍了拍好友的肩膀，“自从你担任法律执行司的司长后整个傲罗司的改变有目共睹，况且你即便是’大难不死的男孩’，在很多事情上也只是个普通人，不可能靠一己之力抗起整个魔法部。”

“况且阿尔弗雷德·金这根刺其实早在三十年前就已经埋下了。”德拉科的语气也是面对哈利时难得的坦率，“虽然我们在巫师失踪以及调查谋杀案太过草率这些事上有失职的地方，但归根结底，他会变成心狠手辣的杀人狂魔源于他童年时期的经历，源于纯血统主义至上造成的社会隐患，更源于巫师界千年以来对哑炮的轻蔑贬低。这些因素加起来才造成如今的悲剧，但更可怕的是我们尚且不知道还有多少根这样的刺正埋在我们看不见的地方，等待有朝一日突然钻出来刺伤无辜的人。”

“你说的没错。”哈利轻轻点头，“我其实一直在考虑的就是这个。我对哑炮在这件事之前的印象其实只停留在费尔奇有多可恶，从来都没考虑过他们在巫师界过着怎样的生活。昨天我抽空查了点资料，又仔细问过金妮她的看法，这才终于明白哑炮的生活有多悲惨，不被任何人认可，没法上学，在巫师界也找不到工作，甚至更过分些还会被家族彻底遗弃。”

“是啊。”罗恩表示同意，“像我们这样从小生活在巫师界的人其实根本意识不到这些东西，我们就是在这样的环境里长大的：魔法能力越高越值得尊敬，哑炮则一无是处，只能沦为家族笑柄。就连我家也如此，哈利，我记得我在第一次见你的时候就给你讲过我妈妈有个当会计的远房表兄，我们对他向来闭口不谈。所以千万不要气馁，也别一直沉浸于自己哪里做得不好，而是用你的权力与能力去做点什么，哪怕不能彻底改变现状，至少唤醒更多的人。”

“我会的。”哈利转头看向自己满脸鼓励的好友，微微一笑，“哪怕为了我自己的孩子，我也会这么做。”

“可是……詹姆和阿不思不是已经展现出魔法能力了吗——哦！”罗恩的话说了一半才突然意识到怎么回事，眼睛立刻瞪得滚圆，哈利咧嘴一笑，脸颊微红，而德拉科哼了一声摇摇头：

“恭喜。虽然我得说你老婆不愧是韦斯莱家的人，五年生仨。”

“既然有人大概不会有孩子，金妮总得担负起让韦斯莱家继续壮大的责任。”哈利笑嘻嘻瞥了一眼罗恩同样绯红的脸，然后突然脸色一变，正色说道：“我现在不知道这个孩子是男是女，是否健康，或者有没有魔法，但我知道我希望这个孩子能在一个任何人都能自由生活的世界长大。哪怕她是没有任何魔法能力的哑炮，她也可以上学，交到朋友，长大后从事自己喜欢的工作，而不是走到哪里都被人指指点点，视作二等公民。”

“她——？看来你已经希望这个孩子是个女儿了。”沉默片刻后，罗恩轻笑一声打破三人之间的肃穆气氛，“ 不过挺好的，我也希望你和金妮有个女孩，不然三个男孩子带起来实在太费劲，我这个当小舅舅绝对会被折腾死。”

“那你这个小舅舅想不想今晚就去见她一面？”哈利笑着问，然后转向德拉科，挑了挑眉毛，“当然小舅舅的男友也欢迎一起来。”

德拉科看着哈利脸上的坏笑，长叹一口气翻了个白眼，罗恩则红着脸把手里的鬼飞球往哈利身上丢过去，却被近二十年英国最优秀的捉球手操纵扫帚灵活避开。一时间捉球手不找金色飞贼了，守门员反而变成了捉人的，两柄飞天扫帚在比赛场地飞速划过几道模糊的光影。德拉科望向夕阳下罗恩如火般燃烧的头发，微笑着摇了摇头，然后俯身冲向哈利行进路线的前方帮自己的男友前后夹击，把一切坠在心头的沉痛与压在肩上的重担暂时抛在疾风里。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇又又又爆字数了orz最开始说了三四万字，结果最后写了七万多一点，“三万字”绝对是我的大魔咒，以后轻易绝对不再出口了（捂脸）。剧情上当然也是有很多很粗糙的地方，虽然这次写了大纲，但对于推理文来说各种各样的细节依旧没法在连载时做到绝对不出差错。比如其中我觉得设计的最不好的一个地方：凶手的戒指。为什么最后短短一句就带过了，因为一开始我设想的是凶手一直戴着自己家族的戒指，后来也是通过戒指暴露真实身份，但写到后面推翻了这个设定，可前面已经两次着重提到这一点，如果让大家感到有落差，那非常抱歉是我没能设计好。
> 
> 顺便另一点没能在文里解释清楚的设计：阿尔弗雷德·金这个名字其实就是从埃弗里这个姓转化来的，Avery本来就起源于法语里Alfred这个名字，同时也有人认为这个姓源自古日耳曼语的Alberich，在古英语的意义就是elf和king，因此才有了Alfred King这个名字。当然啦设计成这样本来也抱着要不要让德拉科在文里秀一把法语，通过名字发音意识到凶手身份，甚至安排了个法国人NPC，但后来觉得这也太傻了还是算了。
> 
> 总之，这篇推理就彻底写完啦，虽然并没有提及多少和西皮以及感情相关的地方，但我想要表达的东西基本上在最后这一段已经写清楚了，所以后续也不会有番外。至于傲罗搭档德罗以后还会不会推出续集，这要看我的脑细胞还剩多少hhhhh总之，感谢大家对这篇文的喜爱和支持。


End file.
